


The Queen in love

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Gangster Runway [1]
Category: Gangsters in Love (Visual Novel), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Miranda Priestly G/P, Soft stockholm syndrome, crossover video game Lovestruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 50,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: The leader of the gang, is ... wow! She can be so cold and rude! She likes to keep her distance from everyone. She is afraid to communicate her feelings, but she will fight to the death in what she believes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I am generally a reader.
> 
> I apologize for my mistakes, I'm not very good at English.
> 
> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

Reboot your life with everything you never know. 

This could be confirmed by Andrea Sachs, a 23-year-old chocolate-brown, espresso-colored-eyed woman walking her dog Patricia. 

She had received the magnificent St-Bernard at the beginning of her journalism studies at Northwestern University. The studies she had finally completed just two months ago. She dreamed of leaving her hometown of Cincinnati, Ohio for a big metropolis that would make a name in a big newspaper.

Unfortunately unmarried, after her academic boyfriend, Nate Cooper, abandoned for a culinary career, Andrea did not know how she could go with anything in her pocket. She was already seeing her dreams fly away. 

That's when, at a Sachs family dinner, her parents talked to she...

They reminded her that before she was born, they lived in New York and that, in the end, they were never sold at home, preferring to pay someone to have it once a month. So they suggested to their daughter to offer she the place, the time at which he can be hired by a newspaper and become independent.

It was therefore in front of this house that Andrea was now returning from just three weeks after the conversation with her parents. The hinges of the mailbox hid inside the list of publications. She found herself face to face, Patricia swaddled on a leash, she was still excited to come back from the evening walk.   
"Let's see ..." Said Andrea looking at the envelopes out of cardboard. "Invoices, other invoices, flyers and ... Oh!" 

A great postcard stands out from the usual. Andrea entered the house and ended up in a comfortable living room overlooking a beautiful dining room. Throwing the rest of the envelopes, she locks the door and looks at the postcard. "Oh, look Patty, it's mom and dad!"

Andrea's parents thought that the move of their daughter was the perfect time to go on vacation.   
"Dear Andy, we have a lot of fun during our vacations, I hope you stay safe in your new city." She read aloud. "That's all?"

Putting the postcard in her jeans pocket, she entered the modest kitchen to boil the water and prepare a late dinner. Finding that her sound was too weak, she turned on the television and adjusted the volume.

One of her favorite talk shows was played around this time. Today, they were receiving an FBI agent.  
"So Mr. Agent ..." Started interviewing him.   
"Please, call me Roy." Help the man, giving the interviewer a winning smile and laughed. 

_(I do not you Blame, he's good Rather, not my kind, but hey the same.) _

Andy thought the man Looking at years with his thirty shaved head, dressed in an impeccable costume and a serious face But nice.   
"So, Roy, can you tell us more about the gang situation in our city?"  
"Gang activity has increased recently." The officer said. "But everything is in place to ensure the safety of all citizens."

_(Yeah, gang activity, I can not even imagine how terrifying it would be to get caught up in all this!) _

As the interviewer began to ask more questions, Andy heard that the water was boiling and ... glass was breaking in the living room! 

Surprised, she goes off quickly on television and freezes, listening carefully. Some chose to fall on the carpet of the entrance, followed by a footprint. 

_(Oh, my God!)_  
"Dig the house, leave nothing intact." Said a deep voice. 

_(Am I stolen ?!) _

Blinded by the scared, Andy to try to out of the door for a man with right on center. "Ahhh!"  
"Hey, do not move!" He takes out a weapon and points she directly. "Boss, I found someone here!" 

There are quite a few people arriving in the kitchen.   
"The girl would say ... She might know something." Which could be their leader.

Trembling from head to toe, Andy tries to project a voice in her voice:   
"There is a silent alarm in the house, you trigger it!"  
"Although it's true, it does not make any difference." The leader kneels before her, shining with joy. " Tell us where your parents are!"

Andrea tightens her throat.   
"Wha...What?"  
"It's all we need to know, easy, is not it? There is nothing to say." The man touches her face, brutally, a long time ago. "Destroy the place!" He orders his men. 

There is then a big elbow accompanied by broken glass. The men start to knock over the furniture, the destruction raged throughout the house. 

Under the kitchen table, Patricia is as scared as her mistress. The second that a man spilled the table, she came out like a shot, through the back door and away.

_(What a guard dog !!!)_ Andy thinks a bit bitter.   
"Now," Said the leader right hand. Try again, your parents?"  
"I swear, I do not know where they are!" "You get very angry, little bratz, do not make me ... "

A lively pop sound, almost deafening, interposes it. Back, the masked man screams in pain and squeezes against his chest.   
"Arrghh! "

_(What ...?)_ So think Andrea stunned... 


	2. Saved ... or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is our queen who makes her entry into history with her right arm, that she will be the reaction of Andrea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to inform that I will post the chapters of the story, twice a week. Wednesday and Sunday

"Nobody moves!" Ordered a voice both calm and icy.

Andrea freezes, and turns to see who stands at the front door. She expects to see a squad of uniformed policemen coming to her rescue.

Instead, a woman with a royal look, her hair as white as snow, her eyes blazing blue, wearing a white silk blouse, elegant black pants and a pair of shoes Prada heel red as the flames of hell, stands, a gun stretched in her gracious hand ... at ease in the midst of chaos. She turns to Andy, gun always pointing to the intruders.  
"Rest quiet if you do not want the next one in your skulls."

Pullinghis weapon, the masked leader recoils cautiously towards the kitchen.  
"Miranda Priestly, I should have known that it would be you, icy slu ..."

A bald man with glasses, dressed just as elegantly as the woman named Miranda, then comes through the door like a ninja emerging from the shadows.  
"I have this one, Miranda!"

He moves almost faster than Andy can see, hand whipping to catch the masked head by his wrist and aim the gun away.  
"Nigel, be careful!"

Three shots in the air before the man brings his knee to the stomach of the opposing gang leader.  
"Ouf!"  
"Agger this gun makes you feel like a real man, huh?"

Once the masked man is bent over in pain, Nigel pulls a solid steel blade, slamming the blunt edge on the back of the other's head and knocking it cold.

(Who_ keeps a sword on him?!_)   
"You can not even take a shot!" Said Nigel with fun.

He throws the man on the ground like a pile of rubbish.  
"Nigel, I told you to take care of others," mentions the woman with white hair, pursed lips and hard eyes.

He shrugs.  
"I already did it and then ... I got bored."  
"Oh yes?"

He shows his sword.  
"I have this!"  
"Always that, and you call me lucky? It's literally a miracle that someone did not shoot you."

Nigel looks at Andy, then a smile, almost friendly, suddenly lights up his face.  
"Hey, do not look so scared, is not that an exciting way to end the party?"

Stammering while wringing his fingers, Andy is torn between gratitude and renewed fear.  
"I do not understand what is happening."  
"You do not have to understand," answers haughty Miranda. "Stay quiet and out of my way, that's all."

Putting his sword in his sheath, Nigel shrugs again.  
"He, gently Miranda, she could help us if we are a little friendlier."

Nigel goes to Andy.  
"After all, it's the girl on the picture with our targets."

Reaching his wallet, he unfolds one of the pictures of the Sachs family, the faces of Andrea's parents surrounded by red.  
"Their daughter?" Said Miranda thoughtfully, a finger on her lips. "Let's take it and get out of here."

She catches Andy by the arm, trying to drag her without another word.  
"Stopped!"

Miraculously, Miranda does what Andrea asks her, looking at her coldly.  
"You really want to die so badly?" She asks for a raised eyebrow.  
"I know I'd rather die than go with you!"

It made Miranda smile, mocking.  
"You know it's not a figure of speech in this scenario, is it? I offer you protection, silly girl."  
"Of what?" Andy asks frowning at the insult.  
"These guys."

Miranda waves to the man on the floor.  
"I ... uh ... just ..." Andy emerges from the grip. "Just ... stop touching me!"  
"Well, follow me."

Swallowing nervously, Andy does as ordered. Nigel walks behind her as they come out of the ruins through the front door. Two cars are parked outside the house. One belonging to the first intruders, and the other ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next time, Emily honors us in her presence and Andrea is officially kidnapped


	3. Kidnapped and car ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Charlton comes into the story and a heavy car ride follows.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> know that this chapter and the first two were short, but I promise that from the next they will become longer, thank you for reading me and do not hesitate to comment.  


"Hey Emily, thanks for saving in there, huh?" Said Nigel sarcastically.

A slim, red-haired, fox-eyed British woman with emerald green eyes and a gorgeous tight-fitting black dress and matching high heel stood in front of an elegant Mercedes caressing Patricia's head. 

Andrea's dog shook her whole body with the attention offered, threatening to ruin the red woman's outfit.  
"Hum ..." Green eyes looked at Andy disinterested then, quick as a whip, a hand rushed out a gun with a silent attached to the end.  
"Ah! Do not do ...!" yells Andy.

The shot goes off, a little pop, and behind her, Andy hear a cry of pain.  
"Looks like you missed one," Emily says.  
"Oh my god," Andy blows.  
"That's why you're paying," Nigel told the other woman.  
"I guess someone has to clean up your gaps."

Nigel opens the back door of the car. Thinking that she goes on a ride, Patricia jumps happily inside the vehicle.  
"Patty, get out of there!"

Emily turns to Andy.  
"Your dog is well trained, is she coming?"

Andy remains motionless refusing to enter.  
"You want to ... promise to explain to me what's going on?"  
"Well, I ..." Nigel starts.

Andy sees a group of heavily armed men approaching the back of the house. Grunting in frustration, Miranda gives Prada a heel kick behind Andrea's knees, and sends her to the bench.  
"Hey!"  
"We do not have time to pamper you!"  
"Ok, let's go, Em!" Said Nigel.

Emily starts the Mercedes while Nigel jumps on the passenger side. Miranda settles with Andy, her icy eyes piercing her to his soul. Writhing in his seat, Nigel smiled at her, a gleam in his eyes.  
"You are not happy to come with us now?"  
"I do not know if 'Happy' is the right word."

Minutes of tense silences pass. In the reflection of the glass from his window, Andy can see Miranda, her brow wrinkled in deep thought and her lips forming a tight line.  
"So ... who are you?" Dare to ask Andy.

Miranda turns to face her.  
"Go on, guess," Nigel smirks. "Who in New York can get away with what you just saw?"  
"You are ... you are a gang," Andy responds horrified. "And the men who attacked my house ..."  
"A rival gang."  
"Nigel ..." The reprimand Emily.  
"What do you want me to lie to the girl?"  
"You's a witness."  
"I would not say anything to anyone," Andy replies. "If that's what you imply!"

Emily remained silent.  
"But anyone can please tell me what's going on?"  
"Here is the long and short," Miranda replied. "Your parents have made powerful enemies."  
"My parents? But they are nobody important!"  
"I'm sure that's what he wanted you to think," Emily said.  
"They left you here alone in New York to distract and save their skin," Nigel adds.

Miranda scolds Andy like a jeweler would do it with a new gemstone.  
"You are the only link with them, which makes you a target."

Andy is stunned in silence, she does not know what to say, what to think. Patricia rests her head on the knees of her mistress, her tail waving slightly. Fighting her tears, Andy holds her tightly against her chest and burying her face in the soft fur of St.Bernard for the rest of the way.  
"Oh great," sighs Nigel cleaning his glasses. "I hate to see a girl cried."


	4. The gang is complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are Serena (extremely flirting in this story) and Jocelyn (who is not afraid of Miranda) who join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not remember the family names of Jocelyn and Serena so I used those characters Lovestruck who inspire me this story.  
As promised this chapter and those to come, are longer than the first three, hoping that you enjoy it.

**A few hours later...**

They finally arrived in the city, in a vast domain, the private road zigzagging through the green hills. Heading towards the front of a rich mansion, they opened the wide open doors.  
"Did any of you leave the doors of the mansion open?" Emily asks clearly dissatisfied.  
"It must be Serena," replied Nigel. "You think she would be more careful."  
"Uh, Serena is your boss?" Andy asks lost.

Nigel's full laugh, Emily's sly smile and Miranda's pursed lips are the reactions to her question.  
"No," Miranda replied coldly, looking at Andrea's face uncomfortably close as she opened the rear door of the Mercedes. "I'm the boss!"

Wanting to get away from the intimidating woman, Andy gets out of the car as fast as possible, Patricia jumping after her mistress, walking around the lawn.  
"Keep this huge beast off my property, or you'll pay for the landscaping," growls Miranda as the other two passengers get out of the vehicle.  
"I'm on it," Emily said.

She whistles and the dog, to the surprise of its owner, runs quickly towards the redhead. Nigel then leads Andrea to the open doors of the mansion, then to a room that appears to be some sort of private casino.  
"Well, Serena has finally restocked the bar." Note Nigel with joy.

The gangsters disperse, relax and escape the stress between their shoulders. All except Miranda.

_(Home sweet home, I guess, do they all live here together?)_  
"What are we doing now? Nigel asked, smiling at Miranda.  
"We waited for the incompetent," replies Miranda. "So we decide how to approach it."  
"Miranda! Already at home?" A melodious voice is surprised which draws Andy's attention to the door of the room.

A beautiful Brazilian, who could be mistaken for a top model, with her long light brown hair and her bright silver eyes, enters the private casino, her clothes as clean and perfectly cut as those of the three other gangsters.  
"You left the doors open, Serena," admonishes Emily with her arms crossed.

The other woman rolls with impassive eyes, but she keeps her smile.  
"Who cares?" She replied casually.  
"I care," replies the redhead.  
"Okay, let's say an intrepid thief comes this far ... without knowing who owns this area," Serena starts sulking, a moment before the ice gets in her voice. "And then this talented and lucky person enters our mansion ..."

She opens and closes her blazer just quickly enough to show what looks like a pistol ... Serena then grabs Andy's attention and the heat returns in her voice.  
"Oh, don't worry, darling," reassures the Brazilian with a teasing smile.

Upset, Andrea avoids Serena's eyes.

_(Well, she has a high opinion of herself!)_  
"Serena, no flirting," Miranda orders coldly.  
"You always say that, boss."  
"I really mean it this time," informs Miranda her eyes harden, becoming stormy.  
"I ... I'm just here, you know," Andy stutters.

Serena moves a little closer to her, she puts a hand on the other woman's shoulder.  
"Of course querida, I'm just teasing you, my name is Serena, but if we want to be friends, you can call me Rena for short, and you are?"

Suddenly, the door opens again and Andrea blinks to make sure not to hallucinate ... while Jocelyn Monroe, celebrity lawyer, with red hair and hazel eyes, who almost always appears on television, enters the room.  
"It's the Sachs girl," she mentions.

Serena's eyes widen and she looks with renewed interest.  
"I'm right? Are you Andrea Sachs?" Jocelyn asks confidently.

_(I thought this woman was working for celebrities, not ... criminals!)_

Andy is now puzzled. Hesitantly, she nods and the other woman laughs.  
"Excellent, I'm Jocelyn Monroe, but I'm sure you've heard of me."

Serena's eyes linger on Andy, but in a different way this time.  
"It's interesting, I thought it was a new Nigel dress up toy that I could borrow."  
"No," breathes Jocelyn, rolling her eyes. "It is precious, so you take good care of your hands before they get you in trouble."

Serena sighs, her lower lip pouting.  
"Of course, the lawyer was the counter argument ..."  
"Hey, it's my job," replied the other woman with an amused smile.  
"If you can just stop stealing my top models ..." Nigel scowls.  
"Let Serena have her girls," Emily sighed indifferently.  
"The point is, we're going now," said Miranda. "So we need to know what to do with the girl Sachs."  
"I have a name!" Exclaims Andy speaking to all the people in the room. "It's Andrea Sachs! Andy on the edge!"

Standing by the bar, Emily pours herself a brown drink, a brown bourbon and spills the contents in her mouth as she lazily patters Patricia with her free hand.  
"She will be a joker," she notes.  
"I hope so," Serena returns with a smile.

Sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose, Miranda leans over to the pool table, then presses her palms against the green.  
"Look, until things calm down, you'll be under our protection, like I said before, that means you're still under my orders."  
"... or else?" Andy dares, crossing her arms to hide how shaky they are.  
"Well, we decide you're not worth it and we let our rivals take you."  
"She's just a girl from the Midwest." Opposes Serena.

Andy allows herself a little glimmer of hope, happy to know that someone seems to be on her side, until this coldness slips again on the Brazilian's voice and she look at the brunette with a malicious smile.  
"Besides, we would like to go to the basement if she behaves badly."

_(Of course, no member of this group would be as nice as he seems!)_  
"You are all calm," orders Miranda. "We want her to be cooperative, it's true, but we can't leave her here alone or she'll take off."

The gang leader looks thoughtfully at her hostage.  
"One of us has to watch her constantly, it's that simple."  
"So which of us should do it?" Serena asks she enthusiastically.  
"Not me," breathes Jocelyn. "Unlike you, I have a public job to consider."

Emily seems to think before looking Andy straight in the eye and talking.  
"We will need her alive."  
"You just said that because she's cute," teases Serena.  
"Do I have a say on this?" Ask Andy.  
"No," Miranda snaps dryly.  
"Yes," said Nigel at the same time as his boss.

Miranda sighs with resignation.  
"It's probably fairer," she admits reluctantly. "If I am not the one who chooses, you cannot accuse me of trying to punish you."  
"Or favoritism," Serena laughs.

At the bar, Emily mumbles a:  
"I love my work" at the edge of her second bourbon glass. "... choose," she said to Andrea.

_(Choose a gangster ?! Who would I choose?)_

Taking a deep breath, she decides ...


	5. A dangerous choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's night is far from over, now that she makes her choice on the gangster constantly monitoring her, she must assume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Miranda prefers the cello to the piano and in addition to fashion, she is also a fan of motorcycles.
> 
> I bring up the villain of the story at the end of this chapter

"I ... I want Miranda to watch me." Finally declares Andrea.  
  
_(Since she's been in charge ... she must know what happened to my parents. )_

The gang leader is clearly shocked, but a few seconds are enough to resume a perfect poker face.  
"Absolutely not! Choose a team member." Growls Miranda.  
"Miranda, my dear, you are a member of the team, technically speaking." reminds Nigel with a smile.  
"True, he's right," agrees Serena clearly amused by the situation.  
  
Sensing that the odds were in his favor, Andy continued the discussion.  
"It makes the most sense." She comments shrugging.  
  
Visibly irritated, Miranda crosses her arms defensively while frowning and pinching her lips.  
"Well ..." begins, but Andy interrupts him.  
"And! I ... would cooperate, I promise you."

Miranda's lips pursed even more, her cold blue eyes holding the hot chestnuts, for what appeared to be millions of years.  
"Well?" Andy asks nervously to Miranda.

She raises a finger and stops Andy before she can say something else.  
"One condition, you don't speak unless I tell you otherwise, that's it."

_(What? ... The pellet!)_  
"Always so charming, Miranda," Jocelyne sarcastically mentions.  
  
The rest of Runway watches with interest, assessing Andy's reaction to their leader's condition. Swallowing her pride, the young woman nods once, almost immediately, Nigel laughs mockingly.  
"Oh wow! She's already erected."  
  
Andy gives him a dirty look.  
"You ..." Begs indignant.

But, noting Miranda's hard look and arched eyebrows, she stops and remains silent.

_(If I want to see my parents again, I have to play the game or Miranda could get rid of me ... permanently. )_  
"Come with me." Miranda orders.

She motions to follow her as she leaves the private casino. Surprised, Andy takes a last look at the room behind her before leaving, the whole gang watches her, their expressions amused.

_(No sympathy here, I'm really alone now ...)_  
"What are you waiting for? Moving at an icy pace makes me vibrate!" Whistles Miranda.

Andy tries not to seem to be running as she hurries to follow the older woman's long step. The mansion is almost vertiginously large.

_(This place is so beautiful ... but dangerous, like the people who live there.)_  
  
The two women take an elevator to the fifth floor and exit into a long corridor.  
"Here," said Miranda, stopping.

She already opens the door to the room at the end of the corridor, intervening after that, Andy tries to scan in her new environment, but is quickly overwhelmed.  
"It's your bedroom?" She asks curious.

A few details immediately stand out: A cello standing on its stand, designer dresses and clothes on mannequins, luxury jewelry display cases, posters of fashion magazines and two motorcycles propped up on stands near a balcony that has a breathtaking view of the ocean.  
  
Andy is brought back to reality by an annoyed sound from Miranda.  
"It looks like we have to review rule number one, if you're going to be my responsibility, you talk when we talk to you and stay away from me and above all you keep your dog full of hair and drool away from me and my belongings personal. "  
  
Approaching a liquor cupboard, she pours herself a glass of expensive red wine, sipping gracefully, but that does nothing to soothe the stiff shoulders of the gang leader.  
"Now let's get to the point, I need you to tell me where your parents are."  
  
Andy's stomach tightens in a knot of fear.  
"I ... I already told the other guys, I don't know where they are."  
"Bullshit!" Miranda casually casts the word, without a single inflection in her voice. "These are your parents, do you expect me to believe they just disappeared and didn't give you an explanation?"  
"Well, I mean, in a way ..." Andy stutters, looking around exhausted from stress and adrenaline. "Can I sit somewhere? My legs are shaking."

Miranda nods, shrugging.  
"Sure, take one of the chairs near the desk."

His smile is cold, humorless, but somehow he still manages to lighten his face, reminding Andrea of how heroic the royal woman was when she had saved him for hours on end.  
"Put yourself at ease." Kind words are a threatening counterpoint.

Sitting, Andy faces the other woman and nervously pats his fingers on the office window.  
"My parents often take off without warning since entering college, sometimes I don't even know where they are going, romantic vacations, business trips, they fly so often that I can get free tickets with their mileage, it's like that I could have come from Cincinnati to New York. "  
"Wonderful, simply wonderful, a dead end." Breath Miranda.

She empties the rest of her glass before putting it down so hard that the resulting glass-to-glass crack makes Andy jump.  
"Look, you won't even tell me what my parents did? You may not have the right Sachs."  
"I don't make stupid mistakes." There is a note of pride in this statement, albeit toned down under layers of self-control. "Your parents have precious information, knowledge that does not belong to them."  
"... Were they informants?" Andy thinks out loud.  
"I did not say that." Miranda retorts.  
  
_(You do not need!)_

Miranda rubs her temples.  
"Let's start at the beginning, tell me what you think you know about your parents, maybe I can get something out of it and not waste your time entirely." She sighs.

_(Oh man, I really don't know anything, but she doesn't believe me! Go think, my daughter, think!)_

Andrea took a deep breath.  
"Look, if you keep me here, I will be ... I will be a responsibility and embarrass you by accident, but ... if you let me go ..."

_(If she lets me go, then what? Go see the police and tell them what? I was kidnapped by the Runway gang and their famous lawyer?)_  
"I'm going ... I ... I can look for my single parents! And get more answers for you!"

_(Rather like running as fast as possible ... maybe if I leave the country, will my parents meet me?)_

Miranda chuckles, then without warning her hand rises and takes Andy's wrist, she does nothing else than that, but she turns her eyes again to those of the youngest and the latter almost loses momentum under intensity.  
"You lie!" Miranda whistles coldly.  
"I don't, I'm just telling you something you don't want to hear." Moans Andy terrified.

Miranda brings her face closer to that of Andrea, aware of the short distance between the two, Andy holds her breath and waits.  
"Your heart rate says it all." Inform Miranda.

Her grip on the brunette changes, an index and middle finger with silky skin pressed against Andy's delicate skin, her pulse, already hopping, rises to subtle friction, an unexpected sweetness on the part of the icy woman.  
"Tell me the truth, this second."  
"Now, now Miranda, this is not a way of talking to young women." An unknown voice is laughing.

_(What is that?)_

Andy panics.

_(I can't take any more surprises!)_

As she gets up, Miranda walks away from her and Andrea breathes normally again. She gets up immediately, moving so that the chair is between the two women.

_(What just happened?)_

When Miranda approached her, her mind went blank.

_(It was scary.)_  
"I'm not telling you how to do your job, don't tell me how to do mine," smacks Miranda. "I can speak to him as I see fit; I found him first."  
\- "I can see that," blows a man slightly smaller than average, his bald head, the rest of his graying hair with glasses.

He enters the room. The polish on his clothes looks intimidating, though Andy has never seen his face before, then he meets his eyes and his cold eyes say it all.  
"Of course, I expect nothing less from the Ice Queen." The man laughs while crossing his arms and continues to look at Andy with a perverse smile.


	6. The night is just beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately for Andrea, the evening seems to go on forever, between a rival gangster arriving unexpectedly, the intimidation of Miranda and her own whirling thoughts, she can regain the upper hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have not yet seen, the romance between Miranda and Andy will be slow and will have anguish and drama, but I reassure you right away by telling you that I'm a fan of Happy ending and that this story will have one. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and do not hesitate to comment it's always nice to see what you think of the story.

**Miranda Priestly's room, Runway mansion, at night a few hours after the kidnapping of Andrea Sachs ...**

The unknown man to Andrea enters the room, although the young woman notices that he takes care to move away from Miranda.

Over the man's shoulder, Andy can see Emily leaning against the door frame, not threatening but clearly alert to any danger.  
"So ... since the Sachs are out of reach ... you go ahead and hang their daughter instead, not bad, a little heavy but not bad, I don't doubt that it will be useful to you, however," said notice man.

Miranda sneers at that.  
"I'm sure that's why your puppets abandoned him without fighting." She laughs.

_(Wait, what did she just say !?)_

The little man laughs wickedly and Andrea walks away from him like a frightened doe, instinctively placing Miranda between them.

_(She may be frozen, but at least she or the other members of Runway have not yet tried to kill me, unlike such henchmen.)_  
"You may want to consider paying less or giving up on people who are worth the money, you will never get to the Sachs with such pathetic tools at your disposal," recommends Miranda, still chuckling.  
  
It is true that she and her team seemed to get out of this man's lazy pretty easily.

_(Does this mean now that Miranda and this man are after me, the last link with my parents?)_

The man turns red, but other than that, remains unperturbed.  
"I appreciate your concern, Miranda, but you can let the Sachs worry for me, the governor is already in my pocket, there is nothing you can dig up that threatens his re-election." He replies.  
"So why are you here Irv? Declare war?" Sniff Miranda  
"What, am I not allowed to visit a former colleague?" Irv asks pretending innocence.  
"You are extending your visit too much."

Andy can see Emily tensed at these words, ready to act.  
"You may have nothing better to do than waste my time, but I still have a couple of cookies to catch before the end of the month, so if you have nothing else to say, Emily will accompany you pleasantly. " Concluded Miranda.

Irv concedes without replying to Miranda, but before he leaves, he attracts the attention of Andrea, who shrinks, trying to make herself as small as possible.  
"Don't be fooled into thinking you are safe with her, Miss Sachs, her heart is cold." He warns.

Andy watches him leave with concern, still keeping Miranda between them. Emily follows the man and Andy hears their steps going down the stairs.

Her heartbeat beats hard in her ears and before she can stop herself, she grabs the back of Miranda's blouse. She can feel the other woman stiffen at this action, but she holds it firmly.  
"Thank you ... for not giving me to him." Whisper Andrea.  
"I did not do it out of kindness of heart." Mention Miranda.  
"I know, but, I ... just want you to know that I would be as helpful as possible."  
"Don't make promises you may not be able to keep," Miranda snapped.

_(God, that man, Irv, wasn't joking with an icy heart.)_  
"So if this man's tape and yours are both after my parents, then why ..."

Miranda shortens the question.  
"Stay calm and cooperate, that's all." She breathes exasperated by the curiosity of the young woman.

At the same time, Andy hears footsteps hammering the stairs and moving towards them. Miranda hears it too and visibly stretches, she moves away from the door, dragging Andrea with her, but it's just Nigel who enters the room, panting.  
"Miranda, I just saw Irving Ravitz escorted by Emily, right?" He asks out of breath.

Grunting, Miranda rolls her eyes.  
"I saw it very well, Nigel, great job of letting him enter without even a word of warning, frankly incompetence ..."

Nigel growls in turn and advances to face his boss. Looking one after the other, Andy looks back at the open bedroom door.

Then returns to look at the other two, she decides to try to go backwards slowly from the room, she is almost going out when she then hits something solid behind her and two hands immediately whip her to catch it. Surprised she looks over her shoulder to see Emily, at once impassive and critical.  
"Go somewhere?" Ask the redhead.

Andrea nods to the other two people in the room, who can't pretend to understand yet.  
"I didn't mean to be in the middle of this," she replies to Emily.

Raising an eyebrow, the redhead looks up at her boss and her right arm.  
"It's understandable, but you can't go without supervision into the mansion." She said to the other woman.  
"Y ... yes ..." sigh Andrea.

Emily lets her go and enters the room, also introducing the brunette and blocking the only exit.  
"You two are really making a scene," comments Jocelyne as she enters, and by the mere sound of her voice, Miranda and Nigel turned to her.  
"And if I'm noisy, it's my house!" Smack Miranda.  
"Since when?" Jocelyne replies. "It's MY house and you can be the boss and pay for the maintenance, but I don't want to hear your screams even in the library!"

_(Library?!)_  
"There is no way to hear us from the first floor," sighs Nigel, rolling his eyes.  
"I have a file to prepare for the morning, I need a COMPLETE silence to be able to concentrate," explains the lawyer.  
"Why is everyone in Miranda's room, are we having a party?"

Clenching the passage between Jocelyne and the door, Serena enters and makes a detour through the private cache of alcohol from her boss.  
"One for me ..." She pours herself a generous glass of wine. "And one for you, Em."  
"Thank you, Rena," Emily evening, accepting the glass.  
"No problem, darling," purrs the Brazilian with a sensual wink.

Miranda's eyebrow begins to wiggle, a visible crack forming in her cold plating.  
"That's it, everyone comes out of my room!" She declares.

She grabs Serena's glass before she can leave with it. Serena winks at she, sticking her tongue out before leaving as fast as she can.

_(Does she mean me too? Probably.)_

The other members of the team leave after Serena. Miranda's voice resonates, clear with the command.  
"No you Andrea, not yet."  
"Oh, sure," the young woman murmurs shyly.

She closes the door after the last member of Runway is out. Miranda looks at her again, making her feel like an expensive item of clothing being evaluated, then her facade falls, the irritation only reinforces the magnificent angles of her face.  
"... you're really useless, aren't you?" Sigh the boss of Runway.

Andy lowers her head, Miranda opens the balcony door and leaves, neglecting her. Unexpectedly, struck by a wave of audacity, Andrea follows her onto the balcony and looks at her. The wind blows violently, lifting perfectly combed white hair like a crowd of inactive fingers.  
"I would be more helpful if you let me understand what's going on." She points out.  
"Oh, now you're suddenly interested in helping ?!" Laughs Miranda.  
"I want to find my parents, it was you who decided not to give me a chance! Or even the time to catch my breath!" Replies Andrea.

Miranda sighs and runs a hand through her hair, raising the other to silence the youngest.  
"I haven't completely ruled out the idea that you might be useful to me, I'll decide if that changes, for the moment ... You don't have to leave the property." She said to she.  
"Where am I going to sleep?" Ask Andrea.  
"There are sofas in the living room." Inform the other woman.

Whirling, Andy heads stiffly towards the door.  
"Andrea." Call her Miranda.

She almost runs out of the room at the sound of her first name, but manages to stay still. Miranda is leaning against the railings, her back to the ocean and her cold blue eyes piercing the other woman.  
"... I will find you if you run away." Threatens the queen.  
"... I know." Admits Andrea with abandonment.

Andy closes the door behind her once out of Miranda's lair and lets out a big sigh, she goes down, the stairs and explores the mansion which seems calm and empty now. Then she hears a clatter of claws on the marble floors.

_(Patty?)_

According to the noise, she finds a very chic living room, Patricia dancing excited to see her. Exhausted, Andy collapses on one of the couches and her dog leaps with her.  
"Ooof! Patty, you're too tall to cuddle." Groans Andrea having a little nale to breathe with the weight of the big dog now on her.

But she does not really reprimand her, by hugging her arms around the neck of the Saint Bernard, she hugs her very tight.  
"I'm so glad you are with me, I'm scared and I'm alone, I don't know what to do." Quietly sobs the young woman.

She then hears the living room door open, a little too exhausted at this stage to be alarmed, she is particularly curious to see that it is Miranda. She enters, a blanket under her arm, she throws it at Andy.  
"Dogs are not allowed on the couch." Mention the boss of Runway.

Slowly while discreetly wiping the tears from his eyes, Andy whispered to Patricia to sit on the floor. She does it but keeps her chin on her mistress' legs. It surprises Andrea to see that she is a little comforted by the presence of Miranda in the room. So when the woman turns to leave, she experiences a boost of confidence.  
"Waits!" She exclaims.

Miranda pauses and turns around with an impenetrable look on her face, Andy immediately regrets having opened her mouth, but she refuses to back away.  
"What?" Miranda asks coldly.  
"Um ... I'm thirsty." Stutters Andy saying the first thing that comes to mind.

Miranda's eyebrows contract, she shakes her head and leaves the living room without saying anything. Andrea sighs and begins to stroke Patricia's head, still on her lap.  
"Do you think I can do something to make sure she doesn't hate me? I ... I don't know why she's so cold, it's not my fault if I can't help with my parents, do you think she’s like that with everyone or just me? " Gently asks Andy to her dog.

Patricia moaned softly in response.  
"You're right, I hardly know her, I shouldn't judge her so quickly, even if she's the leader of a gang, that doesn't necessarily define her completely as a person." Add Andy.

At this moment, the living room door opens again, Miranda returns to the room with a bottle of Pellegrino water in her hand, without saying anything, she places it on the coffee table in front of Andy.

_(Why is she ... Oh, because I said I was thirsty, she ... is nice?)_

The two women look at each other without saying anything.

_(Is it still so intense, God she has such beautiful eyes, where does this thought come from ?!)_

Andy breaks what seems to be a concour of look, takes the bottle, takes a sip and realizes that she is very thirsty. Miranda turns and starts to leave again.  
"Uh, Miranda? Thank you." Said Andy, visualizing the bottle of water.

Miranda stops for a few seconds, nods sharply and finally leaves, the other the other woman alone with her animal.

_(Honestly, I can't say, but she seemed a little sorry for rather.)_

Keeping one hand on Patricia's head, Andy lies down and settles down comfortably on the soft cushions of the couch. Although she is convinced that she is too anxious about the events of the evening and the night to sleep, all the stress hits her like a hammer and she goes out like a light.


	7. Morning at Runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea sees a little more of the Runway team's dinamic between them, a breakfast follows and Andy learns a little more about the reason for her kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Nigel has Japanese origins on the side of his father to whom he is very attached, hence the sword instead of the gun he had in the second chapter.

**Runway mansion lounge, a few hours after Andrea Sachs fell asleep...**

Andrea wakes up slowly, reaching out to caress the head of her St. Bernard, only to realize that Patricia is no longer with her.

The young woman loses a few moments, not knowing why it seems so serious, then it strikes she: Her kidnapping, her new destroyed home and two rival gangs trying to find her parents for unknown reasons.

_(Did I accidentally sit on the remote control ... Why is the TV on?)_

Putting herself in a sitting position, she holds the blanket against her chest and looks around, realizing that she is no longer alone in the room.  
"Morning." Hi Emily, dressed more relaxed than the day before, but still fashionable in a white blouse with short sleeves and beige pants adorned with a magnificent black belt with golden buckle, all complemented by Louboutin shoes also golden.

The redhead is lying on another sofa, Patricia is sitting next to her, her chin resting on the British woman's legs. Seeing that Andy is now awake, Emily increases the volume of the television, but does not try to communicate or even to look at the brunette.

_(Well, I guess Miranda gave her the role of babysitter.)_  
"Is there a bathroom I could use ...?" Timidly asks Andrea.

Emily nods towards the hallway, then the other woman gets up and walks in the direction indicated, but before she can go far, another girl she has never seen before comes out of a door on the opposite side of the room.

Her long light brown hair cascading over her shoulders and her laughing hazel eyes are underlined by a friendly smile, the two women almost fit into each other.

The stranger laughs nervously as she wipes the water from her wet hair directly on the living room floor. A pair of exotic earrings catching Andrea's attention.

_(Who is it? Another member of Runway? Or another kidnapped victim?)_  
"I'm on my way out, you tell Nigel that I'm saying goodbye to him, okay?" Said the stranger quickly.

And with that, she rushes, going around Andrea and down the hall. In the distance, Andrea hears the sound of the heavy entrance doors of the manor which open and close, she shakes her head.  
"It must be nice to come and go as you please," she sighs.  
"Absolutely!" Spouted Serena's amused voice.

Andrea sees the Brazilian standing in front of the door where the stranger has just come out, she has a blood red cocktail in her hand and she is wearing blue jeans, a bikini top with exotic flowers in bright white, certainly luxurious and she wears a pair of expensive turquoise ballerinas at her feet.  
"You seem to have a hangover, querida," she mentions, approaching Andrea and offering her her cocktail.

The strong smell of tomato juice and vodka puts the youngest's stomach upside down.  
"I didn't drink anything, it's sleeping on a sofa in an unknown place ... lots of strange people that makes me look like that." Explains Andrea, crumpling her nose at the smell of the cocktail.

_(Don't hurt to be honest, it's not like any of them care about me anyway.)_

Serena's eyes widen slightly, her lower lip appearing in a pout.  
"Miranda kicked you out of her room, huh? What a shame, you really should have chosen me to look after you, I would have let you sleep in my bed." She sighs, shaking her head gently before offering a seductive wink to Andrea.

The other woman's cheeks warm at the blatant invitation.  
"I ... I ..." Andrea stutters without knowing what to say.  
"Dang, Miranda put she to sleep on the couch?" Spray Nigel incredulous when he joined them in the living room, looking clean and freshly shaved.

The Runway man is dressed in a pale pink shirt with short sleeves, elegant black pants and patent leather shoes the same color as his pants.

Emily raises a delicate hand to greet the man, but remains silent and observant.  
"I don't know how cold she can be for such a pretty girl," added Nigel with a smile.  
"I know, you're right," agrees Serena. "And Andy is so cute, isn't she?"

Her expression is mistaken, a decidedly unpleasant beard entering his tone of voice.  
"Maybe even cuter than your top model last night," she adds with a laugh.  
"Did Tiffany leave with you?" Growls Nigel, giving the Brazilian a dark look.  
"Oh, was that her name?" Serena chuckles clearly amused.  
"Serena!" Man protests.

Nigel's cry surprises Patricia, who jumps on the sofa next to Emily. A chess table next to the dog is overturned when the dog tries to escape the noise.  
"Oh no, Patty, bad dog!" Groans Andrea.  
"Ah damn ..." Emily breathes. "It was Jocelyne's turn to play ..."

She doesn't seem to bother too much with this, however, no one moves to pick up the pieces of the game, each member of the track absorbed by their own world.  
"Put a dollar in the pot to bet Nigel," practically sings Serena as she approaches the man.  
"I take the girl for a makeover the next time you distribute a conquest", he spits out the words in response with bitterness.  
"Of course, it's rude not to share the dessert with his friends," replies the amused woman. "I'm not selfish."

_(They're both as bad as each other, talking about women like that!)_  
"Gross!" intervenes the disgusted voice of Jocelyne.

Dressed in a black suit with a green shirt and almost black dark green shoes, she looks much better prepared for this hour of the morning than the other three.

_(Well, she has a real job ...)_  
"What? It's true." Defends herself Serena by throwing her hair over her shoulder with a small movement of the wrist.

Jocelyne shakes her head in resignation, then notices Andrea.  
"Oh, hey, you're still alive." She notices surprised.  
"Of course she is."

There is a change of atmosphere when their boss joins the team, it's subtle, but it's there.  
"Who do you take me for?" She curtly asks Jocelyne. "Nigel?"  
"It was only once." Groans the man.  
"Say that on the living room carpet." Sniffs Emily.

They then start talking about what looks like a gruesome murder like other people would talk about the weather.

_(Oh my god, I'm dead, I'm really, really dead.)_

Andrea wonders, not for the first time, if all this is not a very elaborate and very dark joke. With the gang's attention no longer on her, she remains silent until the clarity disappears, replaced by a more serious look.  
"So, I heard that the famous Irving Ravitz came to visit his former colleagues, huh?" Serena says.  
"Yes, I thought he was going to make an offer for the Sachs girl," admits Emily.  
"Wait, didn't he do it?" Jocelyne is surprised. "What did he want then?"  
"Who knows what that bastard thinks," replies Miranda.

She throws a poisoned look at Andy and she almost disappears under the blue eyes of the queen.  
"But the fact that he didn't even try to take it shows how useless it is." Miranda points out.  
"So how can we take care of it?" Ask the lawyer to her boss.

_(Take care of me like this 'accident' that destroyed the carpet?)_  
"I still need to think about it," replies Miranda.

In the silence that follows, Andrea's stomach groans loudly and immediately, each eye is on her, she clears her embarrassed throat.  
"So, uh ... am I free to go to the kitchen, or ...? Is that ... I'm a little hungry ..." She mentions.

Nigel pretends to breathe for a moment.  
"Miranda, you need to take better care of your new pet." He scolds, shaking his head.  
"Typical," adds Serena. "I knew she wouldn't keep an eye on the poor girl."

Andy can see that Miranda is already irritated and she tries to quickly turn the anger elsewhere.  
"It's not her fault!" Defends Andrea quickly.

Miranda looks at her, her clean, handsome face softening in surprise.  
"She never wanted to take care of me at first, I chose her." Remember Andrea.  
"You're just cranky because you're hungry," guesses Nigel amused by the young woman's explosion. "Come on, I'm making breakfast for you, my specialty."

Serena shakes her empty glass.  
"And I need another refill." She sighs, motioning to Andrea to follow them into the kitchen.

Humming without any agreement, Nigel takes care of the food while Serena prepares the coffee, Miranda follows them in silence.  
"Allergies? A sensitive stomach? A finicky eater?" Ask Nigel.  
"Say yes, Andy," Serena Council.  
"Uh no ..." Andrea answers honestly.  
"It's the reverse of what I just told you to do," groaned the Brazilian.

In no time, Nigel offers she a plate and a bowl, both very hot.  
"So, grilled fish and miso soup, a hearty breakfast." He comments.

Serena leaning over the kitchen counter.  
"Nigel is obsessed with contact with his Japanese paternal heritage." She explains to Andrea.

As she starves, Andy starts and tastes, once past the initial strangeness, it's pretty good.

_(It sounds more like dinner than breakfast, however.)_  
"It doesn't turn purple," Miranda notes with a slight smile. "You have improved your cooking."

She uses a bowl of cereal, ignoring Nigel when he offers to feed her. Andrea decides to try to push for answers to her questions.  
"So can you tell me what exactly you do for work?"  
"Simple," Serena replies. "I make money for the team."  
"Rena is a professional player," says Nigel. "I'm the deputy commander and Miranda is in charge, but you already knew that."  
"And how are my parents related to this?" Ask the young woman again.  
"Well, they ..." begins Nigel  
"That's enough!" Miranda Cup. "Don't waste your time explaining to this useless girl."

Without raising her voice, she manages to resound her order in all corners of the room, with authority.  
"Uh ..." Andy mumbles.  
"I'm going for a walk, that's all." Miranda declares by grabbing a set of keys, then she leaves without another word.

Shortly after, Andrea hears the distinct roar of a motorcycle engine, quickly fading away from the mansion.  
"Ok, now that she's gone ..." smiled Nigel. "I explain to you."  
"Nigel!" Serena exclaims, scolding him while smiling.  
"What? He’s our boss not our mother, I talk to whomever I want, Miranda and I were part of a gang called Elias-Clarke, created by two childhood friends, when the two leaders died, Irving was also part of the gang, took control of it only because he is married to the only daughter of one of the former boss. "  
"I'm the one who convinced Miranda to leave and form her own gang, so Runway was born," added Serena.  
"Oh, now are you telling the story?" Growls Nigel.  
"You are missing important details." Replies Serena.  
"My parents were also part of this gang?" Andy intervenes.  
"Not at all, they are honest citizens who had close ties to the gangs, they were on the job but not in the job," replied Serena.  
"And they also had ties to the government," adds Nigel.

It triggers Andrea's memory of what Irv had said the night before.  
"Anything about the governor's re-election? He's connected to the Irv Ravitz gang, the current governor was actually one of my parents' many employers and ... they threatened to make it public?" Understands the young woman.  
"You can imagine how irritating Irv was to learn about this security breach." Approve Nigel.  
"Ok but how does that implicate you? And why does Miranda want my parents?" Ask Andrea a little more.  
"We need this information to bring down Irv and his gang," says Nigel.  
"So Miranda was going to protect your parents but before she could, they fled ... and you ended up on their former property." Mention Serena.  
"So this information will end Irving Ravitz's connection ... with one of New York's most influential men." Said Andrea.  
"Well yes!" exclaims Nigel delighted. "I don't know why Miranda keeps calling you useless."  
"It's because she doesn't know how to treat a pretty girl," notes Serena.

This simple sentence leads them to bicker about the beautiful woman that Andy ran into earlier this morning, apparently her name is Tiffany.  
"You must also stop stealing my stuff." Whistles Serena.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Rena." Nigel pretends to be innocent.  
"Don't cheat Nigel, that girl was wearing my earrings when I found her."  
"You just have to stop poaching my top models ... and I won't 'accidentally' take your jewelry off when you leave it lying around."

Again nervous, Andrea wonders if she should interrupt them when she sees Patricia carefully leaving the kitchen.  
"Come on Patty, let's leave them," murmurs Andrea.

She leaves the kitchen following her dog, wondering what to do now, knowing that she cannot leave the manor as easily as the kitchen, after all ... Miranda will always find her.


	8. Chess and skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea shows a special ability to Miranda and a festive supper follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Andy has a very rare talent.

**Living room of the Runway manor, a little after breakfast ...**

Andy had decided to return to this room, leaving Nigel and Serena with their argument in the kitchen.

She settles down to watch TV to try to distract herself from her situation. The rest of his day is spent in a mist of boredom.  
  
**Around the middle of the afternoon ...**

Bored of watching tasteless TV, Andy notices the chess game that is still on the floor; Patricia pushing one of the pieces of the game with her paw.  
"Patty, this is not a toy," admonishes her mistress.

Going over to her dog, Andrea straightens the game table and starts putting the pieces back where they were before. Then she hears a familiar and tired voice behind her.  
"Ah, it's Jocelyne's turn," says Miranda.  
"Sorry, Patty knocked it over instead, you can keep playing, I restored it as before." Apologizes Andrea.

Miranda bursts out in amusement, rolling her eyes.  
"We were in the middle of it."  
"I know, that's why I put the pieces in the same place," Andy gestures to the game.

A spark of curiosity enters the blue and cold eyes while looking at the rooms.  
"Have you studied the movements?" She questions.  
"No why?" Ask Andrea.  
"... did you put them back exactly as they were?" Comment on the boss of Runway.

Andy shrugs.  
"I have a good memory." She mentions  
"A photographic memory?" Miranda questions.

Andrea feels a little offended by the sudden intensity of the other woman, but she can not take the risk of not answering a direct question from the boss of Runway.  
"It's a kind of weirdness that I have, it's not really useful or anything, I mostly used it to pass my exams." Explains Andy.  
"It seems useful to me." Miranda replies.  
"It's really annoying actually ... sometimes I have to turn it off or I just remember a lot of unnecessary information." Sighs Andy.

Miranda forces her to wait, then she does a kind of jogging more graceful and more composed than anything Andy had seen before.

The royal woman returns soon in the room with a Jocelyne looking annoyed.  
"You always write the movements of your opponents, do not you? To think about how you are going to counter them?" Miranda asks the lawyer.  
"Of course."

Jocelyne pulls a little notebook from the shelf above the game table, returning to a recent page and looking at the chessboard.  
"And it was your turn," said her boss. "Are all the pieces still in the same place?"

After a moment, Jocelyne closes her notebook and looks at Andy, eyes bright with an indecipherable expression.  
"Yes, same exact place."  
"... maybe it was just a stroke of luck," said Andrea timidly.  
"Or maybe ..." The band leader approaches her, smiling coldly. "Maybe you'll be useful after all, if you're lucky."  
"Wait what?" Asks the surprised young woman.

Miranda starts pacing, inflamed by sudden energy.  
"She might not even realize what she knows, some events that did not seem so important to her before, but once she knows what to look for ..."

Jocelyne raises an amused eyebrow.  
"You are sort of reaching out, boss."  
"Probably, but it's more progress than we had before, there is no harm in doing a little experimentation, is not it?"

She takes the chessboard, reorganizing the pieces.  
"You will make me reconfigure a new game?" Andy understood.  
"You do not seem very happy about it," said Jocelyne.  
"I only get flashbacks from high school," Andréa answers. "My friends made me do things like that all the time."  
"Things, really Andrea," Miranda said with a slight grimace of disgust at the word.

The other woman does not answer, she instead shoots a quick glance at the new arrangement. Miranda then pours the pieces on to the sofa cushion.  
"Refine it," she orders coldly.

_(This sentence could use a 'Please', but of course.)_

Andy did as she was told, putting the game back exactly as it was a moment before. Miranda makes her do it again at least three more times before she is satisfied and she continues to make her do that, until Jocelyne gets bored and leaves the living room.  
"Well, well, well, it's hard to simulate results like that," Miranda said.

_(Thank God, because if she makes me do that once more I'll scream!)_  
"So ... if you tell me what you are looking for, can I see if I remember any relevant details? That's how it will work?"  
"Yes, we must also do a little test in the field."

Before Andy knows it, Miranda threatens her, her palm leaning against the wall behind her and pinning her in place.  
"What do you say, Andrea?"

_(Ahh, does she need to be so close?)_

She still looks like a blue-eyed angel, no matter how many times Andy tries to remember the opposite. She even looks as good and beautiful as a goddess, the expensive leather of her luxurious motorcycle jacket and the smell of a unique scent belonging to her turn the head of the youngest one slightly.  
"I do not mind if you think it helps to find my parents, so I'm sure."  
"Excellent."

A real warmth penetrates her whispering voice like a whiskey in a glass goblet.  
"I'm glad we decided to keep you after all."

_(It would mean a lot more if she did not think it from such a selfish point of view, she's just glad it's happening like that.)_

A crackling buzz sound makes Andy's eyes look up, Nigel's voice rings, buzzing over an intercom.  
"Hey boss, I heard your motorcycle go in, are we going to have dinner together or what?"

Sighing, Miranda walks to a sign near one of the living room doors, replying back.  
"I have a cell phone, you know that."  
"And yet you're here, answering me intercom, admit it, it's fun."  
"Exhausting, keeps a place for me and the girl Sachs, she quickly supports another idea coming to mind, tell Serena to take out the champagne we are saving, too."  
"Oh ho ho ho, something really good happened, huh?"  
"This remains to be seen."  
"Ok boss, stop being cryptic and come here instead."

Andy follows Miranda to the kitchen, where the rest of the team is already halfway through the first bottle of champagne.

_(I guess it's stupid to expect them to wait.)_  
"Hey, Andy!" Exclaims Serena. "Come sit next to me, huh?"

On the instinct, the other woman looks at Miranda, as if she were asking for permission and then she realizes she does not need the go-ahead to sit at the table where she wants, and she takes care of to settle in the chair offered.  
"I hope you brought your appetite," Serena smiled.  
"Yeah, I skipped dinner."

Serena takes a mouthful of her plate with her fork and offers it to the young woman.  
"How do you take mine?"

A little suspicious but not too surprised, the brunette tastes the food, the sweetness fills her mouth, tempered by crunchy and grilled pistachios.  
"It is delicious! What is it? Scallops?"  
"Yeah, take as much as you want," said the Brazilian with a snappy wink. "There is some for everyone."

She seems to take a lot of fun trying to spoil Andy, she can almost see why someone who does not know better could be attracted to his sweet conversation.  
"Waouh!" Jocelyne makes mocking smile. "Look at that, Rena has already been eating it in her palm."  
"You can stop talking about me like I'm not here," Andy replies.

For a split second, she's terrified of having crossed a line, Nigel and Serena start laughing heartily immediately after, even Emily gives a little smile, all in all, everyone seems a lot more relaxed .

_(Maybe it's because of all the champagne.)_

Even Miranda does not seem safe from good humor, she pours two glasses of alcohol and serves one to Andrea.  
"So, take it."

Andy accepts the glass on the other side of the table, and for a moment, their fingers brush, and they block their eyes significantly.  
"Drink with us."  
"Wow, Miranda, you do not even insult her," said Nigel, impressed. "What happened?"  
"She and I may have found an agreement," replies the chief.

Andy takes a few cautious sips from her glass, but it's thinner than wide and she's almost done right now, Miranda filled the glass when she sees it empty.  
"And I'll continue to be nice as long as she continues to do her part."

A feeling of unease is heard in the air, some dull laughter.  
"Warning girl, now, I'm starting to wonder if your glass is not poisoned," Nigel says.

Miranda bursts, irritated.  
"Oh, enough, I just need to remind her that we are not here for fun and insignificant games."  
"Do I remind you why we are located near the ocean, boss?" Jocelyne asks, arms crossed.

On the brink of the abyss after Miranda's comment, Andyse's mind is unleashed with the worst possible conclusions.

_(The ocean, perhaps to dispose of corpses?)_  
"No fun and fun, says our intrepid leader, as she sails on her private yacht almost every weekend," says Serena.

_(Oh, well, it's a relief!)_

Andy has more than one glass of champagne, appreciating how he complements the sweetness of the scallops and how, in a strange way, these dangerous people seem to be family to each other.


	9. Field test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea is finally useful for Miranda, a musical conversation between the two women and a car chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda does not have a driver and as a motorcycle fan, she is an excellent driver.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos, comments are always appreciated.

**After the festive evening in the kitchen...**

Andrea spent another night on the sofa in the living room, waking up, almost at dawn, Miranda opening the curtains of the room. Grimacing, Andy pulls the blanket over her head, but the other woman pulls it off.  
"Come on, Andrea, we're going back to your house to see if there's any evidence left."  
"Huh, really?"  
"Do not make me repeat and know that I never say something that I do not mean," Miranda replies coldly.

She brings the young woman into one of the gang's sleek and modern cars, the seats are so soft that the brunette feels like they're about to swallow her.

**In no time...**

Miranda and Andy drive in front of the house of the youngest, parking near the sidewalk.  
"The doors could be locked, I do not have a spare key ..."  
"I'll just force the lock," Miranda cut.  
"But it's ... and if the neighbors call the cops when they see us break in?"

Runway's boss laughs.  
"It's your property, relax yourself silly girl."

**As the two women enter inside...**

Andy's chest tightens at the sight of her new home, already destroyed.  
"Ravitz probably asked his men to erase any evidence he might have left behind" explains Miranda. "Fingerprint, blood, body ... They probably took some important things too, but in case they did not, where was your parents' office before you moved in?"

The other woman shows her the way, entering a wad of papers on the floor, she bends quickly to pick them up, dragging them and putting them in order. Miranda begins to search the desk and drawers, hooking the lock to retrieve a stack of files.  
"What should I do?" Andy asks her uncertainly.  
"Search letters, bank account information, ideally we will find something here that links your parents to our dirty governor or Ravitz."

There is little they can find, most seem to have been taken or torn.  
"I was not in this room yet, I only moved in three weeks ago, I was waiting for a job to clean it up and send the things I did not want to Cincinnati House, actually it was locked when I arrived, my parents said they would send the key later."  
"And you did not find that suspicious?"  
"No, not really, they were dealing with sensitive information all the time, even their family home office is still locked, for me it was normal growing up ..."

Miranda then lets out what looks like an extremely well-controlled scream, cutting and surprising Andy. When she looks up, she sees a look of triumph on the royal face.  
"I found something," she meets the espresso color look. "Someone, the name is torn, sending huge amounts of money into a bank account abroad."  
"But ... it's not illegal though," Andy points out before pausing. "It's not, is it?"  
"Not illegal if they did it by the proper methods," Miranda answers, looking at the papers again, her lips contract in disgust. "Someone has changed these papers, and look here ..."

She shows one of the leaves, patting on the sections that have been torn off.  
"Your family covered some of their tracks before they left."

Andy takes the report, looking at it on her own.  
"Oh, you just need the numbers that were here, though, right?"

It shows one of the bank account numbers torn off.  
"Yes!" The excitement dances in Miranda's eyes with her response, though her expression remains unmoved.

It's just something in the way she holds her shoulders, as if there is an electric current along her spine.  
"I recognize him," said Andy a little proud. "My parents made checks with at the breakfast table, some time before my move."

Miranda smiles the sincerity of the gesture rejects the young woman.

_(She looks almost like a normal person, right now, well a very elegant normal person.)_  
"It also miss some pages, did you also memorized them?"  
"Euh ... maybe not word for word, but if there was an important detail you could tell me ... I could try to remember, by association."  
"Acceptable," Miranda reaches out to put on the neck of Andy and the gesture is scandalously intimate especially since it is sweet. "You did a good job."

The eulogy puts Andy right on the edge, the sensation of the soft skin of the chef touching her sends tingling on her back.  
"Oh, yeah, thank you," the brunette answers, wringing her fingers.

Miranda looks a little too hard, so Andy tries to find something else to distract herself.  
"He ... hey, since we're here, I need to take my belongings."

The smile on Miranda's face goes down.  
"What?" The flat, cold tone of her voice is also back.  
"Well, you take me back to the mansion, do not you? You will not let me stay here or in a hotel."  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Good, then let me at least take my things, unless you want me to continue wearing this outfit day after day."

Miranda sneers, but beckons.  
"I want to observe a little more, then it's your lucky day, you have five minutes before I get bored, that's all."

Andy jumped out of the running to her room, the only room she had really had time to do at home cleaning it from the first day of the move, emptying her boxes to store her items and even decorate. Unfortunately, she realizes that it's also a waste now, and many of her jewels, certainly not very valuable, are missing as well. Even if she tries to hurry, put the essentials in a suitcase of travel, Miranda arrives almost exactly after five minutes with an impatient expression on her face.

The royal woman stops when she enters the room, glancing around in a superficial interest, then her blue eyes settle on a music system.  
"It's a beautiful mark," she said.  
"This hint of warmth is back, but just for a moment."  
"It was a gift for my diploma."  
"Tubes a music lover?"  
"Anybody is not it?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Everyone loves music," says Andy. "Have you ever met someone who said he hated music? It may be one of the few universal human things we have."  
"I never thought so," admits Miranda.

Her slender, elegant fingers hang along Andy's CD cabinet, each filled with musical mixes and songs that the young woman loves.  
"Your taste is lower class."

Andy gasped, more offended than she should be, considering her situation.  
"This is only because you are a snob who loves old music! What was it with the satellite radio in the car? All the posts were classic!"

Miranda's lips squeeze together with discontent.  
"... If you played an instrument, you would understand how complex music is."

_(She sulks? It would be cute if it were not for her terrible manners.)_

As they discuss music, Andy takes the opportunity to pack more things, she ends up filling two suitcases, but does not ask for help to get them to the car.

_(She would probably just say something rude, like ...)_  
"If you were not enough dead weight on your own," Miranda's voice comes when Andy puts her suitcases in the trunk of the vehicle.

_(Yes, something like that.)_  
"If I'm a dead weight, then I guess you do not need those bank account numbers after all."  
"Get an attitude ?! Figures."

She does not insist on that and gets in the car and then starts, Andy then jumps inside, trying to prepare emotionally, saying goodbye to her home.

**After they take off...**

Andy looks curiously Miranda to realize that the royal woman is frozen, her blue eyes locked on something in the background of the rearview mirror, she follows the line of sight of the leader to see ...  
"Was this other car there when we parked?"

It's a simple brown sedan and Andy knows it does not belong to any of her new neighbors.  
"No," answers Miranda concentrated.

Without warning, she pulls her car off the street so fast that Andy can smell the burnt rubber, they take off, straight out of the suburbs and onto the highway. Clinging to her armrests, Andy sinks into the soft leather seat and resists the call to scream.  
"They follow us!" Said Miranda.

Her eyes turned toward the mirror, the young woman turns to see the other car follow the rhythm, for such a small thing, it roars like a furious lion.  
"It's guys like this, Irv, is not it? It's not like they do not know where you live!"  
"It is the original territory, we are in neutral ground, all rules come out the window here."  
"What does it mean?" Andy asks alarmed. "What will they do if they catch us?"  
"I do not intend to find out!"

Miranda takes a sharp turn, coming out of the highway and flaming in front of red lights, going further into the city, trying to lose their stalkers. They finally begin to approach the mansion, sunlight waving on the waves of the ocean.

_(It would be a nice show if I was not so terrified.)_  
"So, if we come to the mansion, will they leave us alone?"

Rather than slow down, the leader speeds up, Andy had not even realized that the car could go faster until that moment, the other woman rulers towards one of the rolling hills of Runway Estate. A tight bend looms in front of the two women, but Miranda does not slow down at all.

_(She's going to kill us! She's crazy!)_

Andy covers her brown eyes and narrows further into her seat, when the chief finally hits the brakes, it feels the burnt rubber again.  
"Hold on!" She said almost protective to the young woman.

The curve is so sharp that Andy swears they hit zero gravity for a second, then they shoot in the right direction like an arrow and behind them, Andy hears the tire squeal as the other vehicle tries the same maneuver.  
"Try to follow me now, boys!" Miranda smirks.

But even if their engine is at the top level, the chasers' wheels are clearing quickly and the brown sedan sneaks over the metal security fence, rolling and rushing down the cliff directly into the sea. Andy gasps, covering her mouth with a hand.  
With an air of bliss Miranda slows down easily, pulling into the mansion's lane and turning to the young woman by her side with a smile.  
"And ... that's why we live near the ocean..."


	10. Work and sleep arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea discovers the library, she then has a late-night conversation with Nigel and Miranda makes a surprising decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to recreate as much as I could the camaraderie we like to see between Nigel and Andrea
> 
> Feel free to comment to tell me if you think it's successful or not

**Runway mansion, dining room, after Miranda and Andrea return from Andy's house ...**

The events of the day of field trials that had just ended had really upset Andy.

So much so that when Emily passes her a plate, she finds herself somehow ... happy.

_(At least I ran into the right gang to be kidnapped.)_  
"Did any of you take my car and go out for a ride today?" Jocelyne asks sullenly.

Andy looks up quickly from her meal, Miranda is enormously calm, the lawyer sighs heavily.  
"Yes I did it." Confirms Miranda  
"You left a scratch right at the passenger door." Groans Jocelyne.  
"It must be Andrea." Replicate her boss.  
"What ?! I was not the one driving so recklessly!" Andy mentions indignant.  
"I never damage Jocelyne's cars," says Miranda. "That's why she lets me borrow."

Andy is on the control to be to be to say the leader verbally orally when the other woman leans on her chair, she squints her blue eyes to her with a satisfied smile.

_(She ... teases me?)_  
"In any case," breathes Jocelyne, rolling her eyes when faced with the behavior of the other two women. "You pay the bill to polish it."  
"Of course," accepts Miranda. "This will not happen again."  
"Look at this, as cool as a cucumber," laughed Serena. "I sometimes wonder if she even has a pulse."  
"She would do better," replies Emily. "If she's dead, I'm not working."

It's not as noisy as it used to be, everyone is finished eating and leaves the room, they all went to their rooms.

Andy is on the day point to return to the living room to see it, she can watch television, Miranda stops her.  
"The work is not done yet Andrea, let's see if you can transcribe those numbers." She recalls.

_(Oh that's right.)_  
"Of course, Miranda." Acquiesce Andrea.

**They meet at the library ...**

The room is such that Disney's Belle would have been jealous of it, Andy is amazed, but quickly returns to Miranda's business.

The two women spend about an hour in the room, despite Andy's constant desire to read the works surrounding him, Miranda keeps her on track and soon, Andy writes all that is relevant and a few other details.  
"Your handwriting is so clear," Miranda comments, looking up from the documents and speaking seriously. "You are like my personal photocopier."  
"Thank you?" Said Andy unsure.  
"No," the other woman rolls the papers in a cylinder and hits Andy's head with it. "You're the one who deserves thank you, silly girl."

_(Wow, she's like a completely different person when she's in a good mood, her temper is a real problem.)_  
"I went ahead," informs Andrea. "I wrote everything I can remember that might be useful, if it is chosen yourself, show it and see if it is really memorized."  
"What about your parents' friends here in New York? Can all of their associates seek information?" Ask Miranda.

Andy bit her lower lip, suddenly guarded.  
"... would you hurt them?"

Miranda raises an eyebrow at this question.  
"Have I done you since you were here?"  
"... other than emotionally?" Dare to replicate Andy.

The boss's expression falls flat without being amused. Sighing the young woman relaxes.  
"There is a guy who could be useful," admits Andrea.

**A little later, in the living room of the manor ...**

Andy returns to this room, which has sort of become his default place to isolate. Most of the members of the track remain locked in their room, even Miranda. Thinking about this woman annoys Andy.

_(It is hard and cold, but I chose to work with it.)_

Always immersed in her thoughts, she collides with a strong and muscular torso.  
"Oh!"  
"Hey, be careful now," warns Nigel with his friendly smile.

Before Andy can enter the living room completely, he takes her by the arms and supports her as if she might fall.  
"Now what is a nice girl like you doing in such a place?"

He laughs at his own joke.  
"Miranda asked me to leave her alone while she worked." Sigh Andrea.  
"She asked instead of ordering, I didn't think it was possible, but maybe she could treat you like a human now."

Nigel's palm touches Andy's arms and grabs her by the shoulders.  
"Of course, if you need someone to treat you like a beautiful woman, you know where my room is."

The comment makes Andy blush, even if she suspects that Nigel is gay and only friendly.  
"No thanks," replies the young woman. "I would like to sit, however ..."

He lets her go with an easy shrug, falling on one of the couches.  
"What did you do in the library?" He asks.  
"Follow the clues, I think." Andy answers.  
"You think?"  
"She was the one who told me to do things ..."

He's laughing.  
"Miranda likes a woman who follows orders without asking questions."  
"I doubt she likes me as you suggest." Sniffs Andrea.

Putting himself at ease, Nigel seems lost in thought for a moment.  
"Yes, she was always cold, I never saw her in a romantic relationship, most people are stuck in money and her beautiful blue eyes but her attitude scares them before they go further."  
"A charming woman like that? Really?" Andy is sarcastic.

The man smiles.  
"I don't really blame her for that and when she isn't stressed, she's a good friend."

Seeing the opportunity to learn more about his captors, Andy sits closer to Nigel.  
"So what does she look like? Like a friend?"  
"Well, since we met, Miranda has always made sure that I'm fine, she was strong so I wouldn't be forced to be." Explains Nigel.  
"What are you babbling about?"

Miranda enters the living room without preamble, her cold tone cutting Andy straight to the bone.  
"Noth ... Nothing, he said goodnight," stammers the young woman.

_(It's not entirely a lie.)_

She is exhausted after all that happened during the day. Nigel does not seem bothered by his boss, he puts his arm around Andy, holding her closer to him.  
"I just asked her if she would like to stay in my room, sleep on the couch cut in her beauty routine."

He walks away from the brunette just to give her a big wink. Miranda does not play the game  
"This is not necessary, from now on she will sleep in my bedroom."

It's hard to say who is the most shocked between Nigel and Andy.  
"What?" Ask the woman.  
"But you hate to have people in your bedroom," do the man at the same time. "You barely tolerate when the maid enters."  
"It was not an invitation to open a debate, now if you apologize, I have to speak to Andrea privately," Miranda replies. "Some of us are really trying to do their job."

Without warning, she seizes Andy by the wrist and pulls her on her feet, almost dragging her to the elevator and then to her room.

_(Wait, wait, why does the sudden change of attitude try to make sure I do not run away?)_

**Once inside the room...**

Andy looks again, trying to see if she missed a couch or an extra bed anywhere in the other woman's room. But there's only one bed ... Miranda's. Andy can not bear to think of the implications, she already feels a sense of curious excitement that overwhelms her as the grip of the leader is tightened around her wrist.  
"You remember the rules?"

The heart of the young woman jumps a beat.  
"The rules?"

Miranda lets loose Andy, her icy eyes staring at her.  
"I ... I do not speak unless you talk to me, and ... and I..."

The boss does not let her finish.  
"There's a new rule," she pulls the quilt and starts stacking pillows like a wall. "This half is mine."

She shows a small part of the huge mattress.  
"And that's yours, this bed is big enough so that three people can lie comfortably, just stay on your side and we'll get along."  
"Half? More like a quarter!"

_(Even that is generous!)_

Miranda scowls.  
"Maybe I must be clearer, cross this line and you're dead, that's all."  
"I can not believe it ..." whispered Andy.

_(It's ridiculous!)_

But as for the other woman, the case is settled. Turning her back to the youngest, she begins to undress without worrying about the world, she removes her blouse to put it carefully in a basket of dirty clothes, leaving it in a sub-throat lace La Perla as red as her Prada shoes. The muscles of her back wave with her movements, piercing Andy, almost hypnotizing.  
"... What are you watching?" Miranda makes dryly.  
"Noth ... Nothing! I can not change with you in the room."  
"It is nothing under your clothes that matters to me, or rather, that I can not get myself into a better model, any day of the week."

_(What, what? How is it possible that someone can be so impolite without effort?!)_

Miranda has an annoying smile on her face, as if waiting for an answer.

_(There is no way I just accept that!)_  
"All the money you have will not interest me!"

The ice queen looks surprised, raising an eyebrow at Andy.

_(Oh no, I made her angry?)_

The shadow of a smile is formed in the corners of the chef's lips.  
"So you did not fool me while I removed my blouse?"

The young woman can feel her cheeks blush slightly.  
"I ... it was ..."

_(You know what, if she will not play nice, why should I?)_  
"When you do not speak, it's easy to forget how unpleasant and rude you are, when I can not see your mouth or your condescending expression, you're almost attractive."

To Andy's surprise, Miranda smiled again.

_(She is ... does she appreciate that?)_  
"If I am so unpleasant and rude, you can go back to the living room couch."  
"Hum, you dragged me to your room and abandoned the least piece of your gigantic mattress, it does not make you exactly Prince Charming."

She makes a gesture towards the very unbalanced division of the bed space, but Miranda seems unruffled.  
"I can always make it smaller."

Andy folds her arms.  
"I seriously doubt it."

Andy's comment gets what looks like real laughter from Miranda.  
"So, you are able to defend yourself after all."

_(Is it his way of saying that she likes it, or is it another discrete threat?)_  
"What do you want from me? I treat Patty better than you treat me."  
"Then maybe your dog is spoiled."  
"Patty is a precious little angel and you ..."

The white-haired woman cuts it again with a laugh.

_(Ugh, it attracts me!)_  
"You are a ass!"

Andy takes her pillow and throws it on Miranda, it responds with reflexes of lightning, tearing it out of the air.

_(I should have seen that coming.)_

The leader waves the pillow in front of her.  
"I guess you will not need that, then?"

Andy rushes to recover, but Miranda removes it.  
"Hey!"  
"Yes, Andrea?"  
"... can I get it back?"  
"Can I have what?"  
"Please ... may I have this pillow back."

Miranda smiles at Andy, who is too trendy for the youngest, and hands her the pillow. Andy tries to take their fingers graze. They quickly withdraw.

_(What was that?)_

The young woman settles down on her side of the bed, trying to calm down, on the other side, the queen settles down too, apparently satisfied. And lit start is and a sweet to the sofa and Andy starts to fall asleep.  
"Try not to breathe so hard, that's all."

Andy sighs, turns and falls asleep ...


	11. Let's discuss trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A motorcycle tour, a visit to the airport and Andrea learns a little more about Miranda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not everyone's opinion, but in my opinion the English cuisine is delicious
> 
> As always, do not hesitate to leave your comments

**Miranda Priestly's room, Runway mansion, at dawn ...**

Music notes float in Andy's dreams that night, notes and lines dancing in unknown patterns. But after a while, the boundaries between sleep and consciousness become blurred and Andy realizes that music is not a dream.

By sitting in the morning light, she tries to remember where she is.

(_Oh that's right ... I slept with Miranda last night ...)_

Her face warms up to this thought Room becomes completely alert as her heart begins to beat wildly.

_(Asleep, I slept in Miranda's bed, not with her!)_

Leaving the bed in question, a strong smell of seawater strikes her nose, carried by a constant breeze. The balcony door is open, the music flows as clearly as the ocean breeze.

_(In a way, it almost seems ... sad.)_

On the balcony, Miranda and sitting back to the patio door, facing the sea. It looks like a classic painting, perfectly framed by the open door. As she approaches, Andy remains silent so as not to distract the other woman, enjoying the sight and the sounds. For the first time since arriving at this mansion, she feels at peace. Miranda finishes the song by lowering the bow to continue looking into the sky. She then looks Andy over her shoulder, expressionless.

_(She doesn't seem surprised to see me there, she knew I was watching, probably.)_  
"It was wonderful." Comments Andrea.  
"Of course, I don't expect you to enjoy the music of yesteryear." Laughs Miranda.

_(A joke from Miranda Priestly?)_

Andy shakes her head, unable to help but smile.

_(The music must have softened it, temporarily.)_

At this precise moment, the musician's mobile phone rings, spoiling the moment. Rising, the gentle expression of Miranda's face is replaced by her usual qualities as a glacier: hard and cold. She touches Andy on the shoulder as she walks past her, leaving her on the balcony with an unknown pressure that squeezes her heart like a vice.

Miranda takes the phone call. From what Andy can understand, he is one of the people the boss contacted the day before.

_(An informant? I guess.)_

It is strange to imagine that Miranda calls the favors of a "friend". All Andy can hear is the Queen's side of the conversation, and it's mainly a press clipping, a short response to everything the other says.

When she hangs up, Miranda nods.  
"I found your accountant." She informs.  
"Really?" Is surprised Andy.  
"It is very likely that he will fly today, arrive at New York airport for an international trip, we will intercept him when he lands."  
"And what?"  
"It remains to be seen, but I need you with me to see what the man looks like and if he is the same accountant as your parents." Miranda answers.  
"Of course, if it's the same guy, I'll recognize him." Acquiesce.  
"First, change yourself," orders the queen, her eyes meet the other woman's body. "Something that's not wrinkled, you stand out when you're so disgusting, you find me in front of the mansion, that's all."

She enters her private bathroom and locks the door, Andrea sighs and complies with the order, once in clean clothes she goes downstairs, towards the entrance doors of the manor.

**In front of the manor ...**

Miranda arrives shortly after Andrea leaves. The young woman obediently awaits she, noting that the queen is now wearing an extremely luxurious tight-fitting black leather jacket.  
"We take my bike, Jocelyne is still upset by the damage her car." Miranda.  
"Is there enough room for me on this thing?" Asks Andy worried.

Miranda rolls her eyes, swinging an elegant leg over the racing car.  
"I'm sitting right behind you, huh?" Sigh Andy.  
"That's the idea, go up! And faster than an icy pace." Growls the boss.

Andy is as careful with Miranda's motorbike as with a living animal. She doesn't know where to put her hands.  
"I'm sure if I just hold the edge behind you ..." she stutters.  
"I don't trust you, hold on to me." Miranda Cup.  
"Bu ... but I ..."  
"Do you want to fall and take me with you?"

Andy reaches for the other woman's waist, squeezing it significantly. She is sure to be as red as a tomato, but she does as she was ordered and holds it firmly, pressing her face against the center of her back in front of her.  
"Don't go too fast, okay?" Andy murmurs nervously.  
"Going fast is the purpose of a motorcycle, silly girl." Replies the pilot.

_(Oh great! A fan of speed, after yesterday's car chase I shouldn't be surprised.)_

Miranda takes off, forcing Andy to hug the other woman tighter. Once the initial panic subsides, it is not too serious. But her heart is pounding until they get in and out of traffic, arriving at the airport faster than ever.

**Airport front parking ...**

"Look at that," comments Miranda amused. "I got you here in one piece, imagine that."  
"Yeah yeah." Breath Andy rolling her eyes.

The driver gets up and concentrates on the crowd around them. They must drive several around, searching the crowd while the motorcycle is moving.  
"He must land in about fifteen minutes, so stay alert." Mention Miranda.

Andy does as said, hoping they don't seem too visible. But then she realizes that they probably look like any other couple waiting for the arrival of a friend or family member.

_(It should be easy.)_

Except that fifteen minutes passes, then fifteen more. Andy gets a little impatient, she wonders if she will have cramps from having to sit on the bike a round more circling the airport.  
"It's the right airport, is not it?" She finally asked.  
"Really, Andrea? Do you still doubt me?"  
"I just check."

_(What a thorny ego.)_  
"What is there with you?" Sigh Miranda annoyed. "You obviously went to an airport before, right?"

Andy feels surprisingly embarrassed at once.  
"I ... I did not really travel a lot, other than my move from Ohio to here."  
"It's a shame, you learn a lot about yourself when you travel, the time I spent in England was ..." Miranda looks at the young woman as if she had forgotten that she had an auditor. "Hmm ... It does not matter."

_(Oh no, you can not start then do not tell me anything!)_  
"Then you went to England?"

The other woman looks at her carefully.

_(She will not talk to me if she thinks I'm looking for personal details ...)_  
"I wanted to go," Andy adds quickly. "It sounds so good, I know it's a classic tourist destination, like Italy or  
France, but I think it's a classic for a good reason, right? Sorry, I'm going for a walk."

The queen's face softens and she looks almost melancholy, Andy can imagine a small spotlight in the white-haired head playing through vacations memories.

_(Or maybe she's just glad I do not ask invasive personal questions?")_  
"It was wonderful," said Miranda. "One of the best experiences of my life, I was born there but, I went to America as a teenager, I went back there to learn more about my heritage and get in touch with my roots especially since I was not going to get that from my parents."

She shakes her head slightly.  
"Even beyond that, so many things were so beautiful and I did not have time to see half of what I wanted, and the food? I have never eaten as much as I did at that time."

_(Wow, she's almost star-studded, it must have been a great trip.)_

Miranda looks a little embarrassed, as if she suddenly realized she was talking a lot.

_(It could be the most I've heard it say at one time, it's certainly the most positive I've ever heard it be, it's kind of nice to see that side of it.)_

Andy does her best to smile encouragingly without falling into total disorder.  
"How long have you been there?"

Miranda looks away as if she can find the answer to Andy's question.  
"Some months, I think, maybe more there was no kind of calendar, I stayed as long as I felt like that."

_(Wow, that's life, right there!)_

Andy remembers the fact that the other woman is incredibly rich, and she imagines traveling with her to England.

_(I mean, she's gorgeous, rich, powerful, she's not ALWAYS an ass ... what can a girl want more?)_

Andy looks at Miranda and the tense way she scrutinizes the crowd.

_(... maybe someday ... who knows what the future holds?)_

On the verge of saying something else, Andy gets excited when she sees a familiar face.  
"Miranda!"

She grabbed the sleeve of the leather jacket, pulling the queen a little closer and shaking it.  
"It's him, he's the guy!"  
"Do not point, you will make us notice and you threaten my balance!"

_(Oh that's right.)_

Keeping her hands around Miranda's waist, Andy remembers to stay still.  
"We have it now," she said more calmly. "To see where he's going."

Man walks on the street with several pieces of luggage, checking his phone from time to time.  
"Go on, go on ..." Andy whispers.

Finally, the man takes a taxi, excited, the young woman presses Miranda.  
"I understood it!"

Miranda laughs at Andy's youthful attitude and follows the taxi with ease while keeping a few cars between them and the taxi at all times so that the driver does not notice them.

_(Miranda won't let him escape us ...)_


	12. A solid first step darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Luxurious Hotel, a Merry Miranda and a Mirandy Light Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smaller than the last ones, it is mostly an addition of the first Mirandy moment of history 
> 
> As always thank you kudos and do not hesitate to comment

**The taxi Miranda and Andy have been following since their departure from the airport takes the man they need deeper into the city and drops him off at a high-end hotel ...**

Miranda parks her motorcycle and removes her elegant leather jacket. The two women walk as discreetly as possible towards the hotel. The Runway boss moves gracefully. Looking up, Andy can't help but be impressed by the size and luxury of the building.  
"Fancy." She comments.

Miranda looks at her, frowning again.  
"I suppose, stay outside, I will also have a room for us." She informs.  
"... Why?" Asked Andy surprised.

If it was Nigel, Andy would have said it was to tease her, if it was Serena, she would have thought it was a date, but she really can't say what Miranda is thinking.  
"So we have an excuse to wander the halls and get him out of his room, silly girl." Explain Miranda.

She takes her hand from her pocket to lightly break her fingers on Andy's forehead. It is not a slap or even a hard blow, but rather a tap. However, Andy spreads her hand and remains motionless as the other woman enters the building.

**A few minutes after...**

Miranda returns to Andy with a key card in hand.  
"I could understand on which floor the accountant stays, we have a room on the same floor, we just have to hang around until he gets up." Miranda declares.

Andy almost comes out of her skin when Miranda puts an arm around her shoulders.  
"Come on, honey, let's go." Purrs Miranda.  
"Is the sweetheart part really necessary?" Frowns Andy.  
"A loving couple will stand out less in the mind of a witness than two unknown strangers."

_(But if we go in together ... people will think we are ...)_

Stunned, she lets Miranda drive her inside the hotel and take an elevator. As soon as they leave the elevator, Miranda goes directly to the accountant's room. Her foot, still wearing black Prada shoes, rushes and slams violently into the door.

_(Oh shit!)_

Miranda does not give the accountant time to react. She grabs her gun and grabs the man by the throat. She hits the accountant against the wall, leaning the end of the gun against the man's temple.  
"If you don't want to die, you will stay calm." She threatens.

Eyes wide, the accountant silently asks for Andy's help, the guilt pierces the young woman, the man does not seem to recognize her, but she knows him and seeing him like that reminds her that she is an accomplice of all that Miranda said. The accountant is clearly nervous.  
"Yo ... you wouldn't kill me in front of your girlfriend, would you?" He stutters.  
"You're out of luck if you think you have pity on her," Miranda laughs.  
"That's right, because ... I am ... a member of her team!" Improvise Andy.

She dares not say more, for fear of shattering the illusion, so she holds her lips tightly closed. Leaning over, the royal woman presses her forearm with her free hand against the accountant's throat.  
"Today is a special day, you can help me put an end to corruption in the politics of our city, don't you already feel noble?" She smiles.

Andy had gotten used to Miranda's voice, her cold lines and her truncated orders. But there, each word comes after a roar, her voice is terrifying.  
"I ... I don't know who ..." begins the trembling man.  
"You know a man named Irving Ravitz, right?" Miranda Cup.

The accountant's eyes widen in fear, but Miranda chokes him before he can say anything.  
"Shh hush hush, all you have to do is agree." Mention the woman.

Slowly, he nods.  
"Well," Miranda takes a step back. "Now you are going to answer a few questions about our beloved governor."

**The two women leave a few hours after their arrival ...**

Miranda is positively beatific. A smile stuck to her face from the moment they got on her motorbike until they got to the manor, she didn't even go inside, parked right outside her house and jumped to her feet. Miranda threw down her helmet, dropping it to the floor.  
"Our first solid step to defeat this bastard!" She springs up.

Her gaze is electric when he lands on Andy, part of her tight control has returned to she and that banishes her broad smile. But still, the corner of her lip rolls up. Her whole body shakes with excitement as she approaches the brunette.  
"It's time to make a victory!" Mention Miranda.

Unable to suppress it any longer, the royal woman turns and sprints at full speed on the hill, running towards the ocean.  
"Miranda! Wait for me!" Call she Andy.

Miranda does not listen, jumping forward on the private beach of the manor with a joyful cry.  
"Life is Beautiful!"

Standing on the shore, Andy grabs her chest and looks at the other floating woman, still wearing her designer black leather pants. The tide rises, sinks slowly around its ankles, but does not drag it.

_(Not yet.)_

Then the Runway boss splashes Andy with a well-targeted kick in the water.  
"Hey! It's not fair!" Exclaims Andy.  
"What are you going to do about it, Andrea?" Miranda is amused.

Her carefully combed white hair is stuck to her face, darkened by the sea water. When she opens her eyes to look at the cloudless sky, the color is exactly the same shade as the ocean that surrounds them. Upset, Andy stays there a moment longer before breaking up and taking the plunge.  
"It's to make me sleep in a small corner of the bed!" Shouts the young woman.

She slams the water by sending a series of splashes in the direction of Miranda, she splashes back and soon, they scream and howl with laughter.

_(All the tension of the past few days has just melted.)_

Andy finally feels serene, but for how long ...?


	13. Embarrassing moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Nigel's bedroom, an embarrassing moment between Miranda and Andy then the gang goes out for a casino night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very slight nudity in this chapter

**Private beach of the Runway mansion, after Miranda and Andrea return from the meeting with the accountant ...**

Too early for Andy's taste, it's getting too dark to stay outside longer. Miranda leaves her leather jacket and her precious Prada outside on the porch of the manor so as not to have too much sand inside the house, but she always drips and Andy too.  
"I'm going to sleep well tonight," Miranda says, leading the other woman to her room.

Andy mostly follows her by instinct, but Miranda stops her at the door with a surprised look.  
"Wait here, I'll use my shower first." She orders.

And then she closes the door right in Andy's face.

_(Ughhh! Unbearable woman!)_

The laughter that suddenly comes from behind her makes her turn around, she sees Nigel in the middle of the corridor, his arm covering his eyes, his glasses in hand.  
"Oh my god, sorry, she's like that," laughs the man.  
"I think I should be used to this by now, but she still manages to surprise me." Sigh Andy.

Smiling gently while putting his glasses back on, Nigel motioned for she to go downstairs with him to his own room, which is directly below Miranda's.

Nigel walks into the room, motioning to follow him inside.  
"You can use my shower instead of waiting for her majesty to finish taking hers, I promise I won't even look inside." Suggest Nigel.

Winking, he leaves the bedroom door open and walks down the stairs to the living room, whistling loudly. Andy hears it as he goes to the other side of the house, and she shakes her head amused.

Andy starts to look around her, Nigel's room is remarkably different from that of Miranda. Like his boss, Nigel has a costly personal collection adorning the walls, but if Miranda's room is focused on music, motorcycles and fashion, this piece doesn't have it.

Nigel himself clearly shares Miranda's love of fashion, much like the rest of the Runway, but instead of motorcycles and musical items, Nigel has priceless rolls of parchment and cloth, as well as several culinary items decorative. Andy approaches the library and sees more than a few titles in Japanese.

_(Serena was serious about Nigel trying to reconnect with his fatherly culture.)_

She realizes that she searches and jumps in the private bathroom, wanting not to interfere with Nigel's business.

Hot water is a blessing and Andy stays in the shower longer than expected.

It is only when she reaches out to grab a towel that she realizes that she has made a serious mistake ... all her clothes are still in Miranda's room.

_(Oh but that's not true! What could go wrong now?)_

She really doesn't want to put back the dirty, wet clothes on the bathroom floor, even if it is only for a few minutes.

_(Well, Nigel's room is only one floor from Miranda's, so ... all or nothing!)_

With her dirty clothes in her arms and a towel tightly wrapped around her, she quickly sprinted from Nigel's bathroom to Miranda's bedroom.

Humming, Andy opens the door to the queen's bedroom and enters the room, happy to hear the water still flowing from the other woman's bathroom. Except that Miranda is not in the bathroom ...

Naked ... almost naked, only a towel at the waist, Miranda stands with a red Perla bra and a clean silver blouse in her hand, her breasts perfectly creamy and firm with light pink nipples in the open air.  
"Oh!" Andy breathes, turning red with embarrassment and a little excitement. "I was thinking of you ..."

_(Oh my god oh my god oh my god!)_  
"I mean ... I forgot my clean clothes ... when I ..." Stutters Andy mortified by what she just said.  
"I did it too." Miranda Cup.

The boss made a gesture with her dry clothes in her hand and almost all the muscles of her body, thin and formed by yoga and pilate, agitated her movement by shaking her chest.

Andy expects Miranda to shout or make a sarcastic comment, but the other woman's expression does not change at all.  
"You can change you here, I'll give you five minutes."

Andy lets out a big sigh of relief as Miranda returns to the bathroom, locking the door firmly. The brunette's head looks a little like a bee colony moving, blurred and disoriented, it changes as quickly as possible.

True to her word, Miranda does not leave the bathroom until five minutes later, dressed as elegant as usual, a light silver blouse with a contrasting dark blue skinny skirt and another Prada pair , this one as blue as the skirt.  
"Thank you for not getting upset Miranda ..."  
"It was an honest mistake."  
"I violated your privacy a little, though."  
"You have been useful lately, so you have a good will to burn."

_(It's a pretty pragmatic way of looking at this.)_

Yet Andrea finds it comforting, nodding to the door the other woman goes out.  
"Come on, it's supper time."

Miranda seems as far as she is concerned, the discussion is over. In truth, Andy is still upset, but she wants to keep appearances too.

_(If she claims that it never happened, I would do the same.)_  
"It's pretty cute that you're supping together."

Miranda slows down as she walks down the hall, so that Andy and she can be side by side.  
"It's just logical, we would not live together if we did not love each other."

Entering the living room, a dead silence surrounds Miranda and Andy. It's pretty obvious to make them give up their conversation, alerting them instantly. The whole gang is waiting for them with eyes full of judgment and seriousness as they enter.  
"...What?" Ask their leader.

She is already bristling, getting ready for a fight.

_(I thought everyone was getting along here, what's wrong with this sudden bad feeling in the air?)_

Jocelyne advances with her arms crossed, she frowns at Miranda.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Work," replies her boss. "Why?"

Instinctively, Andy tries to capture the scene, to spot every detail in an instant. There are playing cards on the coffee table and cigarettes on ashtrays, and another bottle of champagne open on the counter next to half eaten snacks.

_(Nothing in the room looks suspicious or off, so why ...?)_  
"You promised to help me train for my tournament tonight!" Serena makes a handful of cards in her hand, she throws them on the coffee table.  
"You have to help us, Miranda!" Beseech Nigel. "She wipes the floor with us!"  
"You are the only one here who can match her," adds Jocelyne. "We counted on you."  
"... I already lost three hundred dollars ..." sigh Emily.

Just like that, Miranda relaxes.  
"Oh, that, I forgot, listen, someone here must stay focused, I can not be there to play games with you all the time."

Serena can not help but drop a story.  
"But you had plenty of time to play on the beach with your pet this afternoon."

She looks at Andy with both arched eyebrows.  
"Hmmm? Your hair is still wet querida ... what were you both doing in Miranda's room?"  
"Andy was taking a shower in MY room," Nigel intervened. "Thank you very much."  
"Gain my big prize," meets the Brazilian amused. "Huh?"  
"Have we not already explained how the girl Sachs is forbidden?" Remember Jocelyne.  
"Do not worry, they really did nothing but flirt a lot," reassures Andy.  
"Exactly," smiled Serena. "There is nothing wrong with a little innocuous fun."

Nigel swapped seay, making sitting place between Serena and himself and stroking him hopefully, laughing, Andy will sit so well.  
"Listen," Nigel laughs. "Now, I have a good luck charm, I feel invigorated, one more trick, Rena?"

Andy looks at their cards with curiosity.

_(I do not want to play, but I like to behave like that.)_

Miranda looks from the doorway, arms crossed.  
"So you will try to win a tournament tonight?" Andy asks Serena.

This one pouting.  
"No no, I am not allowed to play in this casino because I always win."  
"She's here tonight," says Jocelyne. "Did not Miranda tell you?"  
"I forgot," confesses the chef  
"She's big in those circles," Emily smiled. "Certainly to attract a crowd."

_(I think it's the longest string of words Emily has ever uttered.)_  
"Music live, a lot of people, money, excitement," makes Serena enthusiasm. "And the dinner and drink at my expense at the hotel restaurant!"  
"You should come," Nigel said. "The whole team goes there."  
"... except Miranda ..." adds Emily.

At that name, Andy looks at Runway's boss.

_(What is this expression on her face?)_

She realizes that Miranda has not lost her eyes all this time. Normally, she scans the environment, sober and lively, but she feels a little distracted today.

_(Maybe she's really mad at me after all?)_

Serena's hand on her knees shakes Andy.  
"You come with us? Ditch Miranda for an evening, I'm sure she'll be happy for the time alone."

These people lead a completely foreign lifestyle to Andy, but as long as she is with them, she wants to taste it.  
"... Okay! I'll go!"  
"No," said Miranda curtly. "You certainly will not do it."

The exaltation of the young woman explodes like a balloon.  
"Aw, what?" Nigel asked surprised.  
"She chose me to watch her, that means she stays with me."  
"I could cover you," offers Emily.  
"It's part of the deal," replies her boss.

_(What a killer of joy, I knew that kindness earlier today was an act.)_  
"Okay ... Well," Andy is resigned. "You have fun without us, ok?"

Serena doesn't seem too tense about it, shrugging and going first.  
"Of course, just now querida!"

Jocelyne follows her, followed by the two other members who go to the casino.

Shortly after, the car's engines come on and go, disappearing in the night ...


	14. Problem at the mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little action between rival gangs, a protective Miranda and a special moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ : indicates the beginning of a romantic moment  
🖤: means the end of the romantic moment

**Moments after most of the Runway gang left for a fun evening at the casino, while Andy is forced by Miranda to stay at the mansion with her...**

Andy feels her hip thrown and she drops her brown eyes disappointed to see Patricia who asks her for attention.  
"I'm going to the library," she said.  
"I need the library for more research," the leader answers. "Stay in the living room."  
"Oh, now, you punish me."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"How would I know ?!"

Opening her mouth to replicate a little more, Andy hears the sound of glass breaking in another room and it freezes. In one second, Miranda is at her side, one hand on her shoulder as she pulls her. The royal woman looks almost like a soldier, trained in combat, not to panic at the first signs of conflict. Instead, she is ready, her weapon unsheathed.  
"Have you heard ...?"  
"Might be anything," the Miranda Cup.

Andy stays alert too. For a long time, she tried to suppress the frequency with which she retrieves small details, since most of them are stuck in her normal life.

_(But here it's starting to get more and more useful ...)_  
"Our security system should have already detected a human intruder," the leader told her. "But..."

She shakes her white head and shifts her grip from Andy's shoulder to her hand.  
"Go, let's leave this room, it's too exposed, we do not want to be ..."  
"Trapped here?" Makes an unknown voice  
"... covered!" Exclaims Miranda.

Screaming, Andy does what Miranda says to her and falls to the ground as firebombs trigger around her. The smoke and the gunpowder fill her senses, the noise and the heat overwhelm her. Striking with one leg, Miranda spills one of the coffee tables in the living room between them and the attackers.  
"Damn!" Whistle does. "Did you catch how many there were?"  
"I heard four guns and I think ... I saw them too, just for a moment," Andy answers.

The coffee table vibrates with each lost ball.

_(What wood is this thing made of ?!)_

Andy shows Miranda where the intruders were, hoping they did not move too much. A drop of sweat rolls over the royal face, but the Queen of Ice's breathing is regular and she does not seem panicked at all.

_(If anything, she looks excited.)_

Miranda smiles once at the youngest, trying to bristle her brown hair.  
"Well, I trust your memory."  
"Let me fight too! If you have another gun ..."  
"Do you know how to use a firearm?"

Miranda sees the hesitation of Andy even if it does not say a word. For a moment, the leader looks bored.  
"Rest on the spot! I need you alive."

She takes her mobile phone out of her pocket and throws it at the other woman.  
"Call Emily!"

And then, in a moment of almost imperceptible pause, she stands up and fires four clear shots.  
"Augh !!!"

The shot resumes, wilder and less focused as Miranda goes down. The phone shake in Andy's hands but she sends a text message to all Runway members hoping desperately that they can come back on time.  
"Only two of them were still in the same place, and one of them has disappeared," said Miranda.  
"Stop wasting your balls!" Scream one of the men to his teammate. "Go get her!"

The sound of the boots hitting the carpet freezes Andy again.

_(Are they really loading us?)_

Pushing her aside, Miranda stands in front of her as one of the men runs around the coffee table, facing the two women and aiming at them. In one second, Miranda shoots first and the man drops to the ground and the room is empty. Miranda puts Andy up, almost delicately, inspecting her, her palms quickly grazing the shoulders of the young woman as she turns it in all directions.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"A ... one more, there is one more."

Miranda's blue eyes are narrowing.  
"What?"  
"There were four men," Andy answers. "I'm sure."

Shaking her head, Miranda takes her hand again.  
"Come ahead."

Andy is grateful that the other woman turns her back on her and opens the way, so she can not see how the tears begin to flow from her brown eyes.

_(Do not cry, I can not cry now.)_

Basically, she wipes tears quickly.

_(We're not safe yet, there's another guy somewhere in this mansion.)_  
"We'll get out of here," Miranda reassured her. "My bike is still in front of the mansion ..."

She checks each door as they pass through, cleaning the room before letting Andy follow her.  
"Watch our backs."  
"Y ... yes ..." Andy is uncertain.

With their peeled eyes, Andy feels they can do it.

_(But in such a big mansion, he could hide anywhere!)_

They are barely out of the mansion when the last man attacks, Andy does not realize it at first, she feels shocked when she feels an arm wrap around her throat, and then she is pulled back, out of reach of Miranda.  
"Miranda! Miranda! Help!"

The words are cut off, when the man strangles and strangles her, aiming her gun at the Runway boss.  
"Not moving!" He said. "Come slowly and maybe I'll leave the girl!"

Miranda does not move, her eyes fixed on the other two. Andy starts to fight harder but it is in vain.

_(I lose oxygen ... the world goes black ...)_

Relaxing slowly, Miranda extends her arm and drops her weapon without stopping to look at others.

_(Miranda, no!)_

And then, the royal woman rushes forward, the palm of her hand pushing the gun that fires violently in the air.  
"Oof!" Made Andy.

She is stunned, grateful to breathe again, she can only enjoy it for a second before moving back in fear. Watching Miranda fight with the man on the ground. They roll on themselves, the man placing Miranda on her knees as he raises his fists to hit her.  
"Let her go!" exclaims Andy.

As he bends down, Andy takes the gun from Miranda.

_(But I do not know how it works! What if I shoot Miranda?)_

Working on her instinct, she reverses the catch and uses it in the most primal way, clubbing their attacker in the back of the head.  
"Augh!"

The man goes astray on the side, bleeding freely. That's all the queen needs to turn them around, knocking him down with a freak. She gets up, breathes hard and bleeds from her lower lip.

_(She has been abused, but she is alive.)_  
"I was so lucky," Andy said. "I'm so glad you're fine."

This cold shell melts a moment.  
"... me too."

❤️  
Shocking Andy, Miranda takes her by the neck, a firm contact bringing her back to reality, then the queen pulls her to her, the whole body of the brunette pressed against hers as she kisses her firmly on the lips. Miranda holds the youngest against her with both hands on her hips, the leader tongue brushes against the other woman's lower lip.  
"... mm ?!" Groaned Andy.

She plunges right away, opening her mouth to Miranda, hands back to the neck.

_(It's so good ...)_

Then the queen stops another kiss, stopping a few inches from the face of the young woman. For a moment, they are frozen there, still breathing heavily adrenaline.  
"Nothing," Miranda said smiling wedge.  
🖤

Andy's palms rest under Miranda's chest, not pushing her away, but pulling her closer.  
"Why?"

Slowly, the queen's hands fall to her side.  
"It was your reward for helping me, Andrea."


	15. Work under pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang returns to the manor and discovers what happened in their absence and the day after the attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in many Mirandy fan fiction, Miranda denies her feelings for Andrea

**After a kiss Andy finds to have been incredible...**

Miranda turns away from her, the young woman can see the head of the leader stand up as she wipes her mouth after kissing her, it sting for a reason that she can not or does not want to understand.

Miranda leans over and checks the intruder who dared to enter the mansion a few hours before, with three accomplices, in order to hurt the two women. The ice queen is looking for a pulse, her elegant fingers glued to the man's neck.  
"Now," she said. "Let's make sure none of these guys get up before we do something else."

Covered by what has just transpired, Andy does not even have the mental energy to be properly offended by Miranda's usual rudeness.  
"There is a lot of glass on the floor," she said instead. "Be careful."  
"Yes, I know, Andrea," A scowl darkened the boss face as she pushed aside a broken picture frame. "They have messed up my house, come clean up what we can."

Andy's stomach starts to bubble up, the world revolves around her.

_(She means ...?!)_

Covering her brown eyes with both her hands, the young woman rushes to grab a bag of garbage in the kitchen, and then focuses on cleaning the debris in the living room first. Do not waste her breath arguing, Miranda is helping her.

**Two hours later...**

They hear a car arrive. At first, Andy panics, thinking that Irving has sent more of his men after them, but when the doors open a raucous laughter spreads.  
"Go, Nigel," said Serena. "Count them."  
"I've done it already," the man replies. "I did it!"  
"You're drunk," Emily told him. "Give them to me."

_(This is our gang!)_

The fact that Andy starts to think of them as 'her' does not really fit. She is too happy to see familiar faces.  
"The guys, what!?" She asks, pausing.

Emily has a huge pile of money in her hands, a lot of money, Nigel gropes to give her more, despite the fact that the thin arms of the British are almost overflowing.  
"It must be a joke," said Jocelyne, smiling. "Why did not they just spend the money? You're lucky that none of you lost that on the way home."  
"... What is going on?" Andy asks. "Serena was not playing for money, right?"

Swaying towards the young woman, the Brazilian leans forward, resting a finger on Andy's lips and silencing her.  
"Not ... above the table, querida."

Some money fall to the ground.  
"I can not count it now," said Emily, exasperated.  
"Here you are," said Miranda, dryly.

Like a thunderclap, her voice goes through the chatter, silencing the rest of the team and Andy.  
"Where have you been? I asked Andrea to call you!"  
"Is everything alright?" Nigel asked surprised.  
"I did not get a call," Emily said.

Reality begins to dawn on them, a jab piercing sobriety cutting through their drunken haze.  
"Hey," said Jocelyne. "Who toppled this briefcase? Someone threw my notebooks on the floor ... who did that?"  
"It was not Patty this time, at least ..." Andy starts, defending her dog.

Emily first notices that something is wrong with the way she pulls out her weapon, but the lawyer is the one who starts putting two and two together.  
"I know you did not want to come with us," Nigel begins. "But did you have to organize a party while we were away? He ends up scowling."  
"Maybe they were trying to get dirty and Miranda knew we were going to throw a key in her plans," Serena told him.  
"No ... no, it was nothing like that," Andy stutters.  
"We have just had some unwanted guests, courtesy of Irv," Miranda replies.

Emily disappears, throwing the money into Nigel's hands. She reappears in no time with another gun.  
"Friends of the party?" She asks, handing the gun to Miranda.

Her boss checks the weapon for a bullet before lighting the security and placing it on one of the coffee tables. Serena gets up straight, instability in her gait is lost.  
"Shit, Miranda, are you sure you're fine?" She asks, giving Andy another look, not the kind she usually does. "And you, kid?"  
"I'm fine," Andy answers.  
"They were not a match for me," said Miranda.

Part of this familiar sufficiency comes back to the voice of the queen.  
"We have not received a call, or you know we would have been here," Serena mentions.

For a moment Miranda seems lost in thought, like a computer waiting for a calculation to complete the treatment.  
"Hum, I know, help me clean up this mess."

_(Did not I send the message as I thought ...?)_

Andy is happy for the occupier's work, he keeps the feeling of flowing in her intestines to become too bad.  
"You, boss," Nigel finished.

**The next morning...**

Andy moves nonchalantly around a bowl of cereal, without eating a bite. Yawning, she takes another sip of her coffee while trying to wake up.

_(I know I sent this message, I know it.)_

But that's not even what prevented her from sleeping last night.

_(Miranda kissed me ... and I'm almost dead.)_

Sleeping next to the royal woman had been almost impossible after that.

_(She did not deform at all or go back to her rest, does anything bother her?)_

As if invoked by Andy's thoughts, Miranda walks into the kitchen and pours herself a bowl of cereal.  
"Goo ... Good morning," do the brunette.  
"Hum," the queen leans over to check Andy's bowl. "Oh good, you do not eat my cereal."

_(Is all she has to say, does anything happen to this woman, does that kiss mean anything?)_

Miranda pulls out her phone and starts scrolling, checking the news. Biting her lip, Andy tries not to look at her and fails. Finally, she can no longer be silent.  
"Hey, Miranda?"

Her eyebrows rise to recognize the woman pronouncing her name, but she does not look away from the news. Andy fights with herself, trying to find the right words.  
"Can I ask you a question?"

In fact, Miranda looks up at Andy, a glimmer of annoyance in the cold blue.  
"You just did it."  
"I mean another."  
"If I say no, will it really dissuade you?"

Andy is getting bored too.  
"If you asked me to kiss me!"

Upon entering the kitchen, Nigel immediately asks the attention of Miranda and Andy.  
"Gooooood Morning, love birds!"  
"Never call us that again," said his boss coldly.

_(Yes, I agree!)_  
"You're just grumpy because you're nutritionally unbalanced, why are you eating that while I'm here to cook for you?"  
"Because I do not want to have a fish breath all day," Miranda replies.

Nigel shrugs and then presses some oil into a pan, whistling while he's eating. Miranda can not make as much noise until she gets fed up, grabbing Andy by the forearm.  
"Come on, let's get out of here."  
"Of course, where?"  
"The library, we still have work to do."

**For hours, Miranda keeps Andy in the library...**

At first, it's simple, showing her pictures and names to see if that rings a bell to the young woman.  
"And this man, have you ever seen your parents talk to him?"  
"No ..." sighs Andy. "I'm sorry, I do not recognize it at all."

With a mockery, Miranda throws the picture aside, running a hand through her white hair, she looks away, deep in thought.  
"Ok," she says. "New approach."

She leaves and comes back quickly with a laptop, high-end, she begins to drill Andy even stronger, to seek information.  
"What about this document? Read it carefully, is there any particular information you notice?"  
"I can hardly understand all that, everything is legal, mumbo jumbo."  
"I do not care if you understand or not, I ask you if you recognize it."  
"And I tell you that I do not do it! Everything is in Greek for me."  
"And that?"

Miranda plays an audio recording, a conversation between two unknown voices about a transaction. A major transaction, Andy gets a little dizzy thinking about all these zeros.  
"Have you recognized people who speak?"  
"No ... listen Miranda, I already told you, I'm not like the search function of your internet browser, is not it?"  
"That's why I show you something, it could be tangentially related to the governor or your parents, work with me here."  
"You are authoritarian!"  
"What?!"  
"You stress me, you have to back a little, physically and metaphorically."

Andy can not stand the other woman so close to her chair.  
"Habitual, we're not even ready to finish here," Miranda replies.  
"I can not work with you breathing in my neck like that!"

Filled with fury, Andy finally catches it.  
"I am not a fucking machine, Miranda! Let me breathe for a moment! And back!"

She expects the Ice Queen to come back, or raise her voice, or threaten again. She is ready for that. But Miranda does not say a word, firmly squeezing her lips.  
"... I am a person," adds Andy more calmly. "I have feelings and you can not throw me and shout orders and pretend I do not exist, then wait for me to continue to endured it without saying anything."  
"... ok," she does not say anything else for a moment. "Let's take a break..."


	16. TV show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting TV break between Andrea and Miranda, followed by light information about the governor Runway wants to knock down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly filling for the plot and provides an interlude of calm before the action resumes

**After all this time locked in the library...**

Andy takes the break granted by Miranda with pleasure. As on the instinct and in the need to take the air, she leaves the mansion remaining for a moment in front of the doors of the residence she had just crossed calmly. This is an even bigger surprise than the leader's understanding when no one stops her leaving the house.

_(If I keep walking ... will any of them come after me?)_

The thought makes her slow, Patricia lounging outside in the sunlight, so her mistress whistles her by her side.  
"Go, let's take a little walk."

The dog barks happily, trotting near the woman.

_(I can not afford to leave, these people are my only chance to reach my parents again or to get answers to all.)_

**When Andy returns from her walk...**

Emily waits near the doors of the manor, she does not say a word, but when the brunette is inside, the British disappears in her room.

_(Was she waiting for me ...?)_

Shaking her head, Andy's instinct drove her to the living room where she spent her first night in the mansion. In one way or another, it looks like HER room.  
"Hello," Miranda's voice said.

To Andy's irritation, the boss is present in the room.

_(Does not she have her nice big room to hang out in? Why is she here?)_

Pursuing her lips to say nothing, the young woman sits on the couch in front of the queen and turns on the TV.  
"Do not leave your dog on the couch."

Patricia's tail stirs when Miranda recognizes her. The dog leans against Andy's leg, his huge jaw resting on her lap.  
"I would not do it," Andy replies to the other woman.

Turning the channels aimlessly, she stops, shocked, when a familiar face illuminates the screen.  
"Oh, hey, it's Jocelyne! She spends a lot on TV, does not she?"  
"More often now than she was before, it's a new development for her."

Andy takes a look at the name of the program.  
"... My first divorce," she reads out loud. "What is it like a series or something?"

Miranda grin with disgust at the word 'thing', but answers the question anyway.  
"I never thought to ask her."

Andy and Miranda watch the TV program, interested to see how Jocelyne would stand under the lens of the camera.

_(She's not very good ...)_

All the remarks of the lawyer are restrained, retained by a script. She may have been good on the fly during her interviews, but in a TV show she is a little dull.  
"She has at least a good comic timing," says Andy. "Does she play her own role?"  
"It looks like this."

Miranda flips through a fashion magazine, but she puts it aside and sits down, she obviously did not expect to have to watch TV before the other woman came back from her walk.  
"Can you see from this angle?" Andy asks her.  
"Mmm, I'm just listening, you told me to back off, anyway."

_(Oh!)_  
"I ... I did not mean that literally."

_(I did not expect her to take it so seriously, I just broke because I was frustrated, now I feel bad ... maybe I should invite her to sit down with me?)_

Andy moves slightly.  
"You can sit here, if you want."

Miranda hesitates a moment, as if trying to read the young woman. Andy does her best to be welcoming but not expectant. Wrapping up her fashion magazine, the boss takes the invitation and lands gracefully on the cushions right next to the brunette.

_(Oh, she's sitting very close ... that's good.)_

Miranda picks up the conversation from before, probably trying to cut off the tension.  
"Jocelyne is better suited for interviews, I think."

Andy watches TV, the words come out of the mouth of the lawyer clumsily, a little stuffy.

_(She is not wrong.)_  
"To be honest, it's not like the other actors are much better."

Miranda smiles in acknowledgment as another actor pushes through their lines as if it's him first time.  
"I'm not sure if it makes Jocelyne better or worse."

_(I do not have to think about the fact that I can feel her warmth through our arms touching each other, tried and failed.)_  
"If only they let Jocelyne improvise her lines."  
"This could make this acceptable."  
"You want to change channels?"  
"I mean yes, but I do not think I can look away."  
"I know what you mean, I'm curious morbid."

There is something so quietly intimate about sitting down like that, touching lightly and sharing the same entertainment.

_(Well, then my beating heart could challenge the 'Peaceful' part of it ...)_  
"It's as if they had all recorded their lines in different rooms," said Miranda.  
"I am getting used to it, still a few episodes and I do not even think to notice it."  
"I am sure that Jocelyne would be delighted with this revision."

Miranda moves and rest her arm around Andy's shoulders.

_(She does not even seem to notice she's doing it!)_

The young woman tenses up immediately, not because she is uncomfortable, but because she does not know how to react.

_(She always looks at TV casually, it's not bad, it's just the first time she's done something like that, I do not know what it means, maybe ... she's just at ease with me? )_

Andy does her best to play it cool, sitting next to Miranda, she does not want to overreact and scare the other woman, or make it odd by leaning over her.  
"Do you have any idea what the plot is yet?" Miranda asks her.  
"I ... uh ..."  
"Yes, me neither."

Much of the usual coldness disappeared from the queen. All her intense energy died out that very morning. The program turns out to be a dramatic comedy, and once past the acting game, the story is pretty funny. But Andy's attention is mostly on Miranda.

_(Have I finally earned her respect?)_

**The program is almost over when Nigel enters the living room...**

He dressed in a black silk robe with red Japanese patterns, open revealing a muscular torso that Andy could have guessed from the man's generally dressed upper body, trousers plain black silk, matching the bathrobe, completes his dress. Nigel is obviously looking for company  
"Hey friends, it's terribly calm here today."  
"Jocelyne is on TV again," Miranda replies.

The man glances at the screen before laughing, rolling his eyes a lot behind his glasses.  
"Oh my god, is she still here? Someone has to tell this woman to embarassed herself."  
"It's interesting ..." smiled his boss. "That's what she keeps saying about you."

Andy bursts out laughing. Despite his words, Nigel stays until the program is over. Then he claims the remote control, moving from one channel to another, until they all see something that makes them pause.  
"Oh, do the group man."

The governor is on the screen, the one at the bottom of Irving Ravitz's dirty pockets.  
"Pouah," Nigel moaned by changing channels again, but Miranda stops him.  
"Returns that, let's see how the local news covers it."  
"Positively, I guess ..." said Andy. "I have never seen a single newspaper trying to drag it in the mud."  
"Probably because they would finish dead if they were doing it," suggests the other woman.  
"You can not be serious ?!"  
"Why would I joke about that?"

_(This dark world goes much further than I ever imagined ...)_

To think that there was some day, she was completely ignorant ... The governor goes on a long speech, charismatic and patriotic. In the end, Miranda almost grinds her teeth.  
"What bullshit, at least, have the balls of being honest."

Taking out his phone from his pocket, Nigel starts typing something in the search engine. When he finds what he is looking for, he throws the phone at his boss, who grabs him with one hand elegantly.  
"It looks like there's going to be a rally later in town, he said," looking at Miranda. "Rude enough to party and not invite the old friends of his boss, do not you think?"  
"What do you want to crush?" Andy asks.

Nigel smiled at her, full of careless abandon.  
"Hmmm, it's a public event, maybe he did not invite us because it's something we're going to show."

Andy can not say if Nigel tries to rationalize any evil idea that puts that spark in his eyes. Looking at Miranda, the young woman expects the queen to protest or accept, but her expression is carefully neutral, carved to give nothing.

Then she checks her extremely expensive Tiffany watch on her wrist before getting up, pulling on her jacket with a decisive tug.  
"Let's get there, we can arrive on time to downtown if we leave now!"


	17. Fighting leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downtown gathering proves productive, Irv dares to show up again at Runway Manor and a fight follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a gang leader, Miranda is not afraid of a close fight
> 
> Feel free to comment at the end of the chapter to tell me who you think wins the fight 😉

**After turning off the television and Miranda is again strung her superb leather jacket...**

They ride in one of the luxury cars of the gang and Miranda finally explained.  
"At the gathering, there will surely be people from Irv, we will take Andrea there and see if someone rings a bell."

The concerned is slumped a little in her seat.  
"Of course, back to grind."  
"Hey," do Nigel. "You want to find your parents, right? Stop whining, we're doing something exciting."

The man had fortunately had the time to change himself, replacing the bathrobe and silk pants with designer jeans and excessively fashionable sports shoes, enhanced by a sweater once again embellished with a Japanese motif and a jacket just as chic and expensive as any other Runway clothing.

**The group arrives downtown faster than expected, given the traffic...**

Miranda finds a place to park, which is a feat in itself, and they walk the rest of the way to the rally.  
"This place is packed!" Exclaims Andy. "I had no idea that the governor had so much support."  
"What do you want to be a journalist in New York and you do not pay attention to local politics?" Nigel asks mocking.

He teases her but it strikes too close to the house for the young woman and she starts to become defensive.  
"Yes, well, it's not like I ... I mean, I just arrived in town less than a month ago, so ..."  
"Stop talking and concentrate yourself," Miranda Cup. "We are on mission."

_(A mission ?! Does this woman even get along?)_

Nigel seems on the same page as Andy.  
"Okay, Special Agent Priestly, we'll be serious."  
"And I would watch all those I can recognize ..." Add Andy.

Andy scrutinizes the crowd, trying to sound discreet, and then a familiar and smiling face drifts in front of her.  
"... Jocelyne!"

The lawyer, dressed in her black work suit with gold buttons and a blouse also gilded, takes a half-handshake break, radiant charm and elegance with all those she meets. 

For a fraction of a second, the facade lowers when she sees the other members of Runway and Andy, the shock making the hazel eyes grow darker.  
"Ha ha!" Sneer Nigel. "She can not even pretend that she does not know us, go girl, you're supposed to be an actress!"

Jocelyne scowls before waking up, as if she had switched a switch.  
"Of course, I know you," she said, smiling. "You are rich and influential people."  
"And we live in your mansion ..." starts Andy.

The redhead slips next to her, elbow gently in the ribs.  
"Well, people should not know until you talk too loud ..."  
"Hmmm," Nigel thoughtfully. "My silence is not easy to buy, you know!"

**There is a microphone crunch that receives too many comments...**

This makes them all watch the scene.  
"Hush!" Said Andy. "The governor's speech begins."

The important man approaches the podium, smiling victorious. For a fraction of a second, Andy is captivated as the crowd, attracted by its pure magnetic appeal.

_(I do not even talk to him but he feels ... so sincere, I can listen to him all day.)_

If Miranda had not already connected him to Irving Ravitz, Andy would find it almost impossible to believe the other woman.  
"It is safe to put it on thick ..." comments Miranda.  
"I have seen candidates do worse and still get approvals," replies Jocelyne.  
"Are you sure Irv has this guy on a leash?" Andy makes sure.  
"Positive!" Affirms Nigel without hesitation.  
"I do not want to waste my time on him otherwise," adds the leader.

_(I know it, but ...)_

Andy looks around, seeing her own expression reflected in the crowd around her. Everyone applauds, acclaims the good places swept away by fever, everyone except ...  
"Hey!" Andy grabs Miranda's shoulder with a brief jolt. "I recognize someone, someone for whom my parents worked."

Making a gesture, she highlights faces one after another.  
"Just over there by the podium," alle adds for good measure.

Every person she points out is disinterested in the speech, but they scrutinize their surroundings, on alert.  
"You see them?"

She spots more of them once she knows what to look for. If she had not recognized one of them, she might have thought they were just security. Miranda's blue eyes are narrowing.  
"It's the people of Irv."

The heart of Andy skips a beat when the leader takes her wrist in her hand, the young woman points again.  
"Do not be so obvious," Miranda reprimanded.  
"Sor ... Sorry ..."

Taking a look at her right arm, Miranda nods curtly to the men Andy has pointed out.  
"I'm on it," Nigel said.

The Runway man passes through the crowd, surreptitiously returning with a photo-phone filled with images.  
"As for the evidence, it does not have much weight," says Jocelyne. "We are at a public event, everyone can come for any reason."  
"But it's still a potential link between Irving and the governor," Andy said uncertainly.  
"I'll take what I can get," said Miranda.

Her palm warms around the brunette's hand, and for a moment she hesitates, realizing that the leader has not let her go.

_(If Miranda squeezes me harder, I will not be able to concentrate!)_

Slowly, Andy begins to twist her hand from taking the other woman on her. Flexing her wrist, she wonders if Miranda is trying to keep her like a pet on a leash. The leader does not seem to notice, eyes drawn on the governor.

_(I do not know how to ask her, when she looks so focused ...)_  
"... Miranda ..."

The woman's eyebrows are straightening up, seeming a little surprised so what is Andy looking at. Then she lets her go quickly, as if she were burned and she crosses her arms.  
"Rest right next to me until the end of the speech, that's all."

Andy does what the other woman tells her, not knowing whether the gesture should be kind and protective or threatening.

**The group rolls to the mansion in silence after the rally ends...**

Andy sitting next to Miranda in the back seat while Nigel drives Jocelyne's car. The other two members of Runway finally lazily speak of the talk and hopes that Irv is losing one of its most important pieces.  
"Hey," said Jocelyne. "Is it Emily?"

Stretching her neck to see, a knot of tension rises in Andy's throat as the British woman paces in front of the manor's doors. It's palpable once the others come closer, more and more insistent as the group of four gets closer to Emily.  
"He's inside," said the woman.

Miranda's face falls, like a terrible black cloud, casting a shadow over her.  
"There is no chance that it's not the one I'm thinking about, huh?" Andy asks.

Avoiding her with a nod, Emily goes inside, the other four following her.

**Irving Ravitz welcomes them into the mansion lounge...**

Surrounded on all sides by his gang members, some even hooded. Andy's jaws rise to the sight, eyes lowered to see guns in their hands, or tied to open the cases in plain sight.

_(It's not something I would have ever thought of looking at before.)_

Irving stands as they arrive.  
"Miranda, Nigel, did not anyone ever tell you that it's rude to let a guest wait?"

Clearly not in the mood to play games, Miranda does not bother with false excuses and cuts straight to the point.  
"What do you want!?"

Irv's voice tumbles like a cold thermometer.  
"Watch your tone, woman."

Something moves in the air, a toggle switch. Every man in the room goes for his gun, escalating Runway's situation from dangerous to mortal. Passing in front of Miranda, Andy raises her hands, showing them empty.  
"Wait!"

She has become so used to being ignored or dismissed that she does not expect someone to really listen to her. But miraculously, they do it.  
"... Irv is waiting here to talk to you," said Emily.

A single drop of sweat rolls on the face of her boss, but sin expression remains ice.  
"Speak, of course ... you can ... talk to me ... alone, do not you?" Miranda asks Irv.

He approaches her, smiling slightly.  
"Let's see if you've earned that right, Miranda."

_(No way... )_

Irv opens his suit jacket. Angry with her, Miranda does the same, then rolls up the sleeves of her blouse.

_(They are not really going to fight, are they?)_

A hand on Andy's shoulder pulls her back, she looks up at Nigel as he pulls her out of the way. The man's face is pale and tight with concern for Miranda.  
"Idiot..."

Keeping her voice at a whisper, Andy finds her eyes drawn to the two rival gang leaders, measuring each other.  
"Miranda will win," she says confident and loyal to the woman.

Without warning, both leaders hit. Miranda fast as lightning, but it's certainly more than a street fight. There is a demanding science behind every shot, a meticulous calculation that even Andy can not see.

_(Miranda just needs to keep her cool!)_

But Andy can say that the queen becomes more energetic, her face reddened by the contained rage.

_(Focus, Miranda, focus!)_

Emboldened by her desire to help the other woman, Andy takes a step forward. Nigel's grip being loose, maybe he was not expecting her to try to run as the fight unfolds.  
"Absolutely not!" Emily does, catching Andy by the wrist, a clear warning in the way she tightens her grip. "Stay in place!"

Andy is not sure if Emily thinks she's trying to run away, or if the Brit does not want the brunette to intervene, but the redhead does not release her anytime soon. Miranda is swinging wildly now, projecting her movements. Irv weaves and avoids, deviating or dodging. 

Two other movements of the leaders, then the fight is over ...


	18. Observatory and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the result of the fight between leaders and another moment Mirandy deeper than the previous one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, before the usual notes, I would like to know if there is among you a talented artist in drawing or photoshop, I have beautiful images on which the story is based, but as the character of Miranda is based on a man and the girl does not look like Andy, I wanted to know if any of you would be interested in modifying them to add them to the story I will mention of course the work of the artist and do not appropriate it to me on this here are the notes concerning this chapter
> 
> It is important that Miranda and Andy is a heart to heart conversation to advance their relationship
> 
> as always your comments are welcome 
> 
> tell me if you are disappointed with the result of the fight between Irv and Miranda

**Miranda splits and Irv grabs her fist, throwing his rival on his hip and on the floor...**

_(No!)_

The floor vibrates with impact; Miranda does not get up.  
"I know you're preparing something, Priestly," kneeling Irv takes Miranda by her white hair and forces the blue eyes to meet his eyes. "Learn your place woman, that's what I came to talk to you about."

He lets Miranda go and turns around, catching Andy's eye for a heartbeat. Smiling disarming, Irv waves.  
"Say hello to your parents, is not it, Miss Sachs? And you might want to reconsider who you want to protect yourself."

And then he leaves, his men drag behind him and Miranda still on the ground, humiliated.

**After Irv's departure, it's as if a spell is broken... **

They thaw and Nigel runs to Miranda's side, helping her friend get up.  
"Good blood, Miranda! If you had not challenged it one-on-one we could have taken it!"

Sullen, Miranda spits blood, refusing help and shrugging the man's arm. She gets up, but is obviously unstable.  
"You do not know, Nigel, I made a judgment."  
"It is also my enemy, Miranda!"  
"Keep yourself, Kippling, it's not the same!"

Visibly injured, Nigel retires. The tension in the room is again palpable, Ravitz at the source, but it creates a discord between old friends. Looking at each other, Andy feels torn.

_(Do I have to say something, do something?)_  
"Very well," sighed Jocelyne. "Okay."

The lawyer makes her decision before Andy, she grabs Nigel by the shoulders, and says the hard but calm voice:  
"Enough testosterone you two, Miranda, lets go, we can still bring down Ravitz."

Emily agrees, but before anyone else gets a chance to talk, Miranda storms.  
"Miranda, wait!" Exclaims Andy.

**Miranda goes straight to her motorcycle parked in front of the mansion...**

Andy runs in front of her and puts a hand on the motor happy that it is not hot.  
"What!?" Miranda bristles but does not slap.  
"I'm coming with you," Andy said resolutely.  
"Why?"  
"You are the one I chose to watch me, do you remember?"

The other woman grits her teeth, a crimson bruise already blossoming on her high cheekbones.  
"... yes, do not fall, that's all."

She gives the youngest helmet and without another word they leave in the night.

**Slowly, Miranda and Andy go to a parking lot and the leader kills the engine...**

She had left behind the speed limit and tore the streets of the city.  
"Down."

Miranda pulls her helmet and breathes deeply, looking at a building a few steps away.

_(The old observatory?)_

Andy puts her helmet on the seat and follows the other woman. She does not wait for her, her hands in the back of the close of the leather jacket as she walks towards the observatory.

**There is a place outside, an observation point where they can look on the roofs of the city, all that glitters beneath them...**

_(... maybe she comes here to calm down?)_

Leaning against the rails next to the royal woman, Andy keeps her eyes on the panoramic view, it's really pretty, but she finds that she can not enjoy it. Glancing to the side, she sees Miranda who has lost all her dragon fire, reigning in her emotions so closely, she looks carved in the mirror.

_(Or marble, like a Greek goddess.)_

Finally, Miranda speaks.  
"I thought ... that you were afraid of me?"

A little troubled, Andy looks away.  
"I think ... I'm not scared anymore, it's not so useful anymore."

It really makes the other woman laugh.  
"Liar."

The youngest is agitated, she begins to guide the shores of Miranda.  
"Do not do it! For! Make! Fun! Me!"

The leader recoils after a particularly hard jab, casting a dirty look.  
"Look this."

_(Oh, did I take her to one of the places where Irv hit her?)_

Andy feels a little bad, remembering why they are here.  
"Okay," she said. "So this whole situation is terrifying and weird, but I'm already in the thick of it, I can not look back now."

Settling more comfortably against the grates, Andy continues to look at the city, and then suddenly she spots her, she grabs Miranda's sleeve, shooting at it.  
"Oh, I see my house from here!"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, right here," she makes a gesture but Miranda squints.  
"... do not see her."  
"Go, look, look where I'm pointing."

The other woman gets closer, leans a little to look at the same angle. Then her blue eyes light up with pleasure.  
"Yes, I see her now."

She is more comfortable now, this self control safely. Deciding to test the waters, Andy launches a small probe.  
"I am sorry for what happened."

A flicker of disgust meets Miranda's expression, but otherwise she does not answer.  
"... But you really should not have shouted at Nigel like that."

Dry and flat, Miranda rolls her eyes to her.  
"What do you know about that?"  
"I know he cares about you," trying to regain control of herself too, Andy clings to the rail and pushes the tremors in her voice. "I know he's someone who did not leave you alone to fight what's going to happen."

Miranda sighs, bends to rest her forehead on her arms, crossing the rail.  
"I'm not sure everyone would believe me, but I feel bad about what I told him, Nigel is like a brother to me, he has my back."  
"Everyone in this mansion has your back, Miranda."  
"I know, I know, I was just ... humiliated," she admits. "I tried to be the person they could all count on and instead, I was beaten."  
"They are still counting on you."

Tilting her head to lie on her cheek, her icy eyes focus on Andy. Reading it, taking it apart and putting it back together.

_(Maybe this time she sees something new.)_

Andy notices their closeness, so, with her carelessness she entered the personal space of the Runway Dragon.

_(We are close enough to kiss each other again, if she leans a little forward ...)_

The memory is hot, if a little torn.

_(I still do not know why she's doing it, the heat of the moment?)_  
"... Hey," do Miranda.  
"Uh ...?" Andy clears her throat. "Yeah?"

_(Did I staring at her lips?)_

The leader raises a finger, frowning.  
"This place is my private place where I go to be away from the team, do not complain about where we were when we came back, understood?"  
"Private!? It's a public park there!"  
"You know what I mean, I better not catch wind of you opening your big mouth."

Andy rolls her eyes.  
"I do not go, and my mouth is normal size, thank you very much, a perfectly fine mouth."

The other woman laughs again dark.  
"Oh, I know that your mouth is good, Andrea."

The face of the young woman blushed; anchored to the place, she squeezes her jaw, remembering the kiss again.

_(She's trying to deviate, but I know it's a big problem, I do not want her to think I do not take it seriously, I want her to know she can trust me.)_

❤️  
Andy stabilizes, determined not to lose this moment.  
"Miranda, you know you can trust me, right? Not only about all this, I have your back too."

For a brief moment, there is a sweetness to the expression of the other woman, she looks grateful, and can be a little surprised. Then her face hardens again, returning to her usual stoic mask.  
"Just because I trust you with my private place of thought, it does not mean that I will share all my darkest secrets with you."

_(I'm not honestly sure to be intrigued or concerned ...)_  
"You mean you have MORE dark secrets !? You do not have enough for a woman?"

It seems a little amused Miranda and she relaxes a little.  
"Maybe you do not have enough, Andrea."  
"Hey, I have secrets!"  
"What did you cheat on a math test once?"  
"Two times, actually."  
"How could I have doubted you?"

Andy shoots her tongue.  
"If you must know, I once stole a book ... by accident, but still."  
"It's sneaky, you had to be up all night."  
"I used to steal my mother's credit card to buy rare books online ..."  
"What children do not steal their parents' credit card?"  
"I felt guilty about it for months! I mean, uh ..."  
"Bring her, Andrea, you would not recognize a dark secret if he hit you in the face."  
"And what's wrong with that?"

Miranda laughs heartily.  
"May be that I just enjoy the symmetry."

Andy's heart beats a bit, even if she does her best not to show it.  
"Ok, and if we introduced a barter system?"  
"I do not follow you."  
"One of your dark secrets for something to me, give me your price."  
"Interesting."

She caress a finger on her lips in a fictional thought.  
"Tell me a real secret."  
"These are real secrets!" Indignant the brunette.

Miranda shakes her head.  
"Very well ..." sighs Andy. "Um, I'm really excited about motorcycles."

This defenitively catches the leader by surprise, she hides it well, but Andy sees a brief glimpse of what she really thinks.  
"Is it true?"  
"Maybe yes, maybe not, I just wanted to see how you would react."

Miranda does not care.  
"... Well done, Andrea."  
"Now it's your turn."  
"It was not the case."  
"It was exactly the case!"  
"The affair was a secret for a secret, unless I knew you were telling the truth ..."

_(Oh, you sneak bitch.)_  
"You want to know it so badly?"  
"I could just find out for myself."  
"You would not dare."  
"Well, I'm glad to see that your opinion about me has improved."  
"... maybe a little bit."  
🖤

Miranda abruptly turns away from Andy, one hand in her pocket and the other motioning for the youngest to follow her.  
"Go, we should go home, Andrea."


	19. Food and Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fast food stop Mirandy, the leader of Runway apologizes to the team in her own way and a part of playing card between the gang members and Andy
> 
> I'm always looking for someone who is talented in drawing or photoshop to edit images to integrate them into the story, the name of the artist would be registered each time an image appears, if you are interested write in the comments at the end of the chapter, thanks 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here no Runway women have really focused on food, they eat health as a rule, but not excessively like Emily in the movie with her cheese cubes, and they allow themselves to fast food from time to time
> 
> The pictures added to this chapter and the one added to the already done chapter  
are the work of voltage.inc; Lovrstruck choose romance  
I hope I was able to insert them and if so please

**On the way back from the observatory...**

Andy stands firmly on the back of Miranda, wrapped around the driver while it brings them back to the manor.

_(She does not drive so recklessly, now it's actually fun!)_

Amusement and Miranda do not seem to go together, and as much as Andy enjoys the ballad, she can not help but feel conflicted again.

_(She's nicer than before with me, is not she?)_

The more the young woman discovers Miranda, the more her actions begin to make sense to her. The leader is determined and dedicated to her team but not to anyone else.

_(And this obstinacy quickly becomes stubbornness or a tunnel vision.)_

In private, Andy wonders if Miranda is starting to reconsider her first impression of her as well. Lost in thought, she is surprised when they stop at a fast food restaurant. Andy does a double-take.  
"Huh, why are we at a burger joint?"

Miranda just gives it a look.  
"You eat in places like this?" Made the young woman surprised.  
"... What is it supposed to mean, Andrea?"

The brunette looks up at the familiar brand, her stomach growling already.  
"Well, you know, you're all rich and so on," she ends up answering the royal woman.  
"Rich people do not live on goose liver and stew, you know."

Her tone is shuffling and nasty, but he does not quite reach her blue eyes, which are lit up in an open amusement.  
"Okay ... I do not even know what the dishes you just named, but I guess it's chic."

Miranda walks over to the cashiers, giving Andy an impatient look, she runs quickly after the other woman and they line up.  
"What are you doing?" Ask the leader.

Andy had reached in her pocket to catch her credit card.  
"Euh ...?"  
"I pay, tell me what you want, that's all."

❤️  
Miranda and Andy end up getting the same meal, up to the flavor of their milkshakes.  
"You would say that you could have good taste after all," made the leader amused.

The brunette chews one of her fries, sniffing.  
"Har har har ok, Prince Charming."  
"... Hmm," Miranda stares intently at her, destabilizing her again.  
"... wha ... what?"

The royal woman sighs.  
"You are really a child, are not you?"

Leaning, she takes a paper napkin and rubs it at the corner of Andy's lips, their eyes not leaving each other, the time as frozen for a few minutes, until the leader pulls back the paper towel which is now coated with ketchup , Andy's face warms up in embarrassment at the smirk and amused smile of the other woman.  
🖤

Once Miranda and Andy have finished their meals, the leader remakes the line and will order five more combos.  
"Miranda ... are you still hungry?" Ask the other woman.  
"Yes, silly girl, I'll eat them all myself."

She hands the bag to Andy and nods to the outside of the fast food.  
"Oh!" Includes the young woman, following after Miranda. "How am I supposed to keep this and you at the same time, though?"  
"Very carefully, that's all."

**Miranda brings them back to the mansion... **

By a miracle, Andy does not let anything fall on the way. The leader does not waste her time, pushing the button of an intercom and roughly barking an order.  
"Everyone in the kitchen, now, and move all at an icy pace you know how it makes me vibrate."

**The two women arrive before the rest of Runway in the kitchen...**

Miranda takes the bag of Andy's arms to put the burgers in the place of everyone.  
Serena walks through the room door first, her eyes resting on junk food.  
"Ooh, Miranda, how thoughtful," she says with a big smile. "I was about to order, in case we did not eat together today."

She perch on the edge of the table, shooting Andy a wink before unpacking her meal.  
"I heard that you had a meeting with the bastard earlier."  
"You have heard it," said Jocelyne's voice.

The rest of the team, those present for the fight between Miranda and Irv, take their places in the kitchen without preamble.  
"Thank you, Miranda," said Nigel merry.  
"No problem."

Miranda clears her throat, the only physical sign that she is not as composed as she claims.  
"You know that Irv is a priority."  
"Of course," Emily answers. "That's why we are here."  
"I ... invest myself too much," confesses her boss. "Say shit I do not want to say."

_(I think she apologizes, in her own way.)_

Nigel shrugs, filling his mouth with another bite of his hamburger.  
"It happens."  
"It will not happen again," assures her friend.  
"Hum ..."  
"I'm serious, Nigel."

Nigel does not say much else after that, but he reaches out and taps Miranda on the shoulder, shaking it slightly.  
"Do you two have already eaten?" Jocelyne asks, changing the subject.  
"Yeah, on the way here," Andy answers.

The air clears considerably, more as usual around the table. These dangerous friends immediately return to their normal roles, laughing loudly while Nigel sets up the mixer to make milkshake.  
"Because someone did not think to bring dessert," he said smiling.  
"I had only two hands to carry everything and we were on a motorcycle," defends Andy.  
"Excuses, excuses," Jocelyne amused.

The youngest in the group feels good, comfortable with the way things have worked out. Looking at Miranda, who is trying to open a bottle of bourbon for the milkshake, Andy can not help but think that maybe she had helped to facilitate that, one way or another.

_(Maybe something I said to the observation reached her.)_

Andy takes this thought with her to bed, falling asleep to the sound of Miranda's gentle breathing on the opposite side of the bed...

The rules to keep Andy at the manor have been considerably relaxed. After having her walks to Patricia, Emily does not even wait at the front doors.

_(I guess it would be odd to run away at that time, I mean, where would I go? aAnd I still need to find my parents.)_

**Curious to know where the gang is, she hears a great stir by the private casino she visited on her first night at the mansion...**

Andy opens the door of the room and an explosion of music and shouting hits a slap, the whole team is involved in the most intense card game she has ever seen.  
"Okay, gently, friends," Serena said. "It's poker, not frenzy."  
"Yeah, said the card shark," replies Jocelyne.  
"Oooooh!" Made Nigel happily.

He reaches down and gives a high five to the lawyer. Miranda laughs, noisy and full. It's a strange thing to hear from her, or to see her smile so easily. Emily is the only one who faces the door; she looks up at the entrance to the room, giving Andy a brief nod, and the rest of the group turns in their seats to see her.  
"Hey, Andy!" Exclaims Serena delighted. "Come join us for a poker game!"

Miranda's face falls to an even, neutral expression when she sees Andy, just giving her a nod as Emily did. The young woman approaches cautiously.  
"Hum ... like money?"  
"Yes," replies the leader. "I'll lend you a few hundred."  
"And I promise I will not even cheat," Serena adds.

A chorus of moans and snorts of unbelief follows her words.  
"... anyway," does the Brazilian. "Do you want to sit down?"  
"Yes, she can sit on Uncle Nigel's lap," laughs the man.  
"We have an extra chair," Emily replies.

Miranda cuts firmly.  
"She will sit next to me, that's all."

Shaking her head, Andy pulls the chair pointed by Miranda, and Serena immediately gives her playing cards. The young woman looks at her cards in confusion.  
"... you know how to play, right?" Ask the leader.  
"No, but i can learn, the advantages of having this special memory is that i can pick up games easily."  
"I can imagine."  
"Yeah, maybe we could do a few laps and I'll ... look what are you doing?"  
"To look at someone else's cards is usually considered deception, querida," Serena told her.  
"So ..." does Jocelyne. "Do you know card games at all?"  
"Hum ... go fish?" Andy replies.  
"... You poor, poor thing," sighs the Brazilian.  
"Oh come!" Indignant brunette.

Laughing, Serena picks up all the cards, and remants. She treated them brilliantly, treating the game as seriously as she had done before.

_(I'm lucky, I already have three in my hand.)_

The rest of the group takes the game without complaining.  
"Queens?" Andy asks.  
"No, go fishing," replies Miranda.

Reluctantly, the young woman takes a card from the draw pile in front of Serena.  
Nigel is watching his game  
"Then," he said. "What are we going to do with Elias-Clarke?"  
"You have five, Jocelyne?" Made Miranda.  
"More than anything," says the lawyer. "We need strong proof that Irv binds to the governor, hearsay and coincidence will not withstand any control, so Miranda, go fishing."  
"Good blood," grumbles her boss.

They go around the table, throwing ideas between playing the game.  
"Money," Serena said. "In politics and business, always follow the money trail."  
"If we prove that the governor has his neck in the back of gangs," said Nigel. "He will come down like a ship, go fishing."  
"Easier said than done, however," said Miranda. "He keeps his files tight and neat."  
"Of course he does," replies Jocelyne. "He is the cleanest and most prude governor the state has ever had."  
"... go fishing," said Emily.  
"But that's why I'm here, is not it?" Andy asks. "And that's why my parents fled? They must have known something useful ... Oh!"

They all look at her expectantly, waiting for a huge revelation. Sheepisly, she holds up to four queens.  
"... I win!"

Nigel raises his hands in the air dramatically.  
"Nooooo!"  
"And that means ... that I win too," laughs Jocelyne. "I bet you would beat him this turn."  
"It's cold," Emily is having fun.

They all start laughing, and Miranda even seems to be proud of Andy for a moment, before the leader's phone rings...


	20. Fun misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call for an interesting turnaround, Mirandy in the bedroom and a little humor
> 
> Still looking for someone skilled in drawing or photoshop to illustrate this story, the name of the artist will be mentioned, write in the comments if you are interested or know someone who would be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We continue with the relationship of Miranda and Andy, but the plot begins to return slowly with the beginning of this chapter

**The ringing of Miranda's phone resonates in the private casino...**

Cutting off the group's fun in the face of Andy's victory from their card party; go fishing. The smile falls on Miranda's face as she responds, her voice cut short.  
"Yes?"  
"Miranda? Miranda Priestly?"

Even if the phone is not on the speaker, Runway and Andy members can all hear the voice clearly.

_(That's the guy we shook at the hotel!)_  
"Help me, you have to help me, they will kill me!"

The card game ends with a wave of activity, Emily being sent to retrieve the panicked accountant from his hotel room.

**The British woman does not even come back an hour later...**

"I'm here," said the taciturn woman, handing the accountant over, pushing him towards Miranda with a firm hand in the center of the man's back.

He seems petrified, trembling from head to toe. That kind of touches Andy's sympathy.

_(I was in his place not so long ago.)_  
"Hey, relax," reassures the young woman. "We are not the ones who want to hurt you."

The leader gives her a look of silence, probably unhappy that the brunette is spoken for her. After all, if this accountant was working for Irv, Miranda will not be able to spare any pity for him ...  
"Tell us what happened," the royal woman ordered.

Shaking hands, the accountant tries to smooth his hair.  
"Irving ..."

Miranda's face hardens.  
"Irv ... Irving Ravitz knows that I met you, he sent men to kill me."  
"And?" Done Serena.

Andy can see Emily Square's shoulder.  
"I took care of them," made the redhead.

Normally, her presence is discreet, like a shadow. But when there is tension all her aura can fill a room as well as her boss.  
"It was lucky that I arrived at the moment I did it."  
"It could help more," says Andy. "For the proof we need, after all, he owes us now, and Irv absolutely does not want it anymore."  
"But how much is the debt of a dead person?" Jocelyne asks.  
"I've already pressed these files and reports on you," Miranda said. "Do you have something else that you would have conveniently ..."

Miranda approaches the man, pointing out the difference in size, thanks to her shoes Prada, the accountant is obliged to look up.  
"... something you would have ... forgot to share with me ... at the hotel?" She crosses her arms, staring coldly at the man.  
"Ye ... Yes ... I mean no!"  
"So, you hold on us," growled Nigel.  
"No, I swear, I ... I did not have them at that moment, where I would have given them to you!"

He hands a briefcase to Miranda, Emily arrives and takes it for her boss, opening it carefully in another corner of the room.

_(Does she think there's a bomb in there or something?)_

Only after she thinks that, that Andy realizes that the bombs hidden in the briefcases would not be a threat too far-fetched.  
"Jocelyne, examine them and see if they are worth anything," ordinarily Miranda.  
"Above!"  
"What should I do with him?" Emily asks, nodding to the accountant.

After reflection, Miranda relaxes.  
"He can stay here a moment, to protect himself."

_(Well, that sounds familiar.)_  
"Of course," said Jocelyne. "He can take my guest room."

She gives Andy a teasing smile, almost enough.  
"Why did not I get this room!?" Exclaims the brunette.  
"My guest room is reserved for guests and you can not afford it."  
"You do not know," replies the other woman. "How much does it cost?"  
"If you have to ask ... you can not afford it."  
Jocelyne shrugs and takes the accountant with the briefcase in her hand.

Andy looks at Miranda for backup, only to see that the royal woman is not even paying attention to her. The leader smiles to herself, her blue eyes lost in thought.  
"A little bit closer..."

With the arrival of the accountant, the rest of Runway splits up in their own room.

**Miranda and Andy return to the royal woman's room...**

The young woman sits on the edge of the glass desk while the queen paces the length of the room.  
"Seriously, Miranda, why did not you put me in a guest room to start?"

_(And why did not I think about asking? It's a mansion to cry aloud!)_  
"You were at high risk of fleeing, not to mention, as Jocelyne said, it is HER abode, I can not go around and give her stuff."

At first Andy wants to pout, but the other woman is right, so she crosses her arms trying to look haughty.  
"An acceptable excuse, you just wanted me to sleep in your bed."

❤️  
Miranda leans her head sideways, an expression reflected on her face for a moment. Then she moves as fast as a panther, her arms around Andy.  
"AAAHH!"

The young woman is lifted bodily in the air and thrown ... directly on the soft mattress, bouncing slightly. Struggling to escape the softness, she goes to the edge of the bed, already with a reprimand on the edge of the tongue.  
"Miranda, do not be so ...!"

The royal woman bends down and stops the youngest in her tracks.  
"What you do not like my bed?"

Andy's mouth dries, the pulse beats between her ears.

(_Just what is she trying to make me say?)_  
"You ... you ..."  
"Oh, I understand ..."

Miranda leans forward, closer to the other woman, and the brunette's breath holds in her throat. But Miranda just presses a palm on the mattress, outside of Andy's thigh.  
"... you are spoiled now," makes Miranda amused. "And you think Jocelyne has something better than me."

Her tone does not match her slight smile, or the dark humor in her sparkling eyes.  
"Good?"  
"I ... I like your bed."  
"Oh?"

The right hand of Miranda, the one on the mattress bend, a nervous gesture, her delicate thumb touches the outside of the thigh of Andy, barely.  
"Andy?!" Exclaims Nigel.  
"On the way, I told you I'll take care of that!" Replica Serena's voice.  
"I am her best friend, move him!"  
🖤

The door handle shocks and Miranda immediately takes a step back, turning to the corridor. In the next second, Serena and Nigel come flipping through the frame. Struggling bodily to surpass themselves, they end up stumbling, still roughly one another.  
"What the hell is happening?" Made the icy voice of their boss.

Laying on the ground, the two members of Runway look at her in unison.  
"Hum ...!" Made Nigel.  
"All is because ...!" Serena starts.

They both stop before looking at each other. Feet soft as always, Emily appears from the hallway and spans her two colleagues, raising a delicate and perfectly manicured hand to Miranda.  
"My fault," she said. "I heard the girl Sachs scream."  
"I you... !" Andy's empty-handed. "What did you think was happening?"  
"That Miranda broke and killed you," Nigel replies.  
"... Why?" Ask his leader.

Serena rolls on her back, shrugging her shoulders.  
"It did not really sound like a cry of pleasure," said the Brazilian. "Not that I would expect you to know what it looks like."  
"Oooooh," sneers the man in the room.

He reaches out and Serena gives her a high five. Across an arm on her chest by instinct, Andy begins to stammer.  
"You ... you ... GO! We were in discussion!"  
"So ... why were you screaming?" Nigel asks.  
"Eh ... I ..."

And then she realizes how she has to look, sprawled on Miranda's bed, tousled hair to be thrown through the bedroom. Serena's eyebrows rise.  
"Good!" Said the Brazilian. "No worries then!"  
"Gross," sighs Nigel. "It's my signal to leave."

Running a hand over his head, the man stands up, motioning for Emily to follow him. Serena also leaves, but not without a joke.  
"Mmm, have fun, then!"  
"It's not like that!" Andy replies.

But the door slams behind the other sneering woman. Covering her face with both hands, Andy moaned. She does not wait for this moping, however, because Miranda takes one of her pillows and throws her.  
"Go, we must sleep anyway."

In an instant, the pillows are again placed between them. Leaning on the fence, Andy curiously looks at the other woman on her side of the bed.

_(She says I'm a child, but sometimes she acts like one.)_  
"... What?"  
"Not ... nothing!" Andy said.

Before settling on her nerves and let sleep claim her...


	21. Plan in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning in bed Mirandy, setting up a plan against Irv and Runway takes action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for chapter titles can inspire, it's not my strength. Comments always welcome

**The next morning...**

Andy hears her phone beeping, an alarm set earlier than Miranda's.

_(Why did I do it? Going to the bathroom first does not seem worth it.)_

Groggy she turns to the little pillow wall between the leader and her, wanting to take an extra pillow to cover her head. Instead, she touches something sweet and hot. Instantly alert, she retracts her hand and looks at Miranda's sleepy face, just inches from hers.

_(Whoa!)_

Her first instinct is to shirk, but she does not. She actually feels comfortable seeing the other woman, vulnerable in a way she has not seen before.

_(She's really the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.)_

Andy stays like this until she sees Miranda's eyelids open and, perhaps sensing the brown eyes staring at her, the queen's arm stretches out, her delicate fingers grazing chocolate brown hair, her whole body silently arching in a section. And then it freezes when reality catches up with it.  
"Oh, you're awake," she says. "Let's get ready, then."

She is on her feet in a flash, disappearing into her bathroom. Andy does not know what just happened, she gets dressed and runs downstairs before Miranda does it.

_(I do not think I can stand a minute longer with her! It's not bad, just one ...)_  
"I just need to wake up a bit ..."

**Serena and Nigel hang out in the living room...**

Chatting on steaming cups of coffee. They stop when they see the young woman, Serena gives her a big wink.  
"Slept well?"  
"I guess," Andy answers her.  
"What did Miranda keep you up all night, querida?"

Nigel grimaces, trying to clap his hands over his ears without spilling his coffee.  
"Augh! I do not want to hear it," he says. "Literally and figuratively."  
"What are you stammering now, Kippling?"

Fixing the golden buttons of her white blouse, Miranda enters the room with a scowl.  
"Oh, shit," the leader nods, gesturing for the other three to follow her. "Come on, we have work to do."

**Everyone in the mansion gathers in the kitchen...**

Even the accountant sits at the table. Patricia seated next to her mistress, her chin resting on her lap.  
"We have new material with which to work," begins Miranda. "But there is still no solid plan of action, someone wants to try to come up with an idea that is not horrible?"  
"It's just to keep Irv, right?" Said Nigel. "Why do not we show up at his place without being invited and he broke his mouth?"  
"It's not permanent enough," replies his boss. "It would make things worse, we need something that will paralyze him."  
"I do not need to go to his house to cut off his knees," Emily says with her arms crossed.  
"No literally cripple him, Emily," indignant Miranda.  
"Oh," sighs the British feeling bad to have disappointed her leader.  
"I know I look like a broken record," Serena said. "But I tell you again: money, we hit it where it really hurts, its wallet, and then we leave with the goods!"  
"You looks like a bank that we are going to rob," Jocelyne sneers.

That suddenly changes Serena's speed, a mischievous light comes on in her expression.  
"If we rob a bank, could you avoid prison?"  
"...No!" Said Jocelyne firmly.  
"Damn!"  
"But honestly," adds the lawyer. "There is a worse project than to do it legitimately."  
"Meaning?" Miranda asks.

Jocelyne puts her palm on the top of the table, leaning forward.  
"Sake it from under the table, we could just sink it with just one criminal activity, which we know it is involved with."  
"It's too dangerous for us," replies her boss.  
"Yeah, Miranda is an old friend of him, even if we cut ties," recalls Serena.  
"We do not want anything that points the shining golden finger of the law to us," Nigel adds.  
"But if we were careful ...!" Try to argue the lawyer.  
"What about the original plan, the one aimed at exposing his link with the governor?" Andy asks. "Is there anything else we could do to follow that?"

Miranda meets Andy's eyes across the room, the simple movement strikes the young woman like electricity running down her body.  
"Andrea is right," approves the leader. "The politician in Irv's pocket is still our best shot so far, and we can bet that Irv is paying him money."  
"No doubt," confirms Jocelyne. "The governor's campaign is certainly not cheap."  
"And since the accountant here has already exhausted all his papers, we know that the governor keeps his own office."  
"So," Andy said. "The only place left to look for evidence is ..."

_(Oh no!)_  
"... Irving himself?" She finished anxiously.  
Miranda agrees decisively. "We enter his office."  
"Yes," Serena makes enthusiasm. "I like your way of thinking, Miranda."  
"When are we moving?" Emily asks.  
"This evening," replied the queen, determined.

Andy's heart jumps in her throat.  
"Just try not to get yourself killed," said Jocelyne attentively.

**Later that day... **

Miranda tests the door handle of a desk and it gives without alarm, with a sigh of relief, Andy slips behind the royal woman in the office of Irving Ravitz.

_(How did I get in there ?!)_  
"I ... I do not see anything ..." stammers the nervous young woman.  
"Do not worry," reassures the leader. "I know this place as the back of my hand."

As if to demonstrate what she means, Miranda takes the other woman's hand and squeezes it.   
"This way."

Andy keeps her eyes open as her vision slowly adjusts to darkness. The only lighting comes from Miranda's smartphone glittering to life as the leader looks in cabinets and files. She tends something to the youngest who then scrutinizes unknown words and legal terms for an instant. All the noises make Andy jump and startling her, holding Miranda for dear life.  
"An ... And if Irving catches us here?"  
"It will not happen, Andrea."  
"We need a backup plan, do not we?"  
"Let me handle this part."  
"May you at least tell me what is the backup plan ?!"  
"Shh, keep your voice low!"

Andy tenses at the step agreement in case Irv's men hit the office door and shoot them down or whatever.  
"Well," Miranda smiled when the noise finally came away. "If only you were so calm all the time."

The brunette pats her arm, but keeps her silence for the moment.  
"Listen, we must pay special attention to anything that has Irv's signature on it."  
"Is it really that simple?" Andy asks.  
"Can be," Miranda sighs. "When you have as much power as Ravitz, you tend to be wary of your paper trail."

She collects a sheaf of documents and rifles through them before scanning what she needs.  
"The governor is not here yet," she said. "Not quite, maybe in the name, but not in the action, having someone like him make Irving a more formidable opponent, of course."

Andy nods, but breaks her silence to ask something that has been in her head for a while.  
"Miranda, how risky is what we are doing? Would Irv really kill an old friend and colleague?"

Standing upright, the leader seems dead to the youngest.  
"Have you already forgotten the men who chased us into this sedan?"

Andy grimaces.  
"No, but ... if they caught us, they ...?"  
"Being part of this world, Andrea, means playing with a different set of rules than the ones you're used to, you have to be ready to make sacraments, it's like chess, you do not win by protecting the pieces, everything what matters is keeping the king safe."

Although Andy does not want to say that this happens, Miranda's voice crack once on the word 'King'. The young woman shakes her head. Sometimes Runway feels like a group of friends, almost a family, all living together, no one involved in anything dangerous or illegal.  
"... Oh!"

After continuing the search by herself, Andy raises a file that has the signatures they are looking for.  
"Hey, does that help?" She asks Miranda.  
"Remote it to me."

The queen scans the documents several times before smiling and breaking her serious expression.  
"Oh yes, it's certainly acceptable, memorize it."  
"Already done."  
"Good."

The leader takes the files and ranges in her leather jacket, do not take a copy this time, but the originals. The door handle of the office rattles.

_(A security guard ?!)_

Not losing a single second, Miranda grabs Andy by the waist and lifts her, running and sliding to hide under Irv's wooden desk just as the door opens. The two women are cramped, completely entangled in each other. The queen keeps her protective arm around the brunette's waist, her legs bent around her and her free hand on Andy's mouth as the guard enters the room. With her head pressed against Miranda's voluptuous chest, Andy can hear the other woman's heart beating, roaring and looking like a drum. It's so loud that she's sure the security guard needs to hear it as well. That or the sound of their breathing, regular betraying their wild pulse. The security guard walks around the room, moans loudly, then go. Andy knows, whether Miranda likes it or not, their time in Irv's office is up.  
"... Come on," make the leader who thinks clearly the same thing as the young woman.

Taking the Queen's hand, Andy does not relax until she leaves the building...


	22. Adrenaline and movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pursuit on foot, an attentive Miranda and a Runway movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, Andy is more like loving romantic movies.  
Do not hesitate to tell me if you agree with her choice between the options offered to her.
> 
> A bit of intrigue at the beginning but especially an addition to see a little more of the dynamics of gang Runway

**At the exit of Elias-Clarke's building...**

Miranda and Andy make their way to where Emily is to pick them up, but the leader is not relaxed. At one point, she slips an arm around the waist of the youngest and brings her closer to her body. For a moment Andy thinks she's on the urge to be up again, but Miranda leans over and whispers in her ear.  
"Act normally, like at the hotel."

_(Like a couple in love?)_

Andy walks closer to the other woman, putting a hand on her back.  
"Someone following us?" Does request.  
"Yes," Miranda answers. "We did not go out without scott after all."  
"Where is Em?"  
"Too loon to be a reliable backup if it gets ugly."

_(Oh great!)_  
"We should just run for this."  
"Too risky," replies the queen. "Play cool for the moment."

Sweet but firm, Miranda begins guiding Andy through the streets of New York, trying to blend in with the crowd. The young woman speeds up when the leader does it, and slows down when they seem too visible.

_(How long can we keep this, though?)_

Not long, because things turn sour. When they almost reach Emily, Andy hears a scream behind her. Looking over her shoulder instinctively, she sees an unknown man pushing past two pedestrians and running towards Miranda and her.  
"Ok, now we're running!" Said the leader. "Come on! Just go !"

Andy jumps in a sprint, the royal woman opens the way in front of her as they take off.  
"This way!"

Miranda takes Andy's hand as they run, guiding her deeply into the city. Shots burst, roaring in front of Andy, terrifying and unmistakable.  
"In public!?" Made the leader of Runway incredulous. "Strip of idiots! Incompetent!"  
"They will really kill us!" Panic Andy.

Confused thoughts and ideas of dead pawns and bloody king and queen rush into her mind, her memory becoming a mess. At one point, she stumbles, skidding forward on her palms and knees, and her mind empties out eventually giving way to panic.

_(I'm done, I'm going to die.)_

Miranda hoists the young woman on her feet without a word, her hand clasped around her.  
"Get up, Andrea, we're almost there."

_(Almost where?)_

They might as well be sure the moon for all that Andy can understand from her environment. Finally, Miranda pulls Andy into an alley and hangs it on the wall, keeping it pressed while they wait ... wait and listen.  
"Rest calm ..." whispers the leader.

The young woman presses her forehead into the queen's neck, holding her firmly, trembling. After a moment, Miranda relaxes. Still following, Andy manages to find herself, raising her brown eyes to the other woman to be guided.  
"... have we lost it?" Does request.  
"I think so."

The leader calls Emily, letting her know their new location. Soon the stoic redhead comes looking for them. Sure but shaken, Andy sits on the rear seats of the mercedes in silence until they return to the mansion.

**Once they walk through the impressive entrance gates of the mansion...**

Miranda is all business.  
"Will this mouse man be where I left it?" She asks her team.  
"You mean the accountant? Yes, in the library," quickly answers Jocelyne.

Then she looks down, and Andy finally notices that the leader still has her hand wrapped in her. Fortunately, the lawyer says nothing.

**Miranda leads the youngest to the manor's library...**

Miranda slaps the stolen files in front of the accountant.  
"Tell me you can do something with that, I found them in Irving Ravitz's office."  
"I ... I see," empty-handed man.

He looks incredulous, but goes over the file with great care.  
"Oh yes," he said. "I can really work with that..."

Sinking, Miranda does not let him say anything else.  
"Well, go ahead."

By changing her grip to take Andy's wrist, she pulls her.  
"Whoa, wait, wait a second!" Said Andy. "We should perhaps stay at the library and make sure that it ..."  
"I have something more important to do," Miranda cut.

_(What could be more important than taking Irv?)_

The young woman is shocked at her stupor when the queen puts her arm around her waist, pulling her close to her.  
"Hey!"

Andy stops her, typing both palms on the leader's shoulders, she pauses.  
"What, are you going to kiss me again ?!" Ask the brunette. "You can not keep doing this every time you have an adrenaline rush."  
"Do not flatter yourself, silly girl."

❤️  
Andy flips over, Miranda puts her on the counter and kneels, taking out a first aid kit. With a shocking tenderness, the royal woman begins to clean and think the knees of the youngest.

_(I was so scared that I did not realize that I was hurt ...)_

Biting her tongue, Andy keeps her eyes down while Miranda also wipes a cut on her forehead, putting some pomade on the raw palms of the brunette. The leader also receives a bag of ice cream and puts it in her hands.  
"Press down where it's too hot and bad, right?"  
"... Okay..."

Standing right, Miranda moves back and crosses her arms.  
"You're okay?"  
"Yeah ... thanks, Miranda."

The other woman shakes her aside.  
"Do not sneak in and we'll call her."

For a moment, she keeps her blue eyes on the chestnuts, and Andy can not look away until someone else enters the kitchen.  
🖤

"Miranda, are you already back?" Made Nigel.

The woman in question cleared her throat, turning away from Andy.  
"Yes, it was easy, no one spotted us."

_(Why is she lying to keep Nigel from worrying?)_

This one makes fun.  
"You have all the easy jobs and with the most beautiful partner too ... oh, hey! It's okay, what happened to the girl, Miranda?"

He nods to Andy and she blushes, keeping her bag of ice on her lap.  
"Yeah, I ... stumbled rather badly as we went out."  
"... Well, why do not you come and relax with the rest of us in the living room, huh? It's the movie night."  
"It's already?" Miranda surprise request.  
"Yeah, and it's your turn to choose the movie, by the way, not that you ever remember."  
"... Andrea, go ahead and choose for me."

**Miranda leads Andy to the living room...**

Grumbling all the way back to her task. Despite this, the leader takes off her leather jacket and sits next to the young woman on the couch, her arm draped over the back of Andy's seat.  
"Hey, Miranda is back!" Done Jocelyne.  
"Good blood," sighs Serena. "If you did not show up it would have been my turn by default."  
"Be comfortable boss," smiled Emily.

Such a warm feeling of the British seems out of place. Andy wonders if others will see it, or gathers the fact that Miranda and she was in danger tonight.  
"Hum ... she said I could choose," says the brunette.  
"So there, little girl, chosen!" Said Serena giving she three DVDs:

The streets of sin, a mafia film  
Secret after school, a dramatic love affair  
Beast in the Bronx, a fantastic action movie

Andy goes immediately for the love story.  
"Oh, I like that one! These are two teachers in a torrid love story!"  
"A sexy movie, it sounds funny," approves Serena.  
"Pah," grimace Emily.  
"No cliche film!" Objective Jocelyne.  
"And the rules are that it must be a movie that no one has seen," explains Nigel.  
"So if we want one that I did not see ..." begins Andy. "Beast in the Bronx, it's!"

Nigel puts the film and the young woman sits down.  
"Wait, is not it just a scam from Inner city Odyssey?" Ask the group's lawyer.  
"No," Emily answers. "It's a remake of Kiss under hell gate bridge, and Odyssey was inspired by this movie, so you see the similarities."  
"Watch Miss.Trivia here," teases Andy amused.  
"I watched it for a moment," admits the British smirk.  
"He, everyone collapses a had, huh?" Said Nigel. "I'm crushed here!"  
"Of course," Miranda replies.

❤️  
Miranda drops her arm from the back of the sofa to Andy's shoulders, sitting close enough that they are almost in a hurry together.

_(What ?!)_

The motion is casual and easy, and Andy would like her stupid face not to blush so much at the simply touch.

_(Ok ... so she's getting comfortable with me now, huh? I really do not want her to move from there, and she does not bother me, so ...)_

The young woman rest her head to the side, directly on the soft chest of the queen, becoming as comfortable. The other woman does not complain. Andy does not even know when during the movie she falls asleep, just that she finally feels safe after the events of the day, and for the queen of ice ... 

Miranda is so hot against her.  
🖤


	23. Gift and motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions on motorbike and Miranda is generous to Andy
> 
> Draftsman or Photoshop always search write in comments if interested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smaller than the others, it's mostly Mirandy, but no worries the plot against Irv will come back to the next chapter

**The next morning...**

Andy wakes up before Miranda. The pillow wall is still intact this time, so nothing distracts her so she goes to the bathroom on tiptoe and gets ready for the day. 

**When she comes out of the shower...**

Andy hears the other woman moving in the bedroom, a sound of metal makes the brunette curious, so she takes a look in the other room with her toothbrush still in the mouth and her brown hair still wet.  
"How ... hello ..."  
"Mmmm ..." Miranda hums in gratitude.

She has a soft towel in her hand and a bottle of varnish unrecognizable for Andy in the other, she cleans her bike, wiping the stains and making sure she is perfectly clean.  
"No cello this morning?" Andy asks.  
"My wrist hurts me."  
"Sorry for that."

Leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, the young woman looks pensively over the vehicle. It was just something she took for granted.

_(Miranda is a rich and eccentric person, I'm sure they all have strange and expensive things in their rooms.)_  
"So, is it your baby or something like that?"

Miranda sniffs.  
"Seriously, what's up with this craft?" Andy asks. "It does not look vintage or anything, and you never drive it, from what I've seen at least."

The leader is silent for a moment before setting aside the cleaning equipment and straightening up.  
"... it was my father's."  
"Oh ... he offered it to you?"

Giving her a smile between naughty and amused, Miranda tapped Andy's ribs with the back of her hand as she passes it to enter the bathroom.  
"I stole it."  
"... and he never came to retrieve it ?!"

The leader does not answer her at first, busy with her morning routine. Just when Andy starts thinking that she will never have an answer to her question, Miranda is talking again.  
"You only pursue what you love, Andrea, my father could not love anyone except himself," she keeps her blue eyes fixed on the mirror. "And he taught me that love is a weakness."

Although the royal woman says it casually, the heart of the youngest is sinking.  
"Oh..."

Realizing maybe she shares a lot, Miranda pauses putting on makeup, then she continues.  
"But come," said the leader finishing her makeup. "I have something good to show you since we talk about motorbikes."  
"What do you have in mind?"

Miranda's cold eyes are flat and expressionless, retaining her usual steel look. But then it breaks; she presses an elegant finger on her lips as she smiles slyly.  
"You will see, Andrea."

Once she's dressed in a white short sleeve sweater and dark blue jeans shorts with black ballerina on the feet.

**Andy follows Miranda at the front of the mansion... **

The young woman immediately recognizes what the leader wants to show her.  
"Your motorcycle! She is different!"

On the way to the popular Miranda vehicle, Andy examines it from every possible angle.  
"Oh, there is an extra seat?" The words leave her mouth before she fully understands what it means, when the words finally register, she claps her hands on her mouth looking at Miranda, brown eyes wide open. "Is it for me?"  
"Yes, for you, silly girl, so I do not have to worry about the fall of your clumsy ass, the next time we are pursued on the highway."

The queen puts her palm on the top of the brunette's head, forcing her to lower it.  
"You're welcome."

Andy takes Miranda's hand and holds it lightly.  
"Thank you, Miranda, really."  
"It is obviously made of the best leather that we can buy, why do not you try it? Come on, get on, Andrea."

The queen waves to the motorbike and the young woman leans over. It's weird for Andy and I do not have Miranda to hang on to.

_(I do not know where to put my hands.)_  
"You are comfortable?" Ask the leader.  
"Yeah, that's good! I ... whoa!"

Losing her balance, Andy mills half a second, Miranda is there before the young woman falls from the seat, stabilizing her with an arm around her waist.  
"Hey, go slowly."

Andy is not sure if he can let the other woman go, so she clings to the front of Miranda's blue-and-white striped short-sleeved shirt. The queen then tightens her arm around her, squeezing her with an arrogant smile, there is no reason for her to stand so close to Andy. No murderer, no armed men pursuing them or having to pretend to be a couple of lovers. Only the desire to keep her body close to that of the brunette.

❤️  
Something breaks at this moment and Andy pulls on the lapels of the blouse, pulling down the last few inches to kiss Miranda.

_(She feels so good ...)_

The other woman walks away ... only to tilt her white head more comfortably, her perfect teeth brushing against the tender lips of the brunette. In this kiss, as everywhere else, the leader of Runway is aggressive, demanding and dominant, her hands slide along the waist of Andy to wrap around the back of the young woman, holding it tighter than before.

Andy is the one who has to break the kiss, in order to breathe, she gently pushes Miranda, just enough to restore a safe distance.  
"... I..."  
"Do you like that?" The queen asks, tilting her head while smiling slyly.  
"I ... uh ..."  
"You want to go for this ride, now?"

_(If that means I can continue to hold you ...)_  
"Oh, so this was not just an excuse to get closer again?" Andy teases.

Miranda smiled at her.  
"I will let you judge, Andrea."  
"Well yes, Miranda, I would love to go for this walk."  
"I hoped you would say that, and I live hope."  
🖤

Miranda sways in the seat in front of Andy, who quickly passes her arms around the waist of the royal woman.

_(It's more natural than before, more ... comfortable, I guess? I think that's because I feel really welcome this time. )_  
"Are you ready?" Miranda asks.  
"I was born ready," replies Andy.  
"Say good, then."

_(No need to tell me twice.)_

The young woman clings to the queen as they come out of the driveway and join the main road. As soon as they leave the property, they take off, quickly picking up speed, the wind really blowing them. Andy tightens her grip, especially to feel closer to Miranda.

_(I still can not believe she really gave me my own seat, this bike is so important to her and she made me a place on it!)_


	24. Unfriendly visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Women return from their motorcycle ride, Miranda approaches Patricia and a visit to Irving Ravitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just finished the draft of this story, it will include 33 chapters in addition to an epilogue for a total of 34 chapters in all, I hope you will like it until the end

**Some time spent on Miranda's motorbike...**

Andy's stomach growls, reminding her that they have skipped breakfast for their getaway. Although the young woman wants this moment to last forever, she prefers that none of them begin to be dizzy.

_(I'm sure we'll have a lot more luck to go for walks like this, correct?)_

She squeezes a little stronger Miranda to get her attention.  
"Is there a luck that you are bringing food with you?"  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Unfortunately... yes!"  
"Me too, let's go home."  
"Okay..."

**Miranda turns around and the two women return to the mansion...**

Just when they arrive, Andy is hungry. The leader makes sure, with love, that her motorbike rests comfortably. She shakes her white head, moving away to stay further.  
"I'm hungry, let's have breakfast," she said to the youngest.

❤️  
Nigel is not here for once, so Andy prepares a bowl of cereal. Miranda pours a little, which seems hilarious, and she starts laughing.  
"What?" Ask the leader.  
"You just have a strange way of being nice," the young woman replies.

Miranda prepares the coffee machine and turns around to look at her with a flat expression.  
"I am not nice."  
"Oh, okay, of course."

Andy rolls her eyes and receives the milk, still smiling.

_(A seat for her motorbike as a gift and she shares her favorite cereal with me, the other day she almost snatched the bowl from me because she thought I was eating from her personal reserve!)_

It's a small gesture, but it makes her happy anyway, and she can not help but think about their kiss on the motorbike.  
🖤

At that moment, claws begin to tear at the door, worried about the painting, Andy opens the kitchen door to let in Patricia.  
"See here my baby!"

She opens her arms and Patricia crushes her almost trotting a couple of times in the kitchen before planting herself at Miranda's feet, looking up adorably at the woman. Then the dog tries to jump on the queen's lap.  
"Oof!"  
"Ack, Patty!" Andy panics a little. "No jump! No! Below!"

She grabs her dog's collar and pulls it, just so it's not so close to Miranda.  
"Sorry, sorry, I know you do not like it ..."

Miranda removes some hair from Patricia, tired of having fat St. Bernard rushing on her.  
"Dogs are a problem," she's looking at Patricia. "Especially the big beast like this one."  
"... you're not afraid of her, are you?" Andy questioned.  
"Although not, is not ridiculous, I'm only a cat person."

Slamming her fingers and tapping her thigh, Miranda reminds Patricia of her. Instead of jumping, the dog puts her chin on the woman's lap, her tail shaking furiously.  
"But I'm going to make an exception for this dog, just this time," adds the royal woman.

She puts her cup of coffee to take Patricia's face with both hands, crushes wrinkles and scratches behind both ears.  
"Do not get too comfortable, Patricia," she said to St. Bernard. "You still have no right to get on the couch."  
"Miranda!"

Andy and the leader both look up to the voice of Jocelyne, ringing the intercom. Miranda lets Patricia go, all her good mood hidden under a new layer of ice.  
"What is that?"  
"he accountant and I had something good, everything is ready."

The blue eyes of the queen are illuminated, but she remains solemn.  
"So let's go, right now."  
"What where?" Made Andy.

Miranda smiled at her loudly.  
"In Irv's office."

**Miranda, Jocelyne, the accountant and Andy head for the car...**

Before they enter the vehicle, the leader hesitates, then reaches out to the lawyer.  
"Give me the keys."  
"No way! You do not drive my car for at least a month!"  
"I was not asking this time, Jocelyne," Miranda replies. "You have to stay behind."

The redhead blinks, as if trying to get rid of the dust.  
"What? Why me and not her?" She said, nodding to Andy.  
"Because I said it, that's all," said her boss.

And then, with a little more hesitation, she adds:  
"Trust me."

With her face tight with anger, Jocelyne nevertheless does what Miranda tells her, throwing her hands in the air as she returns to her mansion.  
"I wash my hands! Call me when you come back and tell me how it went!"

**Miranda drives...**

Her fingers drumming on the steering wheel every few minutes. She talks to herself too, and slowly Andy can understand what the other woman is saying.

_(How long has she been waiting for this? A real blow to hurt Irv?)_

For once, the queen seems nervous.

_(I see all kinds of side of her today.)_

Wanting to help, the young woman does not understand how many times she wants to help Miranda, she reaches out and puts her on the queen's, pressing her lightly.  
"To relax, Miranda."  
"... We're almost there," the driver answers.

**It's Miranda, the nervous bookkeeper and Andy, who arrive at Elias-Clarke's office, all exhausted...**

_(The place is different during the day.)_  
"Miranda, remember what happened last time you saw this man," Andy said.

This causes the other woman to look at her sharply, her blue eyes cutting like glass. The brunette weakens at first, but then she blames herself and says what she thinks.  
"Rest calm, do not lose your cool, he is not better than you; keep control."

The leader continues to watch, until the words get involved. Then she looks away, discontented, but consenting.  
"You're right, Andrea, let me just talk and keep your eyes open, look around the room, remember it, you know your case."  
"I got it!"

**When the group enters...**

Irv gets up to greet them.  
"What a surprise, my old friend has finally come to visit me, have you finally exhausted your money? Where are you here to beg for peace on your knees?"

Miranda's eyebrows flinch, but she's just pulling the file back to the man.  
"This is for you, Irv."

This one is suspicious, but curious. Then he walks forward, searching the file without fear.

_(He does not consider us a threat.)_

The next movements are robotic, almost repeated in advance. Miranda retracts the file, forcing Irv to stretch. Surextended as he is, he enters right when the leader of Runway takes out her weapon with her free hand, and presses directly on the temple of the man.  
"Do not move," she told him.

_(Oh my god, here's to keep his cool!)_

The accountant and Andy back off.  
"Work slowly, you're only allowed to nod or shake your head," Miranda said. "You understand?"

Even with a loaded pistol at his head, Irv looks sardonic. Then he nods slowly, smiling at his rival.  
"My new friend here is going to explain to you how it works," Miranda added, pointing to the accountant.

He speaks with a trembling voice.  
"It's a proof that you are directing money to the governor, if it should flee ..."

Miranda interrupts to talk to Irv.  
"And you recognize all this, do not you?"

Irv nods.  
"And you know that would paralyze you?"

The man stands still, just a hint of anger exacerbated in the way he stubbornly lays his jaw.  
"Shake," Miranda makes.

Finally, Irv agrees. Stretching, Miranda steps forward, pushing Irv back with the threat of the cannon against her head.  
"Now, say it!"  
"What do you want me to say, Miranda?"  
"If you go back, finish the men who follow us or introduce you to my home, say I won!"

She pushes him further.

_(She's going to kill him ... right in front of me!)_

Irving Ravitz, the most powerful man in New York, leans his head to the side and smiles softly.  
"Very well, Miranda, I give in."  
"And you give me your word?"

There is a noticeable pause.  
"I swear on the grave of our former common bosses."

This has an unexpected effect, Miranda is visibly shaken, backing away.  
"I will stick to that, bastard," she raises the folder by waving it up. "And do not think that killing me will do anything but cement your destiny, I have ten different ways of disclosing this information, in the case of my untimely death."

Andy takes the other woman's hand to remove it.  
"Of course that, we learned from the best," replies Irv.

Andy pulls harder on Miranda's hand.  
"Let's get out of here," she told she nervously.  
"Walk, do not run," said Miranda to Andy once outside. "Not while we are still surrounded."

The accountant does not listen, zapping straight from the building and towards the car.

_(I do not really blame him.)_  
"Have you seen anything unusual in the room?"

Andy shakes her head.  
"It was like the last time, the only difference I noticed was a small remote on his desk, like a radio, I think."

Miranda gives her a questioning look, her eyebrows pinched.  
"But there is no radio in this room."

**They are getting closer to the car...**

The accountant bouncing on his heels while waiting for them. Miranda throws him the keys and the documents.  
"You drive."

The accountant slides the key into the door and pulls the handle.

**BOOM!!!!**

The resulting explosion sends the two women waltzing in the air ...

"ANDREA!"  
"MIRANDA...!"


	25. After the BOOM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the explosion for Runway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drama

Pain, everything hurts, for Andy right now, it's as if her body has only one huge bruise.

_(A trap ... a trap ...)_

Her body rolls, stopping on the asphalt at least two meters from the explosion.

_(No wonder Irv is so easily ceded ...)_

Looking up, she has trouble breathing, or focusing on anything other than clear, cloudless skies. She hears nothing but a sharp groan, the world disappearing. From afar, Andy realizes she must be in shock. Then a pair of warm hands cover her shoulders.

❤️  
Supporting Andy, Miranda lifts her until the young woman sits, looking her straight in the eye.  
"Andrea !?"

The young woman blinks her brown eyes several times, looking into the blues that are several shades darker than the sky above them.  
"Get out!"

The leader shakes a little Andy and it comes back to her senses, firmly holding Miranda by the front of her blouse.  
"Mir ... Miranda ... th ... the cars exploded."

The other woman sighs with relief and sits on her heels Prada. To the amazement of the youngest, Miranda's lips curl up in a small smile.  
"You're definitely fine if you start saying stupid things again."

Andy reaches out against the Queen's chest, frowning.  
🖤

Then the worried expression returns to Miranda's face.  
"Does it hurt? You hit your head?"  
"It's gone ..."  
"What?"  
"Everything was in the briefcase," Andy explains. "Unless you have a backup somewhere, you have a backup, do not you? How did you say to this bastard?"

Miranda does not answer.  
"The accountant had it."

Andy's stomach sinks, elke makes sure to look away from the smoke and blackened damage from the wreckage near them.  
"Does he have...?"  
"You and I must get out of here," cut the leader by wrapping an arm around the waist of the young woman.

She takes Andy in a hurry even as she calls a transport.  
"Join us!"

She announces a nearby address, within walking distance, and hangs up without a word more. Before Miranda can pick up the phone, he rings again. She hesitates before the number before answering. Irv's voice is sweet and delighted, roaring through the speaker.  
"I've finished playing games, Miranda, this is the last warning, watch your back." And then he hangs up. 

The Runway leader's expression remains carefully neutral, even though all the blood flows from her face.

_(It was supposed to be a warning? Miranda could have really died in this blast! Does this man really care so little about someone who has been his friend?)_

**The taxi arrives soon much to Andy's relief, but Miranda and she are on the edge until they see the mansion crawling in their visions...**

Andy shakes when Miranda helps she get out of the car, her hand tight around the youngest one, the leader makes sure the brunette comes in first, and her presence in Andy's back is like a comforting shade.

**The young woman collapses on the living room couch...**

Something else suddenly pops up on her.  
"What about the car?"

Miranda takes refuge in her cool facade, rejecting the comment.  
"Irv can clean it, it's his mess."

_(And the accountant?)_

Andy starts shaking again, still feeling the acrid smoke. It seems stuck to elke; it is probably covered with burn marks.  
"Hey," Miranda gets on her knees in front of the youngest, demanding that she puts her in the eye. "Are you sure you're fine, Andrea?"

Andy shakes her head, shaking from head to toe.  
"Where does it hurt, then?" Miranda asks. "You should have told me."  
"No, I just ..."

The queen sits on Prada's heels, sighing softly as she runs her hand through her white hair.  
"I'm fine," Andy said. "I'm fine."

Two sets of steps approach them, and after a while, the brunette recognizes the voice of Nigel. Miranda stays where she is, but she faces the television rather than kneeling in front of the other woman.  
"Hey, you're back! How did that happen?"

Serena analyzes the other two women in an instant, detailing the details.  
"I smell the smoke here."  
"Let me guess," said Jocelyne. "Irv greeted you with explosive enthusiasm?"

Miranda rolls her eyes as Jocelyne enters the room, Andy immediately feels guilty, but none of this is her fault.  
"Jocelyne, I'm ... I'm sorry," said the young woman. "But, your car ..."  
"I would buy you a new one," cut Miranda.  
"Who worries about that when it looks like you just got out of a war zone?" Replies the lawyer.

Even if she's kidding at first, a hint of sincerity escapes her.  
"Irv gave them the rite of initiation?" Emily does.

Runway as a whole is in the living room at this point, dispersed in anticipation of Miranda's next move.  
"Initiation?" Andy asks.

Nigel laughs.  
"Oh, Irv tried to blow us all up at one time or another."

_(What ?!)_  
"For the moment, it is essential to join Runway."  
"You remember that time when Irv almost got us with this cherry bomb?" Remember Serena.  
"I always say that it does not matter," intervenes her boss. "It was fireworks."  
"Hey! You were not the one with tape on your palm," replies the Brazilian. "You can not say if it counts or not."

Miranda sighs, leans forward and puts her forehead in her palms.  
"It does not matter, none of that, we lost everything we had on Ravitz."  
"All?" Exclaims Jocelyne. "What about backups?"

The leader sighs again.  
"You have more, right?" Andy asks. "Things that would flow in case you die?"  
"I bluffed, Andrea."

_(What?)_  
"I did backups, yes, but it was not as complete as I tried to make Irv believe, the accountant had a copy, and when I checked the rest on my phone ..."

She passes the apparatus to Andy, all she can see is an empty screen.  
"What am I looking at?"  
"Oh oh," Nigel says.  
"The cloud drive?" Emily asks.  
"Hacked," replies her leader.

Emily reflects Miranda's expression, pressing a palm against her face.  
"This explains the bugginess ..."  
"Beurk," Serena moaned.

She leaves and returns soon with a chilled glass; even from where she is, Andy can distinguish the strong smell of alcohol.  
"That's all you have to say?" Ask the brunette.

The Brazilian shrugs.  
"Irv surpassed us, it happens."  
"It must stop coming," Miranda replies.  
"We have had it many times," Nigel encourages. "We just need one more shot to try to paralyze him for good."

_(How long has this conflict lasted?)_

But once again, Andy sees the life that Runway led without her in the photo, years of stories she can not imagine.

_(But none of the others were there for this phone call, none of them heard that terrifying thrill in Irv's voice.)_

The man said he had finished playing games. The next time the two gamgs meet, it may mean the death of Miranda or Nigel, maybe both.  
"What ever," is the only men of the team. "Something positive has come from all of this."

Nigel sits next to Andy on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
"I would say that you are family now, that's for sure!"  
"What me?"  
"I agree," Serena with a big smile.  
"Because ..." Andy does.  
"Surviving an explosion seems to be a common factor," confirms Emily.

Miranda gets up suddenly, taking Nigel's arm.  
"Hey!" She pointed to Andy's chin. "She is not one of us, I do not want to hear you ever repeat that!"

The way her voice suddenly drops twenty degrees makes the young woman start shivering again.

_(I can hear the ice in her voice, why is she so angry?)_  
"She returns home once everything is finished," adds the leader. "Do not forget it!"  
"Alright Alright!" Goes Nigel. "No need to be caught."

Nigel gets up too. Andy expects him to shake Miranda, but instead, he pulls her closer to her body, giving her a big hug and a pat on the back.  
"I would be in my room if you need me."

Then he goes out waving them.  
"I'm going to stop flirting so hard with her, too," squeezing Serena to her boss. "If you want to be possessive at this point."

Miranda frowns slightly.  
"That's not what i meant!"

Jocelyne intervenes, trying to redirect them.  
"The Team? We must determine our next action."  
"Yeah ..." sighs Andy. "Today, it brings us back to square one."

Miranda sighs again, looking more defeated than the other woman thought.

In the end, they call it a day ends, each member of Runway and Andy returning to their parts of the mansion...


	26. Love shines under stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night conversation between Miranda and Andy, a romantic musical moment and an adorable sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a setback for Runway, I put aside the plot just now to focus on the Mirandy relationship
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated

**Even after a shower...**

Andy can still feel slight traces of gunpowder.

_(I wonder if it will leave one day.)_

Her dreams that night are full of fire and smoke, the 'rites of initiation'. The idea does not leave her alone and she wakes up constantly, expecting to see flames lick the walls. Turning around, she realizes that Miranda is not beside the bed. Alarmed, Andy gets up and looks for the queen.  
"Miranda ?!"  
"By here, Andrea."

Hearing Miranda's voice answer her, put Andy at ease, she gets up and heads for the open balcony.

"Excuse me," murmured the young woman.

The leader leans over the rail and looks at the dark waters of the night. But at Andy's voice, she turns her head to look at her.  
"Why?"  
"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry I can not be more helpful."

That makes the queen laugh.  
"You do your job, Andrea, no need for excuses, silly, nothing that happened today is your fault."  
"I know it," sighs Andy. "But I should have noticed something different about the car."  
"You have a darling photographic memory, not X-ray super vision, unless you can sniff bombs, do not lose your breath in other excuses."

Carefully, Andy heads for Miranda. The ocean is black as ink, murmuring gently with each wave. The young woman can not focus too much on the sight when the queen stands next to her, in a short, semi-transparent white nightie and disheveled emblematic hair. Deep shadows flash under blue eyes, all of her appearance giving Andy the impression that the royal woman is a beautifully tortured ghost anchored to the sea.  
"You could not sleep?" Asks the young woman.  
"I'm awake, is not it?"

Smiling, Andy gets a little closer to Miranda, the other woman responds immediately, maybe in the mind of the brunette. The queen's hand slides around Andy's waist, bringing her closer. Her breast is soft and warm, the young woman squeezes strong Miranda, happy to be accepted in her personal space.  
"All I can do for you, Andrea?"

The offer surprises the other woman.  
"... Could you play some cello for me?"  
"Rest on the spot."

When Miranda leaves, her warmth and solid presence are already missing from Andy. The cello in her arms, the queen opens a folding chair that she presses against the balcony.

❤️  
But while Miranda sits down, she takes Andy by the wrist and pulls her with her.

_(Oh!)_

The young woman is sitting between the spread legs of the leader, raising the thin nightie on the creamy thighs of the older woman, the chest of Miranda leans against the back of Andy while she poses the cello in front of her.  
"Do not move too much otherwise you will make me make false notes."

As the young woman tries to stay still while Miranda hugs her arms around her, the bony muscle of the queen's forearm flexing visibly with every bow pull on the cello strings. An unknown melody sighs from Miranda's fingers. Andy is torn apart, the enchanting melody calming her even as she feels closer to the other woman's proximity to her, the amount of bare skin touching hers.  
"Do you like that, Andrea?"  
"The song or ..."

A tremor rolls in the back of Andy when Miranda leans forward, her lips on the ear of the brunette.  
"... that?" Andy finishes with a sigh.  
"Yes."  
"I like the song."

Andy can feel when Miranda laughs, in a breath. The tension between them like an electric wire, but after that, the queen keeps her lips to herself and plays for the youngest until the sky begins to change color.

Finally, Miranda begins to move away, but Andy is not ready for the end of this moment, she watches as the other woman puts away her cello, wondering what to do. When chestnuts and blues cross, Andy feels that Miranda is not ready to talk about night either. Andy puts a hand on the queen's arm and she smiles.  
"What is it, Andrea?"  
"I just wanted ... I wanted to stay a little longer outside."

Miranda's smile deepens.  
"I thought the same thing."

The two women stay like that for a little while, eyes closed. Andy can not imagine anything more than spending more time with Miranda, the Queen takes her hand and they both look over the balcony, looking at the ocean. Between the enchanting glow of the sky and the haunting darkness of the water ... the sensual way light and shadows dance over Miranda's slightly covered body ... Andy is almost overwhelmed by the beauty of it all.  
"We do not spend enough time on this balcony," she said, resting her head against Miranda's shoulder.

She puts her arm around Andy's waist, holding her closer to her.  
"It is easy to repair."

A thousand thoughts turn in the brunette's head, but she repels them all. All she wants is to be present right now, with Miranda. Miranda leans her head against Andy's.  
"I can hear you thinking, Andrea, what's worrying your mind?"  
"You."

It comes out of her mouth even before she thinks about it.  
"Oh?"  
"Just, you know, it's nice, it's nice to be with you."  
"Even with life expectancy significantly reduced?"

Andy rolls her eyes, knowing that Miranda can not see her.  
"It's a fair trade, I would say."  
"I take this as a compliment."  
"You should!"

Miranda remains silent for a few moments, when she speaks again, her voice is softer.  
"I do not want to share this moment with anyone but you, Andrea."

_(Wow, in Miranda's language it's positively effusive!)_  
"Are you sure? I could go take Nigel or Jocelyne ..."  
"I do not want to wake them, besides, you're already there."  
"Oh, so I'm just convenient?"  
"I care a lot about convenience," Miranda says.

Andy pushes her playfully against her shoulder.  
"You are an ass."  
"Then you told me so, darling."  
"Well, that's right, but I will not change you."  
"Are you sure of that?"  
"Completely, I'm really happy to be with you Miranda."

Another hesitant pause.  
"I feel the same thing, Andrea."  
"Do not let anyone hear what you say, it would ruin your dragon reputation."  
"I think my reputation can withstand the scandal of going out with a beautiful young woman."  
"Wow, you're all smooth today."  
"Do not get used to it, it's a rare mood."  
"I'll just note it on a full moon."  
"It must be that."

A ferocious yawn invades the whole body of Andy.  
"Ready for the bed, Andrea?"  
"Only if you join me, Miranda."  
"I am not sure I can keep my eyes open much longer."  
"Me neither."  
🖤

Miranda and Andy go inside and the young woman falls asleep when her body is horizontal...


	27. Emily appreciates Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda breaks a little heart of Andy who has a moment of panic and is offered a comforting and enlightening conversation by Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter more focused on Mirandy, do not worry, the plot will return soon, and the friendship between Emily and Andy is developing
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated

**Andy ends up sleeping well after her wake up time...**

Groggy and a little confused, she gets up and down the stairs.

_(Where is Miranda? She was not in her room.)_

The last thing she remembers is going to bed. Miranda had been awake a little longer to play the cello, but she still woke up before Andy.

_(Did she leave without me to go ... whatever the next step?)_

**The faint smell of cinnamon and vanilla spread from the kitchen of the manor pulling the young woman to the room in question...**

Thinking that, maybe, Nigel is in the kitchen again, Andy opens the door and she is shocked to see that she is the leader of Runway instead of the friendly man.  
"Oh! Miranda?"

The other woman shakes hello with a spatula before using it to turn over a piece of French toast.  
"Brunch?"  
"I have to dream again," replied Andy, surprised.

Taking it as a challenge, Miranda applies to the young woman for pinching her arm.  
"Ow! Hey!"  
"You still do not know if you dream, Andrea? I could pinch you again."  
"You will do better not to ...!"

The queen interrupts her by putting a slice of French toast in her mouth. Then she prepares a plate suitable for both of them and also pours two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice.  
"Wow, who taught you how to cook, Miranda? It's awesome!"  
"It's not so hard."

The food and the pleasant behavior of Miranda make Andy crazy.  
"You know ... we need champagne, if it's a good brunch!"

Miranda starts eating faster and finishes her plate before Andy can start hers.  
"I will pass," answers the leader. "I have to drive."

The young woman sits up straight, excited.  
"Oh?! We already have a new plan?"

_(What's going on now? We find my parents? More ammunition against Irv?)_

Miranda gets up and wipes her mouth with a towel.  
"We? No, WE do not ... no more."

While Miranda passes her, Andy sees her face change again, the cold mask of the ice queen is back. For a second, Andy is inclined to follow Miranda, but she thinks the other woman is coming back soon, then she hears the bike.  
"What?!"

When she gets up, Andy's chair rubs against the floor, she rushes to the window and watches Miranda leave ... without her.  
"Miranda ...?" Whisper desperately Andy tears rising to her brown eyes.

**The next day...**

Miranda does not even let Andy see her before leaving. The young woman is awakened by the sound of the motorcycle roaring in the distance.  
"... Okay, so maybe she's waiting for something solid before sharing it with me," trying to reassure Andy.

Except that she does not really think that will be the case.

  
_(Did I do something wrong?)_

Miranda does not seem exactly angry, just distant. The worst thing about being left behind is simply the amount of idle time on Andy's hands. Sometimes Andy tries to send emails to her parents, although they have not responded since she had met Runway, of course. E-mailing them was the first thing the young woman tried to do when Miranda told her that her parents were gone for good.

_(Beyond, there is ...)_

Her list of contacts seems pathetically empty. Patricia trots up to her, leaning all her weight against the thigh of her mistress.  
"It happened a lot, huh, Patty?"

Her dog flinches under the breath, her tail moving.  
"Dell me, do you know where everyone is?"

_(Probably in their rooms.)_

**Andy goes into the living room...**

Check, just in case someone is lounging in the room. That's when she hears ... a single footprint in the hallway. She pauses, freezing on the spot, listening again.

_(My imagination?)_

But she is on alert now, and she can say when traveling through the mansion that someone follows her. Someone very good at concealing their steps.

_(Another of Irv's henchmen?)_

It certainly would not be the first time.  
Miranda would not leave Andy alone in the mansion, the young woman is certain. There MUST be someone from Runway there, someone who can help her.

_(And it's just in my head, though?)_

Andy freezes indecision until she hears another footprint, and that's where she closes her eyes screaming at the top of her lungs  
"AH! HELP ME! SOMEONE ENTERED BY DELETION!"

The stranger is on Andy in a flash, one hand holding it brutally standing, in the other hand is a long-barreled gun. Andy feels that her heart stops for a moment before she realizes that her assailant is ...  
"Emily?"

The redhead at this moment has green eyes wide with worry.  
"Where?"  
"Wait ... Em, it's just you?"

The British clumsily stirs her pistol in her hand, making sure the barrel is not pointing towards andy.  
"Hum ... hello."  
"Would you ... follow me?"

The eyebrows of the redhead get up, looking torn between guilt and fun.  
"Miranda's orders."  
"She put you in the service of babysitting, huh?"

_(Is the gun really necessary ...?)_  
"You did not have to stay out of sight like that, I thought you were a type of Irv!"  
"... It's easier this way."

Andy sighs, brown eyes closed, she tries to count to ten to calm down.

_(Emily does not deserve me to break her.)_  
"No matter."

The redhead gives her a small apologetic smile.  
"You know," she said. "Miranda does this only because she cares about you."

_(What?)_  
"I'm not sure I'm following you, all that Miranda is clearly sending out the message that she does not care about me, and that I'm an idiot for having believed otherwise."

Emily shakes her head.  
"Miranda is... she's closed, I lived with her for years, and I've known her for even longer, yet there are still things about her that I do not know," explains the British. "She protects herself, her heart in particular, what matters, Andy, is that I have never seen Miranda as relaxed or happy as she has been since you came into our lives."

_(It's hard to think of Miranda as relaxed or happy ...)_  
"Did you think Miranda hates dogs?" Emily asks.  
"It made it very clear, yes," Andy responds.  
"Did you know that none of us, not even Nigel, who is her oldest friend, or Jocelyne, who owns the mansion, were allowed to have a dog inside this place?"  
"She did not really have a choice with Patty ..."  
"Trust me, she could have made her sleep in the backyard."  
"Why did not she? She did not even know me at first."  
"She must have seen something in you that she already loved, she might not have even realized it at that time."  
"I imagine..."

Emily smiled slightly.  
"Did not she change her motorcycle so that you could have your own seat?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Also, did you think she would let you sleep in her room if she did not like you? Trust me, it's a very rare privilege, as I told you, Miranda is not good for bringing people in, her room is symbolic."

_(It's hard not to see Emily's point of view, but ...)_  
"She can be so cold, though," she said aloud.  
"I do not try to apologize for her, Andy, I just want you to know that, in her way, Miranda is trying to show you that she cares about you, it's something new for her, I'm not surprised she's not very good at that."

_(I did not really think about it like that ...)_  
"Thank you a lot, Em, your prospect helps me."  
"I'm happy to help you," said the redhead. "I really appreciate you, Andy, you're not SO bad."She adds a teasing nod to the brunette.  
"Can you help me again by telling me where is Miranda?"  
"You know I can not."  
"But, Em ..."  
"Andy, you do not need to worry."  
"But I AM worried!"  
"Miranda can take care of herself, I'm sure she'll be back in the mansion soon."  
"... not early enough," sighs Andy.

Emily laughs softly.  
"You are perfect for each other, ridiculous of it."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I honestly think you have more in common than you both think."

_(For some strange reason, it makes me really happy!)_  
"So ... you can not really tell me anything?" Try again Andy.  
"I can tell you ... not to worry."

The brunette growls exasperated.  
"You already did it!"

Emily smiled stubbornly.  
"So where are the others?" Andy asks yielding to the British.

Tipping her gun in the right direction, Emily leads the way to the private casino and Andy can hear the noises even before the redhead and she reaches the doors of the room.


	28. Worried for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy learns Blackjack, discussion in the kitchen of Runway with a wounded Miranda and Andy confronts the queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda closes again to Andy  
Comments always appreciated

**Going with Emily to the private casino...**

Andy hears the voice of indignant Jocelyne.  
"Serena, you must make fun of me!"  
"It's not cheating if you do not get caught," replies the other woman.  
"What happens when you're caught?" Nigel asks.  
"I take the money and run!" Sneer the Brazilian.

Andy opens the door of the room to be greeted by a wave of heat and laughter, as well as a unanimous and strong welcome.  
"Hey, Andy!" Serena exclaims happily. "We thought you were with Miranda."

Andy assumes that her poker face still needs work because they immediately become aware of her bad mood.  
"Aw, did she leave you today?" Made Nigel friendly.  
"Euh ... yeah, sort of," the young woman answers.

Andy sits at one of the empty seats next to Jocelyne.  
"She does it sometimes, like to play lone Wolf," the comforting lawyer told her.  
"An idea of what she could do well?" asks the brunette.

The lawyer sits upright in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest.  
"If she knows what's good for her ... she's looking through car dealerships to buy excuses," replies Jocelyne.  
"If you did not make enough money to buy ten new luxury cars," Serena said.  
"That's the main thing," replies the redhead, raising her finger in the air.

The urge to defend Miranda rises in Andy, even when Serena reshuffles the playing cards.  
"Well, it's not Miranda who makes it explode ..." said the young woman.

Jocelyne buzzes, a flash of worry draws her lips in a grimace.  
"Mmm, yes, I know," sighs the lawyer.  
"Anyway, Andy," Nigel said. "Do not worry about Miranda, if she was angry or something, you would know."

_(That's right, he's right.)_  
"Hey, Em, are you going to participate?" Jocelyne asks.

Laying her gun on the table with a thud, Emily sits silently next to Andy. She holds out a hand, her fingers restless for Serena to give her playing cards.  
"What game do we play?" Ask the brunette.  
"Blackjack," replies the British.  
"Oh, I heard about that ... you ... have to ... have the right number, or something like that."

A big smile emerges on the face of Jocelyne, the one she uses in front of the cameras. For a moment, Andy is brought in, smiling at her.  
"It's true, you do not know how to play anything!" Laugh the lawyer. "Hold on, this is the class time."

The woman takes some cards from Serena, showing them to Andy.  
"The goal of the game is to get as close as possible to twenty-one points without exceeding," begins to explain Jocelyne.

Jocelyne quickly breaks down the rest of the blackjack rules.  
"This game should be child's play for you, Miss Brain," Serena laughs.  
"Well, yeah ..." sighs Andy. "No, I'm not a mathematician or anything, I just have a good memory."  
"It can serve as well," replies the Brazilian. "If you learn how to apply it."

Her eyes light up with sudden fervor.  
"You could be unstoppable!" Adds it.  
"You ... do you really think so?" Andy asks shyly.  
"Finally, stay with me querida, I'll train you on the dark side."  
"Rena, your boob is showing up," smiles Nigel.

Taking the rest of her hand, Serena blends them so that they explode on Nigel's face. There is a lot of screaming and laughter as the whole group cleans up and starts the game again. In the third round, Andy completely forgot how much she was upset that morning. They are a rowdy, unbalanced and carefree group. 

**Spending more time with them makes the hours pass, until their grumbling stomachs force them all into the kitchen for food...**

  
"Ok, voting now," does Nigel. "Do we order or cook?"

He looks at Andy and she shakes her head.  
"I do not care," she said. "I'm just hungry."  
"Good for you," said the man. "I started to expand my culinary palette."

Serena pushes the brunette in the ribs and leans close enough to whisper.  
"This should be good."  
"For today, I will try to do ..." it stops for a dramatic effect. "Tapas!"  
"Nice appetizers?" Andy asks.  
"They are like little Spanish stuff," replies Nigel.  
"And I knew for sure that it had nothing to do with this Spaniard you met recently," Serena smiled.  
"It's called Fernando, and you can not have it!"  
"The tapas are more appetizers than a real meal," says Jocelyne.  
"Next, I voting for Nigel to make his snack while we wait for the food to order," makes the Brazilian.

Before Nigel can intervene, Jocelyne raises her hand in the air.  
"Everyone says yes!"

A chorus of yes resounds, and she throws her fist in the air.  
"Let's do that," said the lawyer.

Just then, the kitchen door slams. A sudden and visible change in the air to each gang member pointed the door. But it's just their boss, her ruffled white hair and her motorcycle helmet in her hand. The sight of the royal woman makes Andy's heart leap in her throat, the blue eyes of the leader looking for the chestnuts of the young woman and holding them back.  
"... hey."  
"Hello," said Andy uncertainly.  
"Oh, it's just you, Miranda," Serena does.

To Andy's astonishment, Serena drops her gun and leans against the kitchen island.

_(I did not even see her out!)_  
"What happens to your face, woman?" Made Nigel concerned.

Miranda has a faded bruise that pisses her right cheek, now that Andy looks at her better, and the wind-swept white hair covers what looks like a row of scratches on her forehead.  
"Small scratching in the alley," replies the leader. "Not serious."

Miranda puts her helmet on the table and passes Nigel with a pat on the shoulder, she catches a bottle of red wine in the fridge, pouring out a generous glass and leaving the others alone as she arrived.  
"Oh, hum ..."

Andy becomes restless as she looks back at Miranda.

_(There is no way to leave without looking very obvious ...)_  
"Oh ... I'm ... a second ..."

**Leaving the kitchen without excuses, Andy just left the room and ran after the queen...**

Andy finds Miranda wondering closely in her private bathroom mirror, grimacing as she presses her fingertips on her new bruises.  
"Miranda, are you sure you're fine?"

The royal woman is surprised, the glass of red wine almost eluding her when she turns to the brunette.  
"I am fine, silly girl."

Miranda closes the bathroom door in Andy's face.

_(Back to being her usual rude self, I see!)_

Punching a fist on the door, the young woman shouts at Miranda.  
"Do not be stupid, Miranda, if you need my help ..."  
"I do not need anything from you, I managed well before you arrive here!"  
"I know that, but I know you did not get off your bike," Andy replies. "You'd be complaining all night if it was."

The bathroom door opens, Andy is forced to take a step back, looking up as Miranda threatens her.  
"I can take care of myself, Andrea."  
"No not!"

A kind of icy fury seizes the queen's face, enclosing her expression in a terrifying, empty calm.  
"Go out."

Miranda advances, threatening the young woman until she is in the hallway and the bedroom door closes, just in her face.

**Andy spends the night on the couch again in the living room...**

There is certainly no golden bread waiting for her when she wakes up, she wriggles and wrestles, arching on the tips of her toes to try and to reach the cereal box where Miranda left her.

_(It's the problem of living with a possessive woman!)_

A solid presence behind her makes her start, a hand stretches for the box.

_(Miranda?)_  
"Here," Emily's voice.

The redhead hands Andy the box of cereals, the young woman notices that there is a note written by hand, in the writing of Miranda.  
"Eat my cereals and die ..." reads it aloud. "Ok, I do not take that risk, not this game anyway."  
"It's enough," Emily said with a small smile.

Andy places the box on a lower shelf and tries to pick up something else, just as the motorcycle engine starts and roars. Patricia opens the kitchen door and trots, saying Emily, the dog goes to the British quietly and puts her chin on the lap of the woman while the two humans have breakfast.  
"Hey, Em ... you know where she's going, are not you?"

Emily does not answer as she feeds Patricia a piece of toast.  
"You know I'm just worried about her, right?" Andy adds.  
"Miranda can take care of herself," says the redhead.

She's staring at Andy, calm and placid, not thinking at all.

_(She really has total faith in Miranda, I wonder what their story is?)_  
"Just stay here," Emily says. "Okay?"

Andy shakes her head and stands up.  
"If you do not tell me, I'll try to follow it myself."  
"... not alone."

Then Emily gets up in her turn, she takes car keys out of her pocket and slams them on the young woman.  
"I have an idea," do the British smiling.


	29. Miranda Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily tries to help Andy in her relationship with Miranda, again the action, important revelation of Miranda and Mirandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention a turning Mirandy important
> 
> comments always appreciated

**Emily brings Andy to her car and settles behind the wheel...**

Patricia decides to follow and the quiet woman allows her to sit in the back with the window open so she can pull her head out.  
"He's a nice dog," said the redhead. "Do you think you'll let me keep her when you leave?"

At first, Andy is hurt, until she sees a hint of a smile on Emily's lips.

_(Just kidding.)_

But it makes her think again of Miranda, how coldly she insisted that Andy was not a member of the band.  
"Patty is not for sale, Em."  
"Damn."

**Emily falls quiet after that, leading them to the docks...**

Indeed, once they arrive and sail a little, they see Miranda at the edge of the water.  
"Here it is!" Exclaims Andy.

She moves to leave, but Emily puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"Looks like she's waiting for someone," said the British. "Stay put before she sees ..."

As the words leave her lips, Miranda watches them directly.

_(I think it might be too late for that.)_

There is a flash of recognition, quickly swept away by anger. Miranda goes to the car and Andy goes out, not sure what she's going to say.  
"You ... get out... of here!" Order the leader.

Her next abrupt order is directed to Emily.  
"What were you thinking of, bringing her here?"

**Pop pop pop!**

They all freeze when the shots sound in the air. Before Andy can say anything in response, Miranda pushes her against the car, her arms tight around her body.  
"Down!"

Rapid shots burst around the three women while Miranda drags Andy to the ground. The brunette hears Patricia yapping, clawing her claws on the wood as she leaps out of the car and flies away.  
"Patty, no!" Exclaims her mistress.  
"I have it," do Emily.

The British takes off and the leader holds Andy by the shoulders, shaking her.  
"You have to get out of here now, Andrea, do you understand me?"  
"But I..."  
"I stammered?"

A run of footsteps and cries of anger pierced Andy's terror. A dozen hands catch Miranda, pulling her away from the young woman.

_(The people of Irv!)_

Driven by adrenaline and fear, Andy does what the other woman told her, she turns around and they run.

_(They are everywhere!)_

No matter which side she turns on, she is confronted with a new threat. Shot around and around, she finds herself lost in the middle of shipping crates, trying to find her way when ...

**BOOM!**

The explosion shakes the ground under her feet. Something violent hits Andy's head. She is flung to the ground, stars burst behind her tight eyelids.

_(I do not think I was caught in the main explosion, but ...)_

A hail of debris rains on her anyway, knocking her down. Again and again, over and over again ... and just when she thinks she can get up, another blast is blowing through the air.

**Then there is only darkness...**

_(Quiet...)_

She does not know how long she stays like that, just that it's not peaceful.

_(How is this poem still going?)_

She has trouble remembering it, she never had a hard time remembering anything before.

_(Do not go slowly in this good night?)_  
"Don't go ..." make a soft voice.

_(Yes, that's how it happens ...)_  
"Don't go, please, do not leave me ..."

Andy gasps, sunlight filters through the smoky air, blinks and coughing, she sits down and fights, feeling something that tightens her.  
"Leave me! Leave me!" She cries in panic.  
"Andrea ?!"

The world is swimming, but the young woman recognizes Miranda's voice. Concentrating on it, she reaches out. Her hands touch the chest of the royal woman, her palms pressed flat against the soft texture that embraces her.  
"Are you OK?" Asks the worried leader.  
"I think so..."

Andy's throat feels like someone has poured some tar, she's still coughing, her senses slowly coming back to her.  
"You, silly girl, why did you follow me?"

There is nothing serious in Miranda's voice, no anger behind the words.  
"I was worried about you," Andy replies.

It is hard for the young woman to go out more than a few syllables at a time.

_(I think something snapped me in the jaw.)_  
"I told you I could take care of myself," said the leader.  
"But..."

❤️  
Miranda sighed.  
"Silly, silly girl ... why do you think I left you behind?"

Her hand moves to cradle the back of the brunette's head; she raises her own hand to cover Miranda's, only to feel the hot blood.

_(How much did I hit my head ?!)_  
"What I do is dangerous, Andrea, you can not continue to follow me! I thought you understood!"

Andy's ears still ring, the explosion is still fresh in her mind.  
"That's why you left me behind ..." the young woman. "You tried to protect me?"

Miranda laughs bitterly.  
"Of course, what did you think I was doing?"  
"I thought I ... I do not know what I thought."  
"A lot of good that made me ..."

It is then that Andy notices that Miranda has not escaped unscathed, she raises a hand, gently touching the bruise that fades on the face of the royal woman.  
"But what ... about you?" Do the brunette.

Cold, pure logic, these are the highlights of Miranda's anger, her way of interacting with the world.  
"You are more important, Andrea!"

Except just then ... Andy starts to laugh as Miranda looks at her, a helpless sorrow that scares her beautiful face.  
"When when?" Asks the young woman.  
"Since I fell in love with you, silly girl."

All the questions that Andy has are cut with a hungry and energetic kiss, the young woman responds right away, tying her arms behind Miranda's neck and pulling her towards her, trying to be as close as possible. Until the brunette's head tightens again and she moans, pushing her face into the crook of the other woman's neck.  
"Ow ..."

Miranda mutters apologies, helping Andy get up and get back to the car.  
🖤

"Here, my girl."

Emily arrives after Miranda and Andy, with Patricia bouncing on her heels.  
"I have the dog," do the British.

The brunette can almost hear Miranda rolling her eyes.  
"Young priorities, Emily."  
"... I also cut off all the stragglers," said the redhead.

Her boss just shakes her head looking at Andy.  
"Remove yourself at home."

A closer look at the brunette's head clearly shows that the cut is only superficial. Miranda wants Andy to get in the car, with Emily, but the young woman insists on going up with the leader. Clinging to Miranda's back, Andy gets lost in the feeling of being close to the royal woman again. 

**The motorcycle sneaks into traffic and arrives at the mansion faster than the car...**

Miranda rolls down the aisle, then helps Andy by guiding her inside the mansion, one hand on her lower back.  
"We are," doing the leader on entering. "I'm glad you agree, Andrea."  
"I am happy too ..."

**Miranda and Andy head for the Queen's bathroom... **

As soon as the doors are closed, the leader removes her shirt, throws it into the laundry basket, and begins to wonder in the mirror. Andy can not help but whistle in sympathy.

_(Miranda seems about as bad as I feel)_  
"My," do the queen. "It's not so bad."

She looks stunned even if she tries to stay cool. Miranda glances at Andy, then takes a double take.  
"You still bleed? Come here, let me look at you."

She gestures for the youngest to remember and begins to annoy her. She pulls a ki of first care from under the sink.

_(They have to go through her tissues like that.)_  
"Are you cut off somewhere else?"

Turning, Andy beckons to her back.  
"I can not see, what does it look like?"  
"Well, it could be worse," Miranda replies.  
"It does not sound good."  
"At least you'll have war scars to boast about later."

That makes the young woman laugh and wins one of the rare authentic smiles of the queen. With infinite tenderness, Miranda presses a hot, damp cloth on Andy's forehead. The water stings one of its open cuts, and it hurts even more when the other woman adds antiseptic.  
"Is it bad?"  
"Would look worse than that," reassures the leader. "Injuries to the head tend to bleed more, let you out of his clothes, they are ragged."

❤️  
Maybe with another Runway member, Andy would be flushed with the comment or she would get angry, but she does not feel any ulterior motives with Miranda.  
"It's nice ..." the young woman.

The queen's hands graze Andy's bare shoulders, soft but thoughtful touches, and she never lingers too long.  
"I think I have them all here," Miranda said.

She hangs a pill from one of the packs inside the kit, pressing her on the brunette's lips. She takes it, chasing it with a glass of water. Then she leans against the leader, her head resting against her chest. After a moment, the other woman pushes her reluctantly.  
"Hey, as much as I enjoy this, I have to take care of my own cuts now ..."  
"Let me return the favor."  
🖤

Sitting there on the bathroom floor, Andy makes sure to clean and think every open wound. Miranda is more bruised than bloody, purple blues are blooming all over her body. Innatended guilt overwhelms her in sight.  
"Miranda ... I'm sorry for following you."

The queen just winces, flinching every time Andy dabs the antiseptic on a cup.  
"I should have known that you will not just be left behind."

At one point, the brunette must carefully remove a piece of glass.  
"Ow! Be sweet!"  
"Hey, hey," do Andy. "I'm doing my best."

Andy apologizes again, with a kiss. Once their lips come off, Miranda's expression remains the same, allowing the young woman to know that the queen is working hard to hide her feelings again.  
"I thought I could make a deal with some of Irv's guys," said the leader.

_(Who went out faster than expected.)_

Andy is so used to fighting and fighting for every new information that Miranda's admission is a relief.  
"Let me guess, no dice?"

❤️  
Miranda raises an arm displaying the bruise crown forming on her carefully carved biceps.  
"Well, when I was a child, that's not how we say hello to new friends."

It's strange for Andy to be divided between amusement and sadness, wanting to laugh and yet torn with guilt just how much the queen had been beaten.  
"If I did not distract you ..." sighs the brunette.  
"I'd still kick my ass, and I would not have Emily there for the backup."

Her palm covers the top of Andy's head, ruffling the brown hair more than it already is.  
"I'm just sorry that tubsois hurt, Andrea."

Taking the hand of the leader, the young woman presses a kiss on the palm before placing it on her cheek, closing her eyes.  
"Don't try to keep everyone away, I know you think you have to do it alone, but ... others love you a lot."

Andy remembers what Miranda told her over there on the waterfront.

_(She said she's in love with me, how can that be true?)_

The young woman thinks that the queen is seeing the moment too because she sees something rare, Miranda blushes, blushes directly under the nape of the neck.  
"Yeah ... well ... I'll try to be more cautious, okay?"  
"That's all I ask."

Miranda brings Andy closer, kisses her on the lips tenderly.  
"You must be more careful, too, Andrea, I do not want you doing the things I do, you were not raised to be a soldier, an heiress."  
"I know it's dangerous, I think that hand, I have the picture," replies Andy. "I'm not going completely blind anymore."  
"It's just, just ... I need to find a way to fix what I started, without dragging you further than you already are."

The queen avoids talking much after that, holding Andy in the soft circle of her arms as they regain their strength.  
🖤


	30. Good gangster, bad gangster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is again involved in Runway business, a successful interview and a new plan against Irv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is back in force, this chapter is a little longer than the previous ones, we are slowly approaching the end of this story
> 
> comments always appreciated

**After their emotional discussion, in the private bathroom...**

Miranda and Andy return to the leader's room.  
"So, am I still lying down?" Asks the youngest.

Miranda grimaces, looking guilty.  
"You can sleep in my room if you want it."  
"Oh yeah, are not you going to push me out?"

The queen is blowing, soon.  
"I told you, Andrea, it's up to you."

Miranda falls on her mattress, letting out a huge sigh in the pillows.  
"... ow!"  
"Do you think something is broken?" Andy asks worriedly.

The other woman quickly shakes her head in a sign of no.  
"I know what a broken coast looks like," she said. "It'll be ok in a day or two."

Andy approaches the bed, leaning forward to try to brush the white hair out of the queen's face. The hand of it rises, dazzling, and she pulls the brunette on the bed with her.  
"Eep!"

In one second, Andy is stuck in the arms of Miranda, who holds her in a tight hug. Comfortable and safe, the young woman is tired of relaxing, yet she does not go to sleep for hours. The events of the day going through her mind again and again.

_(When I leave this place, I will never be the same again.)_

She snuggled closer to Miranda, sighing deeply.

_(If I leave this place ...)_

**The next morning...**

The intercom rattling alarm clock Miranda and Andy. They are still both attached to the shooting, and living in this mansion has made Andy's sleep light.  
"Hey, Miranda," Emily's voice said. "Meet me downstairs."

The leader does not leave the bed immediately, she remains with the young woman, her palm caressed the center of the back of it. Finally, she finally get up after making a little kisses to Andy.  
"You should go down too, Andrea."

The concerned stands up, her hands on her knees. Even if she tried, she did not think she could have kept the excitement of her voice.  
"Is really good?"  
"Of course, I trust you."

Runway's leader stares at her, her eyebrows diverge even if her expression remains stoic.  
"And you would surely find a way to follow me even if I forbid it."  
"Who me? I'll never do it," smiles Andy falsely innocent.

Miranda puts on her clothes; a white blouse, dark blue pants and Prada shoes the same blue as her pants, all obviously chic and designer. Then she walks to where Andy is sitting on the edge of the bed. The queen's palm rests on the top of the brunette's head before slipping, stroking her hair and taking the young woman's face in her hands.  
"I could as well keep you where I can see you ..."  
"A wise decision, you need my eyes, anyway," replies Andy.

She also gets up and dresses in a flash with a brown dress enhancing her eyes, a pale green jacket and black ballerinas.

**Miranda and Andy head to the private casino... **

Although the young woman is eager to see what Emily has prepared for them, nothing prepares her for what she finds. There is a man tied to one of the chairs, bound and gagged. Andy blinks a few times, wondering if she's still sleeping.  
"Is that one of the people who attacked us yesterday?" Does request.

Emily agrees.  
"I found it after doubling to do another sweep, I warmed it for you, it's ready to talk." She says it casually.

Judging by the blues on Emily's knuckles, Andy does not think she ever wants to know what the British is when she's really angry. Turning on the goon, Miranda takes the back of the chair with one hand and tears the gag of the man.  
"Then," she said. "Do you really have anything useful for me, or are you just going to beg for your life?"  
"I ... I do it, I promise," said the trembling man. "Do not kill me."  
"I'll make sure they do not," Andy told him. "Cooperates."

The other three in the room look at her with surprise.

_(Oh oh ... I spoke without rule again ...)_

But really, according to Andy, if they kill him, they are no better than Irving Ravitz.

_(To beat him means not to stoop to his level, Miranda must understand him.)_  
"... good?" She said looking at the man.  
"You heard it," speak, Emily grumbles.

_(Does that make me the good cop or ... uh the good gangster?)_

The man sighed trembling, closing his eyes.  
"I do not know how useful it can be, but I know where you can get Irv unattended ... tomorrow."

Miranda and Andy make eye contact, the excitement illuminating the blue eyes.  
"Okay," do the brunette. "Go, we are listening."  
"He is organizing a private event for the governor tomorrow ..."

The man gives them an address at one of the best hotels in the city center. Andy writes it even if she memorizes it instantly.  
"Sit down comfortably, my friend," said Miranda. "I have other questions to ask you."

**An hour passes by Andy's watch before the queen is satisfied... **

She drills the goon for information, circling until she slowly opens for more answers.

_(Dang, Miranda is leading her game today.)_

When the leader has no more questions, she stares at the man. Andy can almost see the calculations running in the other woman's head.  
"Okay, we have finished here."

She nods to Emily.  
"Now get rid of him," Miranda orders.

Although Andy's first instinct is to become nervous, she does not think Miranda would go against her word.

_(She can be rude and cold, but I can not think of a moment when she has already lied to me.)_

Miranda is more direct and honest than many 'good' people than the young woman to know. Maybe that's silly of her, but it's something she's enjoying more and more as the days go by.  
"Do not worry," she reassured her, speaking low with her lips." Emily will not hurt him anymore."

Andy is relieved.

_(Miranda knew I was worried ...)_

**Miranda drapes an arm around Andy's shoulders and they come out of the casino...**

Leaving Emily to get rid of their guest. The queen presses the intercom, calling everyone to meet them in the living room.  
Runway gathers quickly, lounging on the couches and waiting for everything their leader has to tell them all. Miranda quickly explains about Irv's goon and the information they got from him.  
"Wait what?!" Serena exclaims, sitting up to look at Miranda. "You went and held an interrogation in MY beautiful playroom? I better not find blood spots in there, Miranda!"

Andy shakes her head.  
"No," she said. "We did not do it, I did not see one at least."

Letting out a burst of laughter, Nigel raises his feet on one of the poufs.  
"WE did not ... Miranda, you let her help with the dirty work, now."  
"Wow, usually it's Jocelyne's job," Serena said.  
"If you're not paying attention to Emily," said the lawyer. "Miranda will put a gun in her hands and force her to take over for you too."

Andy follows Jocelyne's line of sight, shocked to see the British joining them when she was not looking. The redhead settles quietly in the background.  
"Andrea is not cold enough to exclude someone," said Miranda.  
"Well, I mean ..." empty-handed Andy.  
She crosses her arms, doing her best to look cool and unaffected. "That's why we live next to the ocean, are not we?"

There is a noticeable pause before the rest of the band begins to crack.  
"Do not get mad at me, Miranda," Nigel said. "But I really think she's part of our family now."

At first, it seems that Miranda will scold the man, but then she gives in and laughs too. Encouraged by all this noise, Patricia trots inside the living room and puts her head on the knees of her mistress. The queen reaches the top of the dog's head, briefly.  
"But I brought you here to ask for your help," said the leader.  
"Of course, Miranda," said Jocelyne. "Hear it."

Miranda lets out a huge breath, solidifying.  
"We did not absolutely lose everything, and I may have a deal with the chief of police."

The shock in the room is palpable, as if someone had just dropped a ball.  
"You what?" Nigel asked surprised.  
"So, what about us?" Andy asks at the same time. "Are we all involved now?"  
"No," Miranda answers. "You're the least, Andrea, you were always the one with the least stake here."  
"I mean, we kidnapped you somehow," reminds her of the man in the group.

Everyone also has a say, but Miranda raises her hand for silence, and her team reluctantly agrees.  
"This was the only way," says their leader. "We were on the right track when Irv destroyed most of our evidence, I did not tell them who I was or showed them my face but I let them know that I had given information to several people, so it will not be weird when you appear with the information too."

She looks at Jocelyne, who is flashing in surprise.  
"With a little help, Jocelyne, you'll be able to find the rest and sue the bastard Irv."  
"I'll ... I'll write down everything I remember," Andy said. "All I can do to help you."

Jocelyne is sitting forward, both hands tightly under her chin.  
"You ask me to put a lot on the line, Miranda."  
"I know," replies the other woman. "Do you want for me?"

The lawyer does not say anything.  
"Serena, you and Jocelyne are the sweetest talkative, I want you to be in your elements in front of the cameras," said the leader.  
"Cameras?" Andy asks.  
"You'll see," Miranda replies. "As for the rest of you ... I want you with me, we go after Irv while Jocelyne and Serena demolish the governor."  
"I have it," do Emily.

Nigel and Andy look at each other, thinking maybe the same thing.

_(I will follow Miranda wherever she leads.)_

Jocelyne puts on her coat and leaves, Serena with her, to help finish the case against the governor. Nigel and Emily disappear into their bedroom, preparing themselves mentally and physically for the task ahead.  
"Come," said Miranda, smiling at Andy.


	31. One of ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's place in Runway becomes clear, she spends time with Patricia and Mirandy fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especially Mirandy before the highlight of the show
> 
> Comments always appreciated

**Miranda brings Andy back to her bedroom...**

Once the doors close behind them, a visible tension emerges from the queen. Her shoulders relax and she collapses into bed with a sigh.  
"He is right," said Miranda, covering her face with a forearm.

Andy can not read the other woman's expression.  
"Huh?"  
"Nigel ..." says Miranda. "You are part of us now, whether I like it or not."

❤️  
It was something Andy had thought about, and secretly hoped. But hearing Miranda say it out loud gives her an unexpected thrill, an adrenaline rush as when she and the queen are driving the motorbike together.  
"Really!?" Andy asks while kneeling on the bed next to Miranda, spreading the arm of the other woman to kiss her cheek.

The leader frowns before grabbing the brunette by the wrist and pulling her on her.  
"Really, Andrea."

One hand on the waist of the young woman and the other on her face, Miranda kisses her. Andy is pissed off, pressed completely against the queen and feeling the soft but firm chest under her palms.  
"Tomorrow ... it'll be dangerous," said Miranda seriously.

Andy sits down quickly.  
"I do not stay back, you can not do me!"

Taking Andy's words as a challenge, Miranda rolled them, nailing the young woman to bed with a sharp smile.  
"I could ..." start Miranda.

A small gasp escapes from Andy when the queen lowers her head, kissing her neck until she reaches her chest.  
"... But I do not want," finishes the royal woman.  
🖤

**At this point, the intercom buzzes...**

Nigel's voice floats.  
"Hey, Miranda, I need your help for something very fast."

Gloating at the interruption, Miranda spares Andy a single interrogating look.  
"Go, I'll be there," the young woman assures her.  
"Okay."

The queen bends over to kiss the brunette one last time before her weight rises from Andy and she leaves the room. Andy's heart still beats out of control long after Miranda's departure.

_(What was it, just now, if Nigel had not interrupted us ...)_

The door creaks and she sits, not knowing what she's going to say to the queen. But instead of the beautiful woman, another familiar form jumps inside the bedroom.  
"Oh, Patty, come here, my girls!"

The St.Bernard rested her chin on the mattress, her whole body moving with happiness.  
"I'm not sure if you're allowed to be in this room, but it should go until you jump on the bed."

Hearing 'Jump' the dog gets more excited, she raises both paws on the mattress, doing a woofing.  
"Ack! Patty, no!"

Andy gets up and pulls her dog down, sitting on the floor next to her, so Patricia does not want to jump on the bed. The dog does not know how big she is, most of the time, and she tries to rest on her mistress's lap with little success.  
"Oh you, baby."

Andy grabs Patricia's face with both hands, wrinkles her pet's wrinkles and speaks softly to her.  
"I'm glad Runway treats you as well, these people are not exactly what we thought they were, definitely dangerous ... but maybe not the worse of criminals, sketchy, that's the least we can say, but they are nice to me too."

Holding both of her arms around Patricia's neck, Andy gives her a tight hug. The dog is the only link she has with her parents.

_(Where are they?)_

Initially the young woman had only decided to stay with Runway, to find them. But she was quickly swept away in the plot to expose the governor and Irving.

_(It has become more important for me than to find my own parents ...)_  
"But it's not like it was easy, we were not as close as other families ... and they left as soon as I arrived in New York, they did not even stop to think about what would happen to me in this city because of their stories."

Andy leans forward, heavy with regret and sadness.  
"Patty, I think Runway has been better for us than my own family, I do not want to leave ... I want to stay with Miranda ..."  
"Is it true?"

Andy sits up straight, surprised.  
"Oh!" Breath does. "How long have you been there?"

Miranda is leaning against the door frame. The royal woman can be quiet as a cat whenever she wants.  
"Just time to see you talking to an animal like a silly girl," Miranda answers with a smirk. "Maybe I should really leave you at the mansion tomorrow."  
"Hey! Many people talk to their pets, if you had one, I bet you'll spoil it!"  
"We'll see..."

❤️  
Miranda crouched, stroking Patricia's head.  
"I still do not know what I'm going to do with you once it's all over."

Pouting, Andy takes the collar of the queen's blouse and shoots it, bringing the other woman close enough to kiss her.  
"You must still help me find my parents, Miranda, do not try to get out of our bargain!"

The queen agitate it aside.  
"Of course I would, I promised to do it, but even if you're part of our team, you're still a normal girl, Andrea."  
"After all that, I find it more difficult to agree with this assessment."

Miranda is thoughtful, distracted. Her mind is obviously elsewhere, performing calculations.  
"That's right," she said finally. "There has some things a little different with you, a little cold ... in a good way."

_(How is this a good thing?)_

Returning to her senses, Miranda shakes her head and kisses Andy firmly.  
"Listen, let's talk about it later, for now ..."

She takes the young woman by the hand, bringing her up so that she can press her against her body.  
"Shall blow a little steam."  
"I think so," replied Andy. "What did you have in mind?"  
🖤

Miranda runs a hand through her white hair, pushing her bangs out of her face.  
"I'm too locked up here, let's go for a walk in town," she said.

Excited, Andy is holding the other woman a little closer. She is already planning the hot and heady adrenaline rush that always comes on her when they are driving at a vertiginous speed.  
"Go to your secret place, then!" Do the brunette with her mega-watt smile.  
"It is acceptable."

**Miranda and Andy go to where the queen's motorcycle is parked...**

Once the leader puts on her helmet, they take off, Andy clings to Miranda's back, her cheek pressed against the other woman, feeling the warm muscles under the leather. Even if the young woman tries to convince herself that this is a normal trick, she can not help but go into all the details and put them in the memory. It's something she never wants to forget.

_(It would not be our last ride together, do not even think about things like that.)_

**Miranda stands right in front of the observatory...**

Taking Andy's hand to help her get off the bike.  
"We probably should not stay too long," said the brunette. "What if others need our help to prepare tomorrow?"  
"Then they will call us."

The queen feels Andy's hesitation and puts an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her.  
"All is under control, Andrea."

_(I really believe her when she says it like that.)_

The young woman wonders what it's like to be Miranda, infinitely confident and cool.  
"It's really beautiful tonight," Andy sighs as she looks at the horizon in front of them.

The scintillating landscape as he had done on their first nights at this place.

_(Miranda trusted me with this set, will she trust me enough to bring me tomorrow ...?)_

Of course, the queen had let her stay while she was questioning the guy from Irv, but that was when they were safe in the mansion.  
"Hey!"

Andy does not realize how much she is in her thoughts until she hears Miranda speak.  
"Hmmmm?" Done it.  
"I need you by my side, Andrea," the blue eyes of cold steels catch the chestnuts while Miranda speaks deadly serious. "You come with me ... Right?"

❤️  
A big smile spreads across Andy's face.  
"Of course!"

The vaguest shadow of uncertainty disappears from Miranda's face, and she associates the brunette's mega-watt smile to one of her more composed. Andy can not resist throwing herself on the queen, and she welcomes her with open arms.  
"You worry me for a second," admits the leader.

She plants a loving kiss on the lips of the youngest, and Andy responds with passion. It takes them several moments to withdraw again.  
"You did not have to fear," ensures the brunette. "Whatever happens, I'll be by your side, you mean the world for me, Miranda, go to hell until the return, I'm here to help you, MY queen."

A loving smile breaks on Miranda's face. She brings Andy closer, and kisses her deeply. The hands of the youngest find their way behind the head of the royal woman, burying herself in her white hair.  
"I'm really lucky to have you, Andrea."

The brunette smiles, attracting Miranda for another kiss, only letting her go when they start to run out of oxygen.  
"And do not forget it, Miranda!"

Miranda laughs, the backs of her fingers gently brushing against Andy's face, sending a thrill through the brunette's body.  
"I can not imagine that you'll never let me forget you, Andrea."  
"You are right."

The young woman laughs while the queen's hands rest on the lower back, and she plunges back. The blood rushes into the brunette's head as the other woman kisses her again, keeping her partially horizontal.  
"I think you're pretty good too, Miranda."  
"Considering what you are about to risk for me, I hope to be a little better than good."

This arrogant complacency creeps into the leader's voice, but is tempered by affection.  
"Since when does your ego need to be boosted?" Andy teases.

Miranda's blue eyes sparkle with amusement, but when she answers Andy, her tone is very serious.  
"Who said something about my ego? I just want to make you're sure of that."  
"Miranda, I am completely certain about this, and you are amazing, beautiful and intelligent."  
"I was not ..." the queen sighs looking puzzled. "Thank you, Andrea for doing this with me."  
"Anytime, Miranda, I'm serious."

The royal woman smiles as she moves so that she stands behind Andy with her arms around her waist.  
"I know, Andrea."  
🖤

The two women stay outside for at least an hour in comfortable silence, before Miranda decides it's time to return to the mansion...


	32. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived for Runway and their new official team member; Andrea Sachs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of the plot there remains a chapter more the epilogue after that, a long chapter
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

**The next morning...**

Andy wakes up entangled in Miranda's arms. When she tries to free herself to get ready, the leader's grip tightens and squeezes the young woman against her chest possessive, not letting her go.  
"Miranda, come on ..."

The queen's hand is in the back of the brunette's head, grabbing her tightly to hold her in place.  
"Just a minute more, are you really ready, Andrea?"

She takes the time to give her answer the weight it deserves.  
"... yes, absolutely, yes!"

Miranda kissed Andy's forehead and let her go, rolling off the bed.  
"So come, we have a long day in front of us."

**There is already a new pot of coffee in the kitchen...**

_(The others must be awake.)_

Andy is full of nervous nervousness, looking for any sign of life in the mansion.  
"Where is everyone?" She asks Miranda.  
"Prepare, in their own way."

The royal woman stares at her, a brief flash of anxiety poking through her cold mask.  
"Nigel and Emily will be with us," she told Andy. "Do not worry, it's two-not left."  
"No, no, I was not trying to implicate that ... I guess I'm chatting to fill the silence."

Miranda shrugs, she digs into the upper cabinets for her favorite cereal. She pours two bowls.  
"Here, take this, good appetite."

Andy eats bites of sweet chocolate as fast as she can, a little happy to see how Miranda and her have similar tastes. The leader removes the little post-it note on the cereal box when she thinks Andy is not looking, the one who threatens anyone who eats them without permission. It's also a reminder, but a good memory, that Miranda trusts her now. 

**They throw their bowls into the sink and head for the front doors...**

The rest of Runway is already gathering in the lobby, the air lively and dangerous.

_(Just like my first night here, in the mansion.)_  
"Hello Miranda, sleep well?" Done Serena.

She winks at Andy and the brunette's face is almost fire, but Miranda just puts an arm around her shoulders and holds her closer.  
"Yeah," replies the queen to Serena. "I slept very well, are you?"  
"As ready as we ever will be," Jocelyne replies.

The lawyer straightens her dress and looks a little on Serena.  
"I have the car," Emily said.  
"So, let's do that," said their leader.

Miranda stands up, looking seriously at her team.  
"I will say it once, so listen well, Andrea helped us more than she thought, even though Irv destroyed our first set of evidence, she found a way forward."

The queen looks directly at Andy and the young woman's heart beats wildly.  
"And I followed her," adds Miranda. "Thanks to her, we have a chance, not only to crush Irv, but to rise to power, by the time this day ends, we will be the ones controlling New York."

The rest of Runway shouts with excitement, raising their fists in the air.  
"So, what is our next move?" Andy asks.  
"Emily and Nigel come with me to face Irv in person, I want Serena and Jocelyne to take what we discovered and go to the party, Irv did not spare any expense, all the major players of this game will be present ."  
"I know the hotel staff," said Serena "They will let us in without any problem."  
"And I can make my way in any VIP that we need to access ..." adds Jocelyne.

_(If Nigel and Emily are charging turrets across the board, Jocelyne and Serena are really the knight, hoping for hope.)_  
"So ..." Miranda smiles. "Let's go."  
"Good luck girls," smiled Nigel.  
"We will not let you down," replies the lawyer.  
"See you later," said the Brazilian.

The group separates. As she passes Andy, Serena quickly takes her in her arms, and Jocelyne ruins the look of the brunette ruffling her hair. The young woman lets out a big breath, and then she smiles at Miranda, trying to look brave like the others.  
"I call the shotgun," she said.  
"That suits me," Emily replies with her arms crossed.

Miranda smiles and opens the way. 

**The streets Runway uses are familiar...**

This is the same path that Miranda and Andy had taken, that night they had infiltrated into Irv's office together. They pass the car next door, enveloping the area.  
"It looks easy," Emily said.  
"Do not anyone see the two shitty guys guarding the front door?" Andy asks.  
"Yes, we see them," replied Nigel, amused. "They are tall but there are only two."

Miranda chuckled, clutching her fist triumphantly.  
"He had to send all his big hitters to keep the governor!" Said she pleased.  
"Oh no ..." worries Andy. "Serena and Jocelyne will she go well?"  
"If it was a shooting ... maybe not," Nigel starts. "But these two are slippery, all they need is to talk to the right person."

**Leaving the car...**

Miranda boldly headed for the entrance doors of the Elias-Clarke building. Andy stays by her side, reinforced by the fact that she knows that Emily and Nigel are right behind them.  
"Okay, do you want to bring out the ridiculously huge guy or the slightly smaller guy?" Nigel asks Emily.  
"The one on the left," replies the British.

Andy looks at the two guards, who have already noticed them. They throw a noor glance, recognizing Miranda.  
"I was afraid you said that," sigh Nigel to Emily.

The two members of Runway pass in front of their leader and Andy in a hurry, charging the guards. Emily pulls out a gun, whipping the weapon of the smallest of the guards. The man falls like a bag of bricks while Nigel fights with submission.  
"Downstairs, boy!" He said, clutching one arm around the guard's neck, choking the air until the other man fainted.

Miranda did not slow down at all, she passed the fight, went through the front doors, and left her two employees behind her and Andy as the two women climbed higher into the building. Only one person tries to stop Miranda and Andy before their arrival.  
"Hey! You are not supposed to be here!"

Without perspiring, Miranda slips right behind the man's guard and quickly knocks him on the neck. The man falls, hissing, and a kick wearing Prada puts him to sleep.

_(It was so fast ...!)_  
"Irv's office is there," said the queen.  
"I know, I remember."

Miranda gives the young woman an ironic look.  
"Of course, you do it, Andrea."

Andy's heart beats as they approach Irving Ravitz's office. The door is closed, but not locked when Miranda tests it.  
"Recedes," she said to Andy.

**The queen takes the lead, intervening first while the brunette follows her...**

_(If something happens ...)_

But nothing is doing it. Irv watches a television screen watching live footage of the event for the governor. He turns his chair to greet Miranda and Andy. There is no smile on his face, not even a fake this time around, just a terrifying void.  
"Irving," said Runway's leader coldly, stepping into the room, her face frozen in a hard mask. "You're finished, I'm here to let you know how things are going to change."

After a while, Irv lets himself go and he looks like a sad old man as he shakes his head.  
"Really?" Said he. "If you leave now, I promise I'll tell the guards not to shoot you, how does it sound?"  
"If you're sorry now," Miranda replies. "I will stop providing information about your activities to the Chief of Police."

While Andy expects rage, a pale grimace of fear is totally foreign to Irv. He is fast to the hidden, but the young woman has the view engraved in her memory.  
"You are really an idiot!" He said to Miranda. "Do not you think your hanging breadcrumbs will take them directly to you?"  
"While it puts you under the shoe where you belong, it's a risk that I'm ready to take," replies the queen.

Approaching to stand next to the other woman, Andy takes her hand in her. She's shaking, but she's taking a long time to talk.  
"You and your gang are falling!"

Irv does not even bother to look at her or recognize her. He is more concerned about his smartphone ringing loudly.  
"I have business, girls," he said. "If you're still there when the phone call is over, I guess that means you want death."

With that, Irv turns around and answers the call.  
"Good, hello governor."

Miranda smiles, just staying where she is.  
"Do me a favor, will you, Ravitz?"

Irv looks at Miranda over his shoulder, obviously not expecting the two women to be there.  
"Make it on speakerphone," adds the leader of Runway.

Irv listens to the other end of the line for a moment, his face becoming more and more pale. Then he looks into Miranda's blue eyes, puts his phone on his desk and presses the button on the speaker.  
"Are you still here, Irving?" Ask the governor's voice. "You're slimy, conniving, little bastard!"

_(Oh good!)_

Andy smiles, covering her mouth with one hand.  
"Kind of ungrateful snake," replica Irv. "After all that I did for you?"  
"You mean, twist my arm until I do what you want? No thanks, my friend, I'm pretty caught up with his young women, they offer me a lot more than you, with the bonus of not being so rude."

Irv gets up from his seat and bells on his phone.  
"Idiot! I will ruin you! I..."

Another voice then sounds at the other end to call him.  
"Now, it's not fit for an adult man to run a temper tantrum," Serena's voice amused.  
"Irv is it crazy that his favorite toy is stolen?" Jocelyne asks, scoffing.

The two women start laughing as Irv becomes red-faced with rage.  
"All this that could bind you to the governor is in our possession now, Mr. Ravitz," said Andy.

The man's attention falls on her, making her almost lose the loop. But with Miranda at her side, she finds the courage to finish what she has to say.  
"And it would hurt you as much as it hurt him."  
"I understand," said Miranda. "He's tired of being your business partner."

Walking towards the unpleasant man, Miranda hits him on the shoulder, full of false heat.  
"Do not worry, Ravitz," the queen leans over and turns off the phone. "It could be worse, I just maneuvered you, did not install a bomb under your car, work hard and maybe you'll get your favorite counter."

For a moment of tension, Andy wonders if Irv will break, if it will come to hits, or bullets. But the man sits on his seat all his fury fades in the blink of an eye. It's annoying.  
"You're a bit old for rebellion, are you, my friend?" Said the man.  
"Maybe I just like the look on your face when you know you've lost," Miranda replies.

Shaking her head, the queen begins to leave.  
"Do more effort, Irving! I can not wait to see your next move, now that I have all the power of the state in the palm of my hand."  
"Wait, Priestly, we'll see who will laugh last!"

**With an arm wrapped around Andy's shoulders, Miranda ignores the man and brings the young woman out of Elias-Clarke...**

"Is that right?" Andy asks.  
"For now," Miranda replies.  
"To make the governor our man instead of his was easier than I thought," said Nigel.  
"We will strengthen the security at the manor," says Emily arms crossed.  
"All that without killing one guy," Andy said. "Nice, Miranda."  
"I like to avoid him when I can do it," said the leader caressing her lower lip, smiling slightly. "And Irv is too proud to get revenge for violence right now, he will not get any satisfaction unless I try to fight my own game."

Laughing, Miranda opens the car door for Andy.  
"After you, Miss Sachs."

**Miranda brings them back to the bottom of their plot...**

It's a victory, certainly, and an overwhelming one. But also trembling.  
"The biggest thing we need to worry about," says the leader. "It's to keep the governor alive."  
"And quiet," Emily adds.  
"It will remain silent as long as he does not want all his shady things to be exposed to the public!" She reminds Andy.

_(After all, it's an important part of how Serena and Jocelyne were supposed to convince him to join us.)_

The brunette sits more upright in her seat, suddenly exhausted. Even though they did not physically fight Irv, the sheer malice that man has emitted pervading his entire office.

_(If Miranda had not been there ...)_  
"It's okay?" Asks the queen.

She briefly puts her hand on the cheek, Andy nods, too tired to talk.  
"Let's get her home," smiled Nigel, he gets up from the back seat to grab the young woman by the shoulders and shakes her. "I will prepare you something to restore your energy!"

Miranda and Andy moan loudly, and Nigel spends the rest of the offended ride.  
"I'm going to order something," Emily said.

**By the time they arrive at the mansion...**

The food is already there. Serena and Jocelyne are at home, ready to greet them at the doors.  
"You did it!" Enthusiasts the Brazilian.

She reaches them and gives Andy another hug, and for once, the brunette does not think the other woman has an ulterior motive for that.  
"Enter!" Said Jocelyne all smiles.

In jest, the lawyer opens a bottle of champagne and they all dip there. Panting, Andy cries to the redhead.  
"Jocelyne! What was it ?!"  
"A celebration!" The other woman answers. "We took control of the entire state in one night!"  
"My costume ...!" Complains Emily.  
"My hair!" Grunt Serena. "Ughh!"

Andy expects Miranda to be cold, reprimands them for letting go. 

But the queen begins to laugh, a warm and authentic sound, and the party is in full swing.


	33. Passionate Ending stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a win for Runway and Andy, but also a Mirandy victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, warning, last chapter before the Mirandy epilogue  
Do not hesitate to comment  
This story will become a collection an addition to this first part is already in draft for after the epilogue

**They all end up a little later in the private casino...**

"So was it dangerous?" Jocelyne asks. "How many bullets did it take?"

More than a little drunk, Nigel begins to boast.  
"The place was swarming with villain, luckily I had my blade, they fell before my ... my ... what I said?"  
"You are so full," sneer Andy amused. "That's not how it happened."

Jocelyne rolls her eyes.  
"Okay, Em, you tell me what happened !?"

Emily is lying on the couch, eyes closed, Patricia lying on her lap.  
"Emily?" Made the lawyer surprise.  
"I think she's sleeping ..." said Andy.  
"I hope it does not bother people if I invite people," said Serena.

Nigel's eyes light up.  
"OOH! It does not bother me at all! You're going to give me some top models, right?"  
"Eww, do not be so rude!" Do the brunette.

Serena gives her a mean smile.  
"Do not judge him too hard, querida."

Andy roars to the roots of her hair as the others start screaming and making fun of her. Closing her brown eyes, she takes a sip of her drink thinking about a way to change the subject.  
"Bleh ..."  
"You better not be nasty with my best bottle, Andy," warns Jocelyne.  
"It's just a lot of bubbles," replies the young woman. "I need..."  
"Here," Miranda said, appearing in front of Andy and taking the champagne flute to replace it with a glass of water.  
"Oh, Miranda! Thank you!"

Before she can stop, Andy gets up and kisses Miranda directly on the lips. The cheers and screams around the two women intensify. Nigel grabs Jocelyne by the shoulders and shakes her. Even Emily wakes up and smiles.  
"All right," smiled Nigel. "Now she is definitely a member of Runway, Miranda has finally found a good girlfriend!"  
"Stop that, will you?" Replies his boss.  
"Well, he scored a point," says Serena. "We could not have gone that far without you, Andy."

Serena raises her glass to toast, and the rest of the gang follows suit.  
"So what now?" Jocelyne asks.  
"I ... " start Andy.

_(I am not sure.)_  
"I want to find my parents," she said finally. "And I want to stay here with you all."

She looks around and sees only matching smiles.  
"... if you want me," she adds shyly.  
"Of course we do it!" Exclaims Nigel.  
"Yeah," said the lawyer. "Miranda is so much nicer to a woman around her."  
"Uh?" Serena raises an eyebrow.  
"A woman other than Runway," Jocelyne adds quickly.  
"Uh?" Andy said remembering she was now a member too.

Jocelyne raises her hands in defeat and goes to get another bottle of champagne. At the same time, the doorbell rings. Serena and Nigel look into each other's eyes and then rush to go first to greet their guests, stumbling on their feet to be the one to welcome them to the manor.  
"Hey," Miranda said, pulling Andy's attention in one word before putting a hand on the woman's cheek. "Let's go."

The queen takes Andy's hand and pulls it a little, nodding upward. 

**The youngest smiles and follows Miranda to her room...**

The balcony door is open when Miranda and Andy enter the room. The young woman hears the waves rolling just outside, the warm breeze carrying the smell of sand and salt.  
"Sorry for that," sighs the leader.  
"Why?"  
"They were getting too rowdy over there."

Miranda always cool and collected, actually diverts her blue eyes at this moment.

_(... that shy look is very cute on her ...)_

Andy hopes to see more.  
"Do you need to tell me something?" Does request.

Instantly, Miranda returned to her normal state, smiling at Andy.  
"Just to congratulate you for a job well done, for an ordinary girl ... you're doing very well, Andrea."  
"Thank you ... I think."

Andy shoots the other woman's tongue to let her know that she is joking.  
"And also ... if you want to stay here ..."

Miranda opens her mouth to keep talking, then calms down again.

❤️  
Suddenly, Miranda walks over to Andy and takes her face in her hands, kissing she with a sudden need.  
"If you stay here, you'll be mine!"

The brunette opens her mouth to the kiss, taken in passion. It's so good to touch the queen without leaving any conspiracy to threaten them, without fearing retaliation from Irv.

_(For tonight, at least.)_

Leaving Miranda with breathlessness, Andy finds it difficult to find her words, she can not let the other woman know how much she wants to be hers.  
"What, I do not have my own room?" She asks amused.

Miranda smiled at her.  
"You do not want your own room, Andrea."

_(Ok, well, so I always have a bad poker face, I can work on that.)_

As she bends down, Miranda kisses Andy's neck, her perfectly white teeth scraping and her soft lips sucking on soft skin. The dress of the youngest seems to undo under the hands of the queen, piece by piece, while the mouth of Miranda explores her body.

_(Yes Yes...)_

The queen laughs before her arms wrapped around Andy's waist, she raises it, making the brunette scream in surprise as she drops it on her huge soft bed.  
"Are you ready for me, Andrea?"

Drawing on her own designer clothes, Miranda launches words casually while throwing her blouse on the floor.  
"I do not know," replies Andy. "Would an ordinary girl be able to handle you, Miranda?"

It makes the queen laugh under the breath before kneeling on the mattress, preparing for Andy.  
"No ordinary girl will be able to capture me as you did, Andrea."

Andy draws Miranda closer, kisses her urgently, not wanting to take her time anymore. The queen meets her half way, giving her what she has bedoined. It's like Miranda taking the lead, keeping control with a firm grip on the hips of her young love.  
"Rest quiet for me to take care of you, Andrea."

The royal woman does not take her time, sweet but inflexible at the same time. Andy blows the name of HER queen after each kiss. The rubbing of Miranda's hand between them makes the brunette's mind empty of pleasure. She is overwhelmed by precipitation and she remains breathless and exhausted.  
"Now ..." said Miranda.

She hugs her arms on either side of Andy's head and kisses her languidly as the young woman tries to catch her breath.  
"Make something for me, Andrea."

Andy's heart beats louder in her ears, all her common sense is lost in the pure ecstasy of the queen's hands on her.  
"Anything, Miranda."

_(She must know now that I will do anything for her ...)_  
"Rest here with me, Andrea?"

The question takes Andy off guard by her sincerity, her humility. Miranda kisses her again before Andy can answer, and do not give up until the woman's answer is enough.  
"Yes Yes! I promise you, Miranda! I love you!"  
"I love you too, my sweet Andrea."  
🖤

That night, Miranda plays cello for Andy as Runway's party celebrating the victory continues downstairs.

The waves, the music and the laughter make the young woman fall asleep peacefully, lulled in the arms of Morpheus, and happy for her future life as a member of the wonderful and sometimes dysfunctional family Runway.


	34. Motorcycle Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can not do without this story? Discover this epilogue where Andy learns to ride a motorcycle with Miranda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the end of my first story. Thank you all for the encouragement. This will become a collection (Gangster Runway) an addition to this part is about to be posted along with my new stories.  
Feel free to subscribe to the collection (not to miss the continuation) or to my profile for all my stories that will have for fandoms:  
Devils Wear Prade (obviously)  
Harry Potter  
and  
Once Upon a Time

It's early morning when Andy catches Miranda. She combs her iconic white hair, gaping wide as she leaves the private bathroom and bangs directly on the young woman.  
-Very well, Mrs. Priestly, I have a few words for you.  
Miranda's expression does not change at all.  
-Okay.  
"Ugh, she does not take me seriously ..."

It's been a month and a half since Runway emerged victorious from their war against Irving Ravitz and Andy and Miranda had confessed their love. The young woman molds herself in her life without any other hiccups. All other plans are tentatively suspended while the team does not seriously start looking for Andy's parents.  
-If I live here, said the brunette. We need to establish ground rules.  
Miranda smiles at this.  
-Oh yes, Andrea, what do you have in mind?  
-Don't worry, it's nothing extreme, my rules are simple and reasonable, unlike a certain person who scolded me my first day here.  
-I'm sure I apologized for that.  
-You did not do it, Andy answers. But I have a big heart, anyway ...

Andy raises a finger, trying to look compelling.  
-Rule number one! I am an adult woman, so I get a key from the mansion and cars!  
-No.  
-Rule number ... the young woman pauses to pout. Let me at least finish, Miranda.  
-I am more than happy to give you the keys of the manor, her mentions the queen. But since I scraped her favorite ... Jocelyne has forbidden me her cars, so you'll have to ask she.  
-Aww ...  
-Yes ... but anyway.  
Miranda gestures for Andy to continue.  
-Oh, rule number two, all your original rules are officially null and void.  
-It is acceptable.  
-And rule number three ...

Andy takes a look at Patricia, who is curled up in her dog bed at the farthest corner of the room.  
-Patty gets to sit on the couch.  
When her mistress says her name, fat St. Bernard begins to beat her cock so furiously that Andy is afraid she will break the door.  
-In no way, replies Miranda, her lips pursed. I'm going to buy Patricia's own sofa, how does it sound?  
The brunette is doing a great show of deliberation, patting her chin and giving back in her thoughts.  
-Ok ... I guess I can compromise, just once.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Andy sighs melancholy.  
-I really thought you'd move more on the car, she said.  
-As I said, it's out of my hands, Miranda reminds her. Unless you want to learn how to heat, and we can go for a ride.  
For a second the young woman thinks it's just a joke, but Miranda is serious, even excited.  
"Whoa ... it looks cool, like something from a movie!"  
But Andy shakes her head.  
-I do not want to be on the wrong side of Jocelyne like this!  
-She would get out of it, sometimes we play pranks like that, said the queen, with a deep frown darkening her pretty face. Ugh, but then she would bring me back ... yes, do not do it.

An idea strikes Andy. Clasping her hands on her lap, she lifts the charm, smiling gently at Miranda.  
-You know what we could do, though? I could learn to ride a motorcycle.  
Miranda does not even stop for thought.  
-It's pretty dangerous, I'm not sure you can stand it, at least not with the one I have in the garage.  
"Aw, come on!"

Although Andy does not say anything, her discontent is obvious. Smiling Miranda bends over and tries to kiss the young woman, but she sulks and turns away.  
-There is no need to make a face like that, darling, said the queen.  
-I do not make a face, replies the brunette. Maybe you're the one who makes the face.  
-Mmmm ... hmmm.  
The queen holds her chin to keep her for the next kiss, and Andy ends up laughing and pulling her closer.  
-Do not worry, I will not keep you locked here for everything, Andrea, I'll think of something.  
-You should rather.

❤️

Andy raises her hand to hold the back of Miranda's head, kissing her harder.  
-Well, since we are already here ... said the queen.  
She lifts the youngest, moving her higher up on the bed. Of a hand, she skillfully defeats all buttons of the dress of Andy, the other hand grabbing the face of the brunette.  
-Willing to spend time in bed? Miranda asks.  
-A ... a bit.  
-Will not be locked up too much?  
Andy pats her chest, but not with real anger. Laughing, she tries not to wiggle when the queen's kisses begin to drag on her bare chest, most of her dress is now around her hips.  
-Wait, wait, let me take it off before pulling it ...  
-If I tear it up, Miranda replies. I'll buy you a better one.

Miranda laughs when Andy whines about it, but she moves more cautiously after that. Delicately, she strips the young woman, slowly taking her time.  
-Is good, Miranda ...  
-I know.  
If Andy had not been so distracted by Miranda's mouth on her thighs, she would have said something. But her mind is empty of pleasure, consumed by the other woman.

🖤

At the end of their antics, Miranda and Andy are both exhausted, wrapped in a loose embrace.  
-It has failed, said the queen.  
Andy snuggles against her, placing her head under Miranda's chin.  
-Mm?  
-Now, I do not want to leave the mansion at all ...  
-We can relax a little here.  
Miranda shakes her head, kissing the younger's forehead with a distracted look on her face.  
-No, come out, if you really want to drive a motorcycle, you have to wear the right equipment.

Andy sits quickly holding the bed sheets on her chest, her brown hair ruffled with their actions instead.  
-You mean... ? Oh, really, Miranda? So, where do we start, can I have custom objects? Should I wear leather? Oh, is there any PURPLE leather? There must be a market for cute motorcycle objects, I ...!  
Miranda affectionately touches Andy's cheek ... before pinching and pulling it.  
-Heyy! Do the brunette.  
The queen kisses her once more, she gives Andy a playful pat on the back before getting up and getting dressed again.

Miranda and Andy take the leader's motorbike to the city center. This is not the usual scene of the young woman, so she feels a bit out of place.  
"I have never done shopping here before .. not had time."  
Miranda takes Andy's hand, leading her to the previous stores with designer names.  
-I wonder if they even sell motorcycle items here, said the brunette.  
-I know one place, the other woman assures her.

It's quieter than other stores; the smell of leather hits Andy, inevitable but not unpleasant. Miranda enters as a monarch or royalty. The employees all know her by name and, basically, do everything in their power to satisfy her.  
-Try that, the queen starts to pick and take different things to wear for Andy.  
"Some of them look like literal armor ..."  
A big leather jacket hits the young woman in the face.  
-Oof!  
Andy looks at her, she does not belong to any brand she recognizes, but she can say it's expensive. Sweet and smooth like butter.  
-Miranda, it's too big for me ...!  
The other woman seems puzzled for a moment.  
-It must be a little big ... we will adapt it, that's all.  
"Oh, of course."

Miranda Priestly is not the kind of woman who wears something out of the rack.  
-It's really nice of you, Miranda, you do not have to do it.  
-Mab you to that, Andrea.  
She looks stern, as if it were a real order. But then her face softens with a wink.  
"Her stupid face is so unfair."  
Standing next to Andy, Miranda guides her to the locker room with one hand on her lower back. 

One of the employees takes the steps of the young woman and, in the foreground, the queen pays the bill.  
-The changes will not take more than three days, we will send them to your address? Or do you prefer to come and claim them in person?  
Miranda pauses to watch Andy, thinking hard.  
-We will have them ourselves, give us an excuse to get out of the mansion.  
-Of course Miranda, the employee answers.

It's only after they leave that Andy realizes that she has not seen any price tags on the items. Miranda and she spend an hour more window-shopping. The queen offers to buy what she likes from the youngest, but Andy just looks around.  
-We should go back to the mansion while there is still light to see, said Miranda. I do not want you to search my motorcycle in the dark.  
The brunette nods, and in a short time the two women roll to the path in front of their home.

Three days later...  
-Very good, said Miranda. Ready for your first lesson?  
-Yes Madam!  
Miranda laughs shaking her head.  
-Listen carefully, taking the hand of Andy the Queen highlights every part of the new motorbike bought especially for her young love. The cut, the clutch lever, the gear lever ...  
"This is much more involved than I thought."  
-Now, said Miranda. Sit down and get on the handlebars.  
Andy does like the other woman says, a little scared that it'll flicker or suddenly light up and beat her away.  
-It's different on the front seat, she says.  
-It's funny.

Outlets behind Andy, Miranda puts her hands on the hips of the young woman.  
-You will get the hang of it in no time, just use your memory superpower.  
-A superpower ... Hmm ... if I really were a hero, that would be bad news for you, Mrs. Gangster, jokes Andy.  
A flash of dangerous amusement shines in the blue eyes. The queen's tight smile is stimulating, and he sends a shiver down the brunette's spine.  
-Of course, Andrea, maybe you could give me a run for my money, the next time we go out, I'll buy you a cape or something.

Once Miranda and Andy go on everything, the queen allows the young woman to start the motorbike and it slowly releases the clutch, doing a little motorcycle.  
-Yeah!!! It moves!!!!  
-The eyes on the road, Andrea!

It's amazingly draining to keep everything in mind and to keep your balance. And once it's dark, Andy has trouble seeing what she's doing.  
-Can you take over, she asks Miranda. Please?  
-Of course.  
The young woman gets up, feeling exceptionally shaky.  
-The adrenaline rush is much more manageable when I'm not driving, she says. But how did I do it?  
Miranda gave her one more time, frowning slightly.  
-You did well for a beginner.  
-Yeah?!  
The queen nods, kissing the top of that of the brunette.  
-Go, said she. I'm going to give you something nice as a reward for a job well done.

Andy lets Miranda back on the motorbike, grateful for the other woman's ease of mastering the machine.  
"Miranda is really amazing ..."  
Both women are driving at breakneck speed, crushing all speed limits. Finally, they park at the same fast food they visited on their first night together at the observatory.

❤️

Once again Miranda and Andy order the same meal. The only difference is that the youngest inhales her milkshake and the queen lets her drink half full.  
-You do not have a lot of sweet tooth, do you? Made Andy.  
-Mmm ... not usual, said Miranda, turning her head to the side and smiling at Andy. I make an exception for you, though.  
Andy almost chokes on her milkshake, becoming bright red while the other woman teases her loudly.  
"She can not cope like that!"  
Once they're done, Miranda raises Andy in a big hug.  
-Where, now darling?  
-Continue to drive! Let's go to our secret place, said Andy with her mega-watt smile.

Miranda takes Andy by the hand and brings her back to the motorbike. Clinging to the back of her queen, Andy closes her eyes and sighs contentedly the heart filled with love as the engine roars to life, and that the two women disappear in the night.

The End ...🖤

To be continued soon in the Gangster Runway collection

**Author's Note:**

> Next time, Miranda and Nigel make their appearance and an agreement is concluded.


End file.
